A journey home
by Elephant Travels
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of escaping life and finding yourself in a fantasy world full of good and evil and most importantly heroes? For Arriana that dream has just become a reality and now she must fight for her life as well as the answers to the questions that are suddenly filling her. Will she want the answers or will a certain blonde haired elf distract her too much?
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day, or at least it had been an average day for me which was now well into the evening. I was an average person, no-one special and nobody ever noticed me but I was used to that. I had no family and no real close friends I never really felt like I belonged anywhere to be honest. It's a strange feeling, not belonging anywhere, I mean I had the people who ran the orphanage I grew up in, a lot of other kids that I grew up with, I had a boyfriend but he didn't really love me, he didn't understand, he… well lets not talk about that now. I lived with my boyfriend, Sam, in a small flat in London and I was currently on my way home from work.

I had spent my day working, as usual, seven days a week, 12 to 13 hours a day, but tonight for once at least I was grateful for the work. It meant I wasn't at home. It meant I wasn't with him. When I was younger I used to imagine I was somewhere else, in another world where I could escape everything that hurt me. I got given a set of the Lord of the Rings books when I was in a foster home for a bit once and I treasured them above all else. I had never seen the films, I had never been allowed but I had seen the posters and I pretended sometimes that I was there with them. In some of my more vivid fantasies I even imagined that Legolas would fall madly in love with me and take me away from all the hurt and pain I felt. But for now I would just be grateful that I wasn't at home with him somewhere where he couldn't beat me or worse. I knew it was coming and the thought made me shudder.

Sighing I drag my weary body out to my car and sit for a while trying to decide what to do, go home and face torture and abuse and almost certainly rape too or do I stay on the streets where I was all that time ago, cold and alone and hungry. Starting up the car I am still undecided when I am pulled from my reverie by the sound of car horns and glancing around I manage a strangled scream as I see headlights hurtling towards me. I am aware of everything as if experiencing it through slow motion, the crunch of metal, the pain flooding through me, the relief and then the nothingness.

Waking up my head is pounding and I am forced to shield my eyes against the bright sunlight, sunlight that shouldn't be there because it's night, I groan slightly as I roll to my side bracing myself against the cool grass. Hang on a minute… grass, why was I on grass? Struggling to my knees, I am breathing hard with the effort and am desperate for everything to stop spinning, I can see trees around me and I guess that I must be in some sort of clearing in a woods. I touch a hand to my head and wince slightly as I feel pain radiating out from my temple and pull my hand away to see the sticky wet blood that coated the side of it. staring around I realise that I am… I… I must be going bloody crazy, I pause for a second trying to put together the events of the last few minutes, I was in my car it was half past ten in the evening and raining so how the fuck did I land in the middle of a woods in bright daylight? I don't even live anywhere near a woods, in fact these trees don't look anything like the ones at home. At home? I'm talking like I'm in another world. As soon as the thought hits me I think I am going to be sick panic flowing so freely through me I can almost see it pumping through my veins. I can't be, it's not possible… but the more I think about it the more it seems to make sense. I am in a different world, this isn't England, I don't really know how I know it or why I am so eager to accept the completely unbelievable but it feels different, the trees here are more ancient and the whole place… I'm not sure, it terrifies me but at the same time I feel like I'm at home here. I manage to pull myself to a standing position and sway on my feet for a second as I stare around but before I can think anything else I hear heavy footsteps and spinning round fall to my hands and knees again at the dizziness in my head before I can focus on the three figures in front of me.

"Are you well My lady?" a deep voice asks and looking up I gasp as I see Aragorn, Gimili and Legolas from the Lord of the Rings and have to throw my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream, I stare at them for a second in shocked silence, this is insane. I must be going mad, I'll wake up in a minute and realise that I'm back in my horrible life, this isn't just another world, I'm in a bloody book! They look different to how they are depicted on the movie posters and the way they are described in the books and yet somehow the same. It's almost like they are better looking in real life more handsome, even more unattainable. Gimli is slightly taller than I had imagined and looks fierce and dangerous but he has kind eyes. Aragorn is startlingly rugged and handsome and Legolas is almost too beautiful to look at, his long blonde hair is much darker than the wig worn by the actor in the film and he is taller too and more muscular and yet still gives off an air of mystery and grace.

"My lady? It is not safe to wander alone in these times what are you doing here?" a different voice asks and I glance up again as I try to steady my breathing and stop the world from spinning and I come to the decision that whatever this is I will have to make the most of it because whether it lasts or not and despite everything I feel like for some reason I may belong here and there is a contentment in me that I have never felt but I can't let them know that I know anything, if I do I could ruin everything, change everything besides what did I have to lose nothing here could be worse than what I faced at home and so what if I was just in a coma somewhere, if I am then I can make what I want happen. Okay so I am aware that, that is unlikely as this is all far too real to be any kind of dream, a coma one or not but still.

"I… I…" I don't know what to say though and I look up at them moving my long hair out of my face so that I can see them more clearly,

"You are wounded," Leoglas says and I have to stifle another gasp at how beautiful he is up close when he leans down opposite me to examine my head,

"I'll be fine," I say quietly flinching away in fear and out of reflex despite their sceptical looks,

"How did you come to be here alone?" Aragorn asks and I decide that a little truth may have to be told here because I can't come up with a convincing lie.

"I don't know," I say in almost a whisper, "I was on my way home in London, and there was a crash and I woke up here,"

"London? I have not heard of this place," Aragorn says curiously,

"Where am I?" I ask shakily,

"On the path north from Rivendell," he answers and I suck in a breath that confirms it then and I stare at them again in both amazement and fear so this definitely wasn't home or anywhere near it and these weren't just over enthusiastic fans of the series I really was either dead, dying or truly in another world.

"Where are you travelling to my Lady?" Aragorn asks again and I look at him for a while trying to decide what to say, I have spent my life imagining what it would be like to be rescued by these people, saved by them and protected by them but now that I am in front of them I am terrified, I can suddenly see how deadly these people were both with weapons and without.

"I… I am traveling to, I don't know where. I don't think it even matters anymore," I sigh,

"You're home where is it?" Aragorn asks,

"It is somewhere far, far away from here," I say in a whisper gazing up at them as they stare back at me for a while.

"You are not of this world," Legolas says in sudden understanding and I shake my head staring at him in wonder, I mean I know the books said that elves were intuitive and in tune with the way others feel and have a greater understanding of things but how the bloody hell did he work that out.

"Stay here, we must decide what to do with you," Aragorn instructs,

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly terrified that I had got it all wrong and that they will just kill me.

"Just stay where you are," he growls and I nod meekly as they stride away from me and begin muttering furiously to each other.

When they start talking though I am suddenly aware that I can hear most of what they are saying and yet they must have been well out of normal ear shot. Straining slightly I can hear them arguing about what to do with me now.

"It is not safe," someone mutters,

"She could be a spy sent to play on our morals," I think that is Legolas and I can't help but whimper inaudibly at their mistrust of me not that they have any reason to trust me but still I had always imagined that it would be like in the stories and I would turn up and they would all instantly trust and love me, I guess real life is not exactly like that.

"Look at her she is a helpless maiden," Aragorn argues,

"But…"

"But what Legolas?"

"If she is truly from another world how do we know that she is not brought here by Sauron?"

"We take her to Gandalf he will know what to do," Gimli growls

"But what if…"

"What?"

"She could be a witch,"

How so?"

"Look at her clothing I have never seen such in Middle Earth,"

"She is not of this world though her clothing could be common where she comes from," Legolas reasons and he seems to look shocked at himself for attempting to defend me.

"So she says," Gimli growls,

"We take her to Gandalf," Aragorn states now.

"It is too risky,"

"Then what do we do kill her?" Gimli replies and I can feel myself shaking with terror,

"We cannot harm her, she is a woman and she is hurt,"

"She could be the enemy,"

"The enemy is already won if we abandon all of our morals," Aragorn says,

"So we leave her,"

"We can't just leave her here," I hear someone say and I whimper audibly this time causing them to all turn and stare at me.

"Please," I say, "Please don't leave me here, I can fight, I can help I won't slow you down I promise," I say working myself up to a hysteria knowing as I am saying it that it is all lies but still babbling anyway.

They race back to me shock painted on their faces at that fact that I could hear them.

"Hush little one we won't leave you," says Legolas and I blush as he crouches in front of me again trying to comfort me and I glance up offering him a small smile as I take in this nick name or term of endearment unused to people speaking to me in such a way, and almost giggle at the confusion clear in his features at having been the one to offer me comfort and a nick name, before wincing at the glare the other two send our way.

"How did you hear, we were out of ear shot of normal human?" Aragorn says staring hard at me and I shrug my shoulders not enjoying the way he is staring at me.

"I don't know, I don't understand any of this, I can't explain it but please I won't be weak, I won't hold you back," I say in virtually a whisper.

"It is okay my lady we will not leave you," Aragorn sighs eventually and although I am still fearful of him, or more specifically the angry and hard look in his eye, I can't help but be grateful as it is decided that for now I will travel with them. They lead me back to their camp quietly Aragorn's arm firmly on mine to keep me steady as I waver and sway on my feet or to stop me from running away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is this?" a deep voice asks and I look up to see an old man smoking a pipe and staring at me with interest while a group of four tiny men, the hobbits I realise and another man who stares at me with both interest and wariness. Automatically I back away slightly feeling myself shaking slightly with fear. Bloody hell this is surreal, an hour ago I was sitting in my car in the rain in London and now not only has my brain accepted the fact that I am in a completely different world, a fictional one at that, but I am standing staring at Gandalf! Gandalf the bloody wizard I try to take a deep breath as the insanity of the situation begins to wash over me but it doesn't really work and I can just feel the shaking get worse which is making my legs increasingly wobbly.

"We found her in the woods, she claims she is not of this world," Legolas says pushing me forward slightly as I stand shakily in front of them.

"No… she is right there, how did you come to be here young one?" asks Gandalf and I gape at him and open my mouth to answer but I can't answer as fear grips me and I try to back away again only to feel the cool sharp point of steel in my side and glance at Aragorn standing with his sword pressed to my side. I let out a little gasp of terror and can feel the tears welling in my eyes, "Put that away Aragorn, do not fear young one, tell me how you came to be here," Gandalf speaks gently and I concentrate on looking at him and breathing in and out a few times irritated at myself for being so weak but in fairness this is all a little bit overwhelming.

"I… I don't know," I virtually whisper, "I was in an accident and when I woke up it was no longer the middle of the night in the city, in my world, I was here," I explain shifting my feet nervously.

"You are injured come let us fix those wounds," Gandalf says after a pause and I step forward when he asks me to.

"Here little one, it will only hurt for a second," Legolas whispers as I flinch away from him again very much aware of the fact that everyone seems to be incredibly wary of me and yet at the same time more caring than anything I had experienced before which only adds to my confusion.

"Okay," I say eventually relaxing enough to let him clean and dress my head wounds, before he thrusts some bread and soup toward me.

"Whats this?" I ask in a whisper,

"Food, you need to eat little one," he replies smirking slightly when I blush and then standing up his hand hovers over my shoulder for a second before he walks away.

"Our elf seems to have gotten rather attached very quickly," a gruff voice says from the other side of the camp and I jump slightly as I remember again that I have weirdly good hearing now.

"That is her magic, some sort of evil," Boromir replies quickly and I sigh quietly.

"I think it is more to do with destiny than evil," Gandalf replies with a chuckle, I knew he was supposed to be pretty cryptic but seriously the bloke makes no sense at all.

"Maybe it is just because she is pretty," one of the hobbits says and I can feel myself blush,

"Where should I wash these up?" I ask quietly as I approach them a few minutes later.

"I will take it my lady," one of the hobbits says jumping up and pulling the bowl from my hands before scampering off.

"Here little one, sit down before you fall down you need rest," Aragorn says to me standing up to pull me down and making me automatically flinch away from him in fear, he sighs slightly and I stutter an apology as I sit down cautiously.

I sit in silence for a few minutes trying to work things through in my head, these men clearly didn't trust me very much although some seem to be more wary than others, they seem to be adopting this nickname of 'little one' which I don't know is reference to my age or my height or something that is just said here, although I don't ever remember reading it in the books. What else, oh yes Aragorn seems to switch every few minutes between wanting to kill me and wanting to protect me which is just confusing me even more oh yes and I have no idea what Gandalf is on about, how I got here or what I am going to do.

"So you woke up to find yourself in our path?" the man I realise is Boromir growls after a few minutes obviously not believing me and I wince slightly shrinking into myself at their continued distrust of me.

"Yes," I say in a quiet voice and he makes a noise of disbelief making me wince again.

"Relax Boromir she is being truthful as far as I can tell, I will admit that their are many things that I am at a loss with in her regards but I can sense no evil in her," Gandalf says,

"And we are to just believe you?" Boromir asks,

"Yes," Aragorn and Legolas both say becoming suddenly defensive making me flinch again, honestly if I didn't sort it out soon I was going to be constantly twitching and flinching.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I'll go, th…thank you for everything," I say moving to stand up and swaying dangerously as the movement causes the dizziness to once again swarm around me.

"You must not leave you are wounded and alone," Aragorn admonishes as he pulls me gently back down and shoots a glare at Boromir.

"You will travel with us until we decide what has happened here and what the reasons might be," Gandalf says and I gulp suddenly, part of me thankful that I am to stay with them and not be set adrift but also terrified that I will not last the quest, I know what they are in for and the thought of being a part of that almost makes me whimper aloud. I mean I know I had dreamt of escaping life and finding these people but the reality is a lot less romantic and a whole lot more, well to put it bluntly, fucking terrifying!

"Reasons?" I say timidly,

"Things rarely happen for no reason at all my dear, I believe that fate has had a hand in bringing you to middle earth and to our fellowship, the Valar obviously have a plan for you," he says kindly and I nod feeling very overwhelmed.

"You are pale little one you must rest," Legolas says, having reappeared sitting next to Aragorn when Boromir started to question me, before standing as Aragorn sends him for the first watch of the night. I lay down close to the warmth of the fire and pull my jumper around me as I quickly drift into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days are agonising for me, barely anybody speaks to me as despite Gandalf's words they still don't seem to trust me and although Pippin and Merry seemed to want to get to know me the others have seemingly warned them off fairly effectively. To top it off I am not used to walking these sorts of distances, any sort of distance really and in plimsols too, the soles are quickly almost completely worn through and blisters are all over my feet, my head is also still pounding from lack of sleep, stress and worry but I don't complain, I'm too scared to complain.

One more thing to add to my growing list of internal questions I am too scared to ask is how exactly I am still going, I can never remember being that fit and yet despite the fact that it is cold and I am wearing the wrong clothes and my shoes are falling apart I am not out of breath, in fact if my head wasn't still recovering from the accident I would probably be fine. Oh and to add the cherry to the top of the cake, ever since I got here I have been forgetting more and more of the story, I used to know the tale back to front, know every detail, I spent the first night watching them all checking for differences between them and the way they are in the books. I think that is how I truly realised that I wasn't just imagining it all, there were too many little differences, things that I wouldn't have imagined, and this morning when I woke up I realised that all I know now is what I have learnt since I got here, I feel truly alone now, I don't even have knowledge of what is to come to help me. I have no-one. It's so strange, I mean I know that I come from London, I know that London is not in Middle Earth and that I am in a world that shouldn't exist and that I should know these people but I can't remember anything, everything is hazy since I got here. Unfortunately my life before I got here is still as clear as day but I suppose it was too much to ask that I would be allowed to forget any of that.

It is almost a week later when we are climbing a mountain, having had to change direction because of some birds being spies or something like that, like I said no-one is in a hurry to explain things to me so I spend most of the time trying, and failing, to work things out for myself. The snow is coming in thick and fast and I am struggling although I seem to be able to tread over the snow more easily than the others which makes the men grumble even more and Legolas look at me with a frown on his perfect face every now and again but I figure it is just because I am lighter than them and far less weighed down having no armour, weapons or a bag of any kind.

"Boromir give Frodo back the ring," the voice startles me as it echoes loudly around us and I turn to see Boromir standing holding a chain in his hand which has a ring attached to the end of it.

"As you wish… I care not," he says eventually thrusting the ring back towards the hobbit before ruffling his hair and walking past me shooting me a glare that makes me flinch and step back from him.

"What is that?" I ask quietly as I see Gandalf standing beside me.

"That young one is the reason for us being here,"

"Oh," I say in reply understanding that now is not the time to ask questions so I start to walk again.

Sometime later, probably no more than an hour but it feels as if it could be days, Legolas stops before turning back to us,

"There is a fell voice on the air," he shouts.

"It's Saurman he is trying to bring down the mountain, we must turn back," Aragorn shouts,

"No," Gandalf replies before chanting something, suddenly there is a crack of lightning and snow begins to rain down on us. Somehow I manage not to scream as I feel the pressure increasing and instead concentrate on getting myself out the icy tomb I had found myself in and so pushing with all my strength I manage to wriggle a hand free and as soon as I feel the wind touching my fingers I manage to wiggle in that direction until I break through the surface and take a huge gulp of fresh air.

Luckily, we all manage to pull ourselves out fairly quickly and the decision is made to head to some mines, again I am left on the outskirts of the conversation and although I try my best to follow it I have no idea where any of the places they are talking about are so I give up quickly and concentrate on the painful coldness that was slowly consuming me.

By the time we are halfway down it is too dark and dangerous to keep traveling and so finding a cave we make camp for the night. I can barely feel anything, my hands are blue and I think my lips must be too, my body shaking so much I can barely breathe.

"My lady are you well?" a voice asks as I sit on the edge of the camp, near the entrance of the cave, a few hours later while dinner is being prepared. I know I am shaking and shivering but I can't do anything about it, I look up to see Aragorn standing before me and I try to nod but a violent shudder runs through me, he bends suddenly to see me better through the darkness of the night and almost gasps before pulling me up roughly causing me to whimper quietly in both pain and fear flinching away from him. He stops for a second to take in my expression in the light of the flames before loosening his grip and pulling me more gently in front of the fire, "why did you not tell us you were so cold? You are half dead with it," he asks loudly and I bite back another whimper of fear as the others now gather quickly around to stare and so I stare obstinately back at him.

"I didn't w…want to b…be a burden, I promised n…not to hold you b…back or get in t…the way," I whisper quietly stuttering as my teeth chatter and automatically cowering slightly at the look he gives me.

"And you think you wouldn't be a burden if you were to get sick?" Legolas admonishes and I can't meet his gaze my shivering body still frozen, numb and confused, tears welling in my eyes before I can stop them which makes me even angrier at myself, I hate been useless, I hate being this pathetic, I have spent my entire life being a victim and I'm so sick of it I just want to be strong but I am failing miserably.

Aragorn sits down heavily with a sigh and pulls me down onto his lap his arms around my waist sensing as I stiffen but not letting up either and I cower again turning away and hunching over as I await my punishment.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn whispers in a voice quiet enough that I know no-one but me and Legolas can hear.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" I ask in a whisper,

"What do you mean?" He asks looking puzzled as I glance up and see Legolas staring at me again something strange in his expression.

"Nothing don't worry," I say trying to straighten myself up but I know I haven't fooled either of them.

"It was a mistake to bring a woman on such a quest, just look at her clothes, they are unseemly and wholly unsuitable, she is holding everything back and putting us all in jeopardy," Boromir chips in harshly and I flinch again I've never felt more naked than I do right now the way he is staring at me, my jeans long sleeved t-shirt and jumper would be often considered too conservative back home but here it was an almost criminal outfit choice, I hastily try to wipe away the tears that have made silent tracks down my face.

"Leave her alone," Sam suddenly chips in and I offer him a watery smile,

"You deserve the truth master hobbit you think that we can protect you if we have to look out for her too?" he continues and I am aware of Aragorn tensing his arms stiffening around me and Legolas standing rigidly beside me and the thought of causing more trouble between these friends makes me tremble.

"I'm sorry you're right," I say in a whisper and they all stare at me Boromir doesn't even say anything looking slightly shell shocked.

"Little one…" Aragorn starts but I interrupt him even as I feel the flush that him using this nick name causes to rise in my face, what the bloody hell is up with these men? I've never felt more alone, scared and strangely protected in my entire life and it is the most confusing and contradictory way to feel it's been giving me an almost constant headache.

"I can't stand you fighting or arguing because of me, I should never have agreed to come," I say,

"You didn't agree to come, your destiny was mapped out long ago this was always your path," Gandalf says and I fall quiet then not knowing what to say.

"Here," Sam says eventually trying to thrust a bowl of stew into my hands and I smile gratefully at him my frozen hands unable to hold onto anything as I fumble to take it which makes Aragorn mutter again before taking it from Sam and proceeding to feed me the stew making me flush with embarrassment and anger at myself. Eventually he sets the bowl down and pulls me to him wrapping his arms and cloak around me and I freeze in sudden fear, my body stiff as I tremble again at this sudden even more intimate contact.

"We must warm you little one," he whispers sensing my fear, "Boromir is right your clothing offers little protection from the elements,"

"In my defence I didn't know that when I dressed the other day I would find myself in another world walking for hours at a time, trudging up mountains, sleeping out in the open with a group of strangers, male strangers at that who do not seem to like or trust me or even want to talk to me," I say quietly but I am pleased to hear the note of irritation in my tone too, maybe I was becoming stronger after all.

"It is not a question of whether we like you or not we are in a world at war, trusting too easily could see us killed," Legolas says from beside me as he unclasps and drapes his own cloak over my body too, crouching and using his hands to try and rub some feeling back into my arms.

"We have been too hostile…" Aragorn starts after a second but guilt suddenly fills me again and I cut him off quickly.

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, any of it, he's right, Legolas is right, I'm a complete stranger, I could be anyone, you could have left me… you probably should have left me but you didn't I should be thanking you, please forgive me," I say quietly and they all stare at me in shock for a second even Legolas' hands have stopped their motion.

"It's okay just don't hide it from us if you're in pain or struggling again, we would have failed if we let you succumb and you would become a burden if you were to become injured or sick," Gandalf answers for them all and the atmosphere that has surrounded us for some time seems to lift slightly and I offer him a weak smile before yawning my eyes feeling suddenly heavy.

"What do you mean failed?" I ask slowly,

"You are part of the fellowship now, I think perhaps you always were and I believe that your life may be tied to the ring now," Gandalf answers and I can feel the confusion in everyone.

"Gandalf what do you mean?" Frodo asks,

"If she is not a part of this world…"

"How can she be part of this?"

"You are talking in riddles again my old friend,"

"How can that be possible?" the questions come in thick and fast from the members of the fellowship whilst I sit there silently, confusion and apprehension flowing freely through me.

"I do not have all the answers and I fear that if I did I would not be able to give them to you, all I do know is that some powerful magic brought you to Middle Earth and to us and you are linked to the ring,"

"I don't understand about the ring, what is it?" I ask,

"It is the one ring, the ring of power," Aragorn says quietly and I sit and listen to the story of Sauron and the ring and the evil and the first war. By the time it is finished I am both terrified and exhausted not to mention still freezing I yawn again before I can stop myself and my eyes begin to shut as they get heavier and heavier.

"Stay awake," Aragorn commands me and I just grunt at him in a very un ladylike way,

"But I'm really tired," I mutter trying to bury myself deeper into his arms as I say it, not even thinking about embarrassment anymore as I try to get warm, shudders of cold still rolling through my body.

"Open your eyes," I can almost detect panic in the voice but can't really muster the energy to puzzle over it.

"Just let me sleep, I'm too tired," I whine,

"You must stay awake little one, the cold is just making you think you are tired," he continues, "Tell us about yourself," he says now trying to keep me conscious.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh trying to force my eyes open and watch them all moving closer to the fire and apparently my voice.

"Let's start with a name, we have been travelling with you for more than a week now and yet have learnt not even that," Gandalf says and I offer him a shy smile as the others seem to look slightly abashed that they have been so cold towards me that they have not even asked me such a simple question.

"My name is Arriana," I reply quietly,

"Arriana," Merry says as if trying it out, "I like it, it's a pretty name," he says after a while and I feel myself flush with embarrassment before yawning again and another violent shudder runs through my body making Aragorn tighten his arms around me again shifting closer to the fire and Legolas speed up his rubbing of my arms.

"Come little one tell us something else," Legolas whispers to me and I grunt a little again,

'Like what you know my name now what else do you want to know?" I ask looking around in genuine curiosity as to why they want to know anymore I mean asking my name because they feel guilty is one thing but actually wanting to know about me after ignoring me for days is just weird.

"Why do you look so confused?" Aragorn asks quietly now and apparently the cold has stopped my brain working because everything seems to pour out.

"No-one else has ever cared enough to ask me anything else, not really, not without using it against me," I say quietly and there is an uncomfortable silence for a moment as I avoid their gazes.

"Tell us about your home," Pippin says eventually and I tense slightly before I can stop myself and then focus for a minute on trying to breathe more easily but I know that both Aragorn and Legolas sense it and they frown slightly at me but I just give them a tiny shake of the head, apparently I am not cold enough to tell them quite everything, thank God.

"It's very different from here," I say after a while, "there are people and buildings everywhere, great sprawling cities and not much countryside left really. Both men and women go out to work to earn something we call money which we have to use to pay to live in the houses and pay for food and clothing," I say and they stare at me wide eyed as I open my mouth to continue. "People travel around in metal boxes called cars that run on oil, they don't need horses to pull them and they travel at great speeds," I add and they gulp a bit at this a couple of them noticeably shifting almost fearfully and looking completely disbelieving of the whole thing.

"What do you remember about how you came to be here?" Gandalf asks and they all stare at me even more intently as I try to think back.

"I was in my car, travelling home, I think I had been working, it was late at night and raining heavily, I remember lights from another car, a much larger one, coming towards me and a loud crash the sound of metal crushing metal and then I remember feeling pain and then I woke up and that was where you found me," I say,

"But what of your companion?" Boromir asks and I look at him in shock,

"What companion? Was there someone else here? Did you find someone else?" panic fills me as I think that he may have got here too, this place was terrifying but he scared me more.

"No, but you said you were travelling at night," Boromir asks giving me a confused look as Legolas and Aragorn frown at me again they are obviously quite perceptive and have worked out I am hiding something about my past, bugger, note to self work harder at hiding my past from nosy and annoyingly clever men and elves.

"Yes… it was late at night," I say slowly, I really don't understand what he is asking as I look at their faces in confusion when they suddenly look shocked and angered.

"You mean to tell me that you were travelling alone at night in bad weather," Boromir now says and I almost laugh, I would have if it weren't for the looks on their faces.

"Yes, always, I had to work at night," I reply in answer,

"What work would require you to be alone at night?" he scoffs and I can't help feeling suddenly like he is accusing me of being some sort of whore.

"What are you accusing me of exactly?" I ask getting angry my body tensing as I stare at him,

"In Middle Earth there is only one profession for a woman that would require her to work into the night," Boromir sneers and I flinch visibly at his tone of voice as well as his words.

"You're saying I'm… I'm a whore," I whisper,

"If the boot fits," huh so the saying is universal, or inter dimensional then I laugh bitterly at this and I'm barely aware of the others standing stiffly around me now, all watching and waiting to hear the answer.

"I have never… I'm not… I've never… I have never even been with a man," I stutter flushing hotly with humiliation and turning my head into Aragorn's chest as I try to control my emotions realising that I had just given away half of my secrets and unwilling to let them see the hot tears that prickled at the back of my eyes before realising that I am on Aragorn's lap and trying to scramble off only for him to tighten his grip around me to stop me.

"So what job did you do?" Frodo asks quietly after a while I blink the tears away and I turn back to them to answer.

"I worked as lifeguard during the day… someone who watches over those playing in a swimming hole and rescuing any that got into trouble," I add in explanation at their blank faces, their faces remained blank and I had to think for a second how to clarify it further, "Er, a sort of healer but one who specialises in those who drown, or nearly drown and back or neck injuries," I explain and their faces show understanding a little awe too which makes me flush, "and at night I worked as a cleaner, a kind of maid, cleaning office buildings,"

"Why did you have to work so much?" Frodo asks in confusion and I shift uncomfortably in Aragorn's lap.

"I… my boyfriend didn't work so he made… I mean I offered to work two jobs instead," I say quietly realising my mistake too late as they all tense.

"Boyfriend… a lover?" Legolas asks almost stiffly as the others seem to blush slightly.

"Not really, I mean yes, but we weren't, we didn't, I lived with him but we slept in separate rooms," I stutter feeling exposed and humiliated suddenly and okay so I know that technically a lie we didn't sleep in separate rooms most of the time but I was telling the truth about being a virgin and I didn't want to deal with those questions again.

"It's okay little one we know you are pure," Aragorn whispers.

"He treated you as a slave," Frodo says sadly and I shake my head quickly, oh shit how do I get out of this one?

"But you said he made you work more as he didn't why didn't he work?"

"It's complicated," I sigh, "I owed him a lot I… I made a mistake when I said he made me…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

"And your family allowed this? Were you from an extremely impoverished family?" Boromir nearly explodes and I almost laugh again.

"I don't have a family, I don't have anyone," I explain quietly.

"No-one, but…" Aragorn starts but I cut him off quickly.

"I have no-one, I have never had anyone so I look after myself, I always have thats why I know I can do this with you and not hold you back I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was too cold but I won't hold you back," I say effectively ending the conversation.

"Calm yourself little one we trust you," Aragorn says quickly shooting a glare at Boromir as he snorts slightly.

"Can you sing us a song from your world Lady Arriana?" Pippin asks trying to change the subject and I flush slightly.

"Oh I can't really sing," I mutter,

"Oh please," Merry joins in and I can't help smiling a little,

"I'm not sure I know anything suitable," I say but looking at their pleading faces I sigh shivering again as I adjust my position on Aragorn's lap, "oh okay then," I giggle a little as they cheer and Gandalf chuckles Hobbits really were the light in a darkened room. I think for a long time trying to remember any song that I know when suddenly one pops into my head, I can't remember where it is from or what it is really about but I like it and I think it would suit this place. "Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I open my mouth to sing.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)

And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)

And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

"That was beautiful my Lady," Frodo says in Awe, when I have finished and am staring into my lap avoiding everyones gaze.

"Aye, with that voice I would say your were an elf if I didn't know better," Aragorn says and I hear Legolas say something similar as I flush furiously and bury my head in to the cloaks wrapped around me.

"How do you know about Durin?" Gimli asks and I look at him blankly,

"Who?" I ask and can see the others also staring,

"You sang about these mountains, you sang about my ancestors," he says and I look at him in complete shock,

"But how… I don't understand, it's just a song I liked from home?" I say looking around at their equally confused faces before turning to Gandalf.

"Definitely destiny then," he mutters quietly and I swallow, I wish he would give a straight answer every now and again.

"But…"

"Come let us sleep now," Gandalf interrupts ending the conversation, "Legolas you take first watch," and with that everyone becomes silent settling down to sleep turning their backs to Aragorn and myself. I try to move to get out of his arms but he drags me back down.

"Nay Arriana, you still need warmth," he chides softly and I wriggle round to face him,

"But…"

"No, I… we have been charged with your protection I will keep you safe," he says firmly and with that he leans back pulling me with him,

"When?" I whisper aware of snoring around me already, these guys really fall asleep quickly,

"What?' he mutters,

"When exactly were you charged with my protection?"

"The second we found you and Gandalf told us you were to travel with us," he answers and I can't help the tiny smile that creeps onto my face, I am really starting to believe that I may belong here with some of these people. To think people looking after _me_ , really caring for the first time ever!

"I can look after myself you know," I sigh,

"Hush little one, you need to sleep we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," he grumbles and eventually I fall asleep against his warmth and his solid protection.

Waking up I feel incredibly warm and safer than I have ever felt in my life before and sighing in contentment I spend a minute burrowing deeper into the warmth before remembering where I am and, opening my eyes, gasping a little as I see that I am wrapped in Legolas' arms, my face buried in his chest.

"Aragorn took the last watch and I took over the job of keeping you warm," he says in answer to my unasked question and I nod shyly before moving to stand up and following the rest of the group down the mountain again feeling myself flushing with embarrassment and something else that I don't understand. A


	4. Chapter 4

It's nearly a week later when we reach the mines and straight away I know that something is wrong a feeling that I can't explain and I'm sure I'm not the only one that things it but I do feel uneasy that I am completely unarmed. The water in the huge lake in front of the mines entrance is dark and I feel my heart racing as I watch it, fear filling me.

"Don't," I whisper urgently to Merry as he is about to skip a stone across the surface making him pause and Legolas and the others to glance over.

"You feel it too," Legolas states and I nod a little in response stepping further away from the edge.

"Something dark, the watcher is awake," Aragorn says quietly and I shudder a little backing myself against the stone of the mountain and hoping that Gandalf would hurry up and work out how to open the doors, of course I have no idea what Aragorn is talking about but that doesn't stop the fear, if anything I think it makes my apprehension far worse.

"It's a riddle," I can hear Merry saying now and then I hear a grating noise and I am pushed towards the entrance while Gimli is talking loudly about the hospitality we are sure to receive.

When the mines open and we walk in the stench nearly overwhelms me and as my eyes try to become accustomed to the light I gasp out loud seeing the bodies all over the place and unconsciously step closer to Legolas who is saying something about goblins I am reeling from my first sight of real mass death and am struggling to hold my composure together. Someone is saying something about taking the path to Rohan and someone is grabbing my arm dragging me with them. A great roar is what drags me out of my mind and I almost wish I hadn't as a great squid type monster rises out of the water grabbing Frodo and pulling him towards it. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir rush to his aid but before I can do anything I feel something wrap around my legs and I hit the floor hard feeling my ribs bruise and the air rush out of my body my face scrapped across the cold stone even as the creature drags me towards it. I scream out in terror and beat at the tentacle absolute fear taking over as I watch the men rescue Frodo and then push him back to the entrance of the mine with the others before turning back to me, Aragorn and Legolas shooting arrows at it, finally hitting there mark I feel the tentacle around me loosen and then I am falling. I hit the water hard, the air once again forced out of my body and then there are arms around me and I am being carried into the mines again being shielded as the entrance of the mine caves in and we are trapped in the blackness of this tomb. For a moment stand in the darkness the only sound our heavy breathing and thundering hearts before I become aware of arms still wrapped around my shaking body. my mind reeling as I try to comprehend what has just happened, what I have just seen.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asks the hobbits as Gandalf lights his staff and they nod before he turns to me and I somehow manage to nod too pulling myself away from Legolas slightly as we begin moving again,

"It looks like we must face the mines after all, a four day walk to the other side let us hope our journey will go unnoticed there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep dark," Gandalf mutters. I am panting for breath within minutes my ribs and the bruising on them is making it hard to concentrate as I stumble for the third or forth time.

"Lady Arriana are you okay?" Pippin asks when I stumble again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worn out," I mutter, knowing that I had promised to tell them when I was hurting I just want to hold out until we make camp painfully aware of our need to keep moving and my promise not to slow them down. It feels like weeks pass before Gandalf finally announces that we will stop and rest and I whimper softly in relief and pain as I try to sit.

"Arriana," Sam questions,

"Please… get Aragorn," I whisper and he scurries over to the others and returns minutes later with Aragorn in tow.

"What is it little one?" he asks and I offer him a small smile at his use of this nick name.

"My ribs. I hurt them when I fell. I don't want to be a pain but you said I should… it hurts," I manage and he gently pulls me to a standing position and pulls my jumper off me, it is pretty much ruined anyway, he then pulls up my t-shirt and vest top to examine my side and sucks in a slight breath before prodding at them which makes me hiss slightly in pain.

"They are bruised badly but not broken, come I have some herbs that will help with the pain and healing and then you must rest with us where you can stay warm you are wet through and I will not have you catching a chill again," he says in a whisper and I nod letting him pull me gently towards the rest of the group and then allowing him to help lower me to the ground and I don't even have the energy to complain or flinch when he moves so that I am leaning against his solid chest, sitting between his legs as they stretch out either side of me, so I can breathe more easily as Legolas applies the herbs and then wraps my ribs up in some bandage. I sit for a while watching Legolas as he watches the others and the surroundings and then catching Boromir's eye look away quickly as he sneers at me, looking down I am struck by how much bigger these men are than me, I am not short standing at five foot eight but all three of them, four if you include Gandalf tower over me I think about it for a while before I drift into an exhausted sleep maybe that is the reason they call me little one, maybe the reason I don't flinch anymore is because I trust them now.

When I wake I stay silent for a moment with my eyes closed as I listen to the others talking around me.

"It is not right that you lay with her like that, you and the elf," Boromir is saying, I really don't know what the man has against me, it's like he really hates me, I mean the bloke only ever talks to or about me if it is something insulting.

"She is an innocent under our protection my friend what would you have us do?" Aragorn replies and I can hear the rumble of his voice through his chest.

"She will affect us all eventually, her evil is only slightly lesser than the ring," Boromir growls and Aragorn laughs at that.

"I think you underestimate your companions,"

"I think you underestimate her beauty," Boromir counters and Aragorn stiffens slightly,

"Are you telling me that your intentions are less than noble?" he almost growls.

"Nay friend, I think our elf friend may already be taken with her though as are the hobbits and well, the journey is a long one, you cannot tell me that you have not found yourself gazing upon her," Boromir leers and I have to fight not to shudder,

"I see her as a brother sees his sister, she is under my protection," Aragorn says sternly and I feel warmth flush me at that.

"Calm yourself my friend I would never intentionally harm her, I am merely warning you of how the others may also feel," Boromir says before I hear him moving away and a moment later Aragorn shifts again.

"You can open your eyes now little one he has gone,"

"You knew I was awake?" I ask flushing with embarrassment and he raises an eyebrow at me as I turn to look up at him,

"It is not polite to eaves drop little one," he says though he has a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and I give a slightly abashed smile.

"In my defence my hearing has strangely got really good since I arrived here as you well know and Legolas was listening too, that is if his facial expression right now is anything to go by," I say smiling as he looks over and grins when Legolas scowls and turns away. There is a warm feeling in my stomach as I turn back to look at Aragorn it is like we have become real friends somewhere along the line, he has gone from not trusting me at all to being someone I would trust to protect me with his life and looking up at him now I realise that it is true, I see him as a brother, family I never had.

"In seriousness though little one I want you to remain close to me or Legolas in future okay," he says sternly and I shudder a little again as I am brought back to reality,

"You think he would really…" I trail off hearing the fear in my own voice and suddenly sensing Legolas standing much closer and staring at us both again as I glance up knowing that my eyes are wide with worry and see slight concern hidden in the depths of his own ocean blue ones.

"I do not think he is always in control of what he does anymore," he says sadly and I frown in confusion but accept the answer none the less and nod my head as we get ready to start moving again.

"Lady Arriana," the voice interrupts my thoughts and I start a little as I look at Legolas, we've been walking for several hours already and the darkness is making me uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I say not sure what I am apologising for and he shoots me a confused look,

"You are shaking are you well?" he asks and I offer him a weak smile,

"I'm fine, just… I just… this is all a bit much you know, to get used to, it's all so… so different," I say after a minute deciding it's for the best that I don't mention Boromir and he stares at me for a while before nodding in understanding.

"If you are afraid about what Aragorn was speaking of earlier…" he begins,

"It's not that, I don't think he will hurt me and I can protect myself I just don't want to come between you and I really was just thinking about everything. Yesterday is the first time I have seen death like that," I admit shuddering slightly at the memory.

"It must be hard," he says after a while, "You're light on your feet for a mortal," he adds and I give him a smile at this which he returns slightly.

"Aragorn said earlier that Boromir wasn't always in control of what he did anymore," I whisper and Legolas sighs turning to me again while we continue to walk,

"He is an honourable and good man, but he is human and he is weakened by his want to restore greatness to his city," he explains and I think for a minute whilst we walk before it clicks in my head,

"The ring," I say and he glances at me again, "the ring has a hold over him, and when he is saying those things, when he may do those things it's because of the ring," I say and he nods sadly. "Why did you call me that earlier?" I ask deciding to change the subject.

"Call you what?" he glances at me and raises an eyebrow slightly in confusion,

"Lady Arriana," I clarify,

"Because that is your name is it not?" he smirks and I sigh slightly at the annoying elf, he seems determined to never make things easy for me.

"Yes but it sounds strange,"

"How so?"

"Well you normally… you… normally you call me little one," I stutter feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

"I did not realise that you had grown so accustomed to the name," he says after a pause and I glance at him to see that he looks genuinely interested.

"I kind of, well, I quite like it," I say in a whisper staring at the floor,

"And tell me little one why is that?" he asks and I can barely stop the slight shudder that runs down my spine as he lowers his voice to a husky whisper to ask this, oh God please do not tell me I am getting a crush on the stupid elf.

"It makes me feel like I belong," I answer eventually, "I've never belonged anywhere before it's a nice feeling that's all," I finish and before he can say anything else I speed up a bit to walk with Gimli.

Our journey continues like this for days we stop to rest but mostly just fumble through the darkness, the herbs that Aragorn gave me and the rest has proved a miracle on my ribs however and I feel as good as new.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later we reach the great halls and I gaze around in amazement at the beauty and size of the place but suddenly Gimli lets out a cry that makes me jump and rushes away from us. We quickly take off after him and skid to a halt as we enter a tomb, he lets out a wail and falls to his knees and my heart breaks a little for him. The next few minutes are forced and painful, the grief and closeness of the tomb make it hard to breathe as I explore the small room in a desperate attempt to not focus on the emotions in this room and the fear that is almost palpable from the hobbits and me probably. Gandalf picks up a book and begins to read from it and my heart is pounding in my chest as he finishes.

"They are coming… We cannot get out. They are coming," Suddenly there is a crash and everyone freezes, Gandalf is shouting but I can't make out the words as my ears become focussed on another noise from somewhere far below us.

"Whats that noise?" I ask quietly and the others spin to look at me, Legolas' eyes widen slightly as he too can hear it and he frowns at me slightly come to think of it he seems to do that a lot, frown at me I mean.

"Drums," he murmurs before rushing to the door with Boromir who pulls back quickly as arrows embed themselves in the door where his head had been seconds before.

"They have a cave troll," Bormomir shouts as he starts barricading the door shut.

"Who do?" I ask trying to hide the quiver in my voice.

"Orcs" Sam almost whimpers as he stares at Frodo's sword which is glowing blue and then there is a crash and everything changes, Aragorn pushes me back towards the hobbits and Gandalf,

"Stay close to Gandalf, stay out of sight," he shouts to me. I want to shout what the bloody hell are Orcs and what the fuck am I supposed to do? But I don't I do as he says and try my very best to focus on breathing, staying conscious and not letting on how much I am freaking out right now.

I am painfully aware of the fact that I am unarmed and as they break through the door I am almost so shocked and repulsed by the look of them that I forget to run. Turning I realise that there is nowhere to run to anyway so, picking up a heavy sword from one of the old dwarf corpses I decide to do what I promised to do and help. Despite my best intentions however fear is pulsing through me and I know that I am about to die, I have no training in any kind of fighting, especially not sword fighting. Who am I kidding I've never even defending myself properly in a fist fight, I've got no chance I'm going to fucking die! I back quickly into an alcove dragging the heavy sword behind me and trying not to whimper or scream at the sounds of battle as they increase and surround me.

Suddenly, I see one of the orcs raising an arm to throw a sword at Aragorn who is fighting with another one and realising that he won't be able to stop it I rush forwards and let out a cry as I cut it down with the heavy sword feeling the wrenching in my shoulder as the heavy weapon drags on my small muscles. Before I can think though one of the creatures approaches me, pausing as it realises I am a woman and I take advantage of this swinging my sword and burying it in its chest. I know that fear is pulsing off of me as I kill for the first time, a sharp pain in my shoulder makes me realise that I have been hit with a sword from behind me, luckily it is a glancing blow and has only nicked my skin slightly, I duck quickly and kill the creature. Then my heart nearly stops as the massive creature I guess must be the troll crashes into the room, there are shouts all around me as the others fight and try to kill it at the same time as trying to protect Frodo and probably me and the other Hobbits too.

Seeing it aim a blow at Boromir I quickly push him out of the way and am caught by its swing and find myself sailing through the air before feeling the pain of the wall as I hit it. My head spinning every inch of my body crying out in pain as my thin clothes do nothing to protect me from the impact, I struggle desperately to find my footing and stop the fuzziness in my head as I become aware of a presence in front of me.

"That was stupid my Lady you could have been killed," it takes me a few minutes to realise that it is Boromir in front of me, protecting me, maybe I hit my head harder than I thought I had.

"I'm sorry," I say eventually, my voice sounding thick to my ears which are still ringing slightly as I taste blood in the back of my throat.

"I did not say it wasn't brave," he adds with a quick glance back at me and a smile which I try my best to return without wincing in pain. Eventually I manage to regain my footing and pick up my sword just in time to swing it wildly at another creature that is trying to attack us. It feels like minutes later that the battle is over and everyone is gathered around Frodo,

"I'm okay, I am not hurt," he says and I let out a breath I hadn't realised that I had been holding but before we have time to catch our breath we are running. Aragorn grabs my hand and pulls me after him.

"That was brave little one," he says quietly as he pulls me along,

"What was?" I ask feigning ignorance of the whole thing,

"You saved my life when you could have stayed hidden and you saved Boromir too,"

"Oh," so he had noticed then I was hoping I would get away with that one before he gets the chance to say anything else however we are skidding to a halt and he is pushing me behind him as the fellowship create a circle around me. I gulp as I realise that we are completely surrounded by orcs suddenly though I feel a heat wash over me and glancing up see frightened looks on everyones faces including Legolas and that scares me because so far I haven't seen him scared at all.

"Run," Gandalf shouts as the orcs scatter and we are running again skidding to a halt at the top of a massive flight of broken stairs I feel my legs quiver at the sight and nearly buckle. I am not a huge fan of heights and I know that I will die if I try to jump.

"Arriana jump," I look up startled out of my panic to see the others already on the other side but I shake my head and sink to the ground shaking,

"I can't" I whisper and I can see that no-one other than Legolas has heard me,

"I will catch you you must jump," Legolas shouts but I shake my head again turning slightly as I hear the Balrog approaching.

"Arriana, you are destined to save this world, you must jump now or we all die," Gandalf shouts and I stare at him in open shock as do the others.

"But I don't even belong here, I'm useless and a burden," I say,

"Yes you do, you have always belonged here, this is your world it always was, you feel it too I know you do, now jump," he replies and before I can talk myself out of it I close my eyes and make the leap.

For one heart stopping moment I think that I am going to keep falling but then strong arms are wrapped around me and I am shaking against a warm and solid chest.

"The bridge," Gandalf shouts now and there is a hand in mine pulling me along. I feel sick with fear as we run and am not sure how my legs are still holding me up. When we reach the narrow bridge I almost scream in panic seeing the drop on either side,

"I will not let you fall, come," Legolas say standing in front of me suddenly and taking my other hand squeezing them both slightly before dropping one and moving in front of me, I nod numbly at him and follow along after him in shock one hand still in his.

I am aware of screaming, of Gandalf falling, of grief filling the space around me, and of pain, turning my head slightly I gasp to see a dark arrow sticking out of my shoulder.

Then we are outside the others are crying and grieving for Gandalf and I am gasping for breath, every fibre of my being is screaming in agony as I try to control it. My breaths are coming in painful gasps as I stand and stare around at the others grieving for the loss of Gandalf. I try to take a step forward but my legs give way suddenly as if they are numb and I fall to my knees, barely registering the pain of my knee caps hitting the rock as I sway in a kneeling position everything is becoming very narrow, everything focussed on my shoulder.

"Aragorn," I hear someone yell in panic my eyes going in and out of focus.

Aragorn is kneeling in front of me now, he snaps the arrow off and I think I scream but I'm not sure, it could be someone else. Everything is such a blur, my heartbeat pounding in my head a burning pain begins flowing through me.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's been hit," someone yells,

"Arriana," someone else calls, I think it might be Pippin or Sam,

"Not her too, do something Aragorn, Legolas," I think that's Merry's voice but I can't be certain I can't be certain of anything anymore.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I say thickly as I focus on the others and realise our need to get away.

"Little one…" a voice starts and I focus on Aragorn's face and shake my head in determination before pulling myself to my feet biting the inside of my mouth to stop from crying out.

"It will be fine until we get to safety, it is not deep we must move," I say with a struggle.

"Arriana you are gravely wounded," Legolas tries,

"No we must move," I say and somehow I manage to start walking and then jogging thankfully my entire body seems to become numb so I can move without feeling it, we run for hours.

As the afternoon settles every step is jarring and I am beginning to lose that blissful numb feeling as pain starts to pulse more freely through me. I just have to keep reminding myself that I've had worse, I've been in worse pain than this before and this time I have a purpose I can't give up I have to help Frodo but the truth is I haven't ever felt pain like this. It's like lava running through my veins, white hot burning pain pulsing through my body with every step I take and I am running out of will to keep going.

"My lady," a voice asks and I realise that I have stopped running altogether now, that I can't seem to make my legs move anymore. I look up and see Boromir looking at me from where he has paused in front of me and I can vaguely see the others beginning to stop and turn towards me too but things are going blurry again, nausea races through me suddenly and I double over and vomit what little contents there was in my stomach. The action of retching pulls on my wound and I scream out in agony suddenly unable to control it anymore.

"Arriana," the voice is so full of panic that I nearly sob as I find myself lying on my side and someone pulling at my top and then gasping and muttering all around me.

"It hurts," is all I am able to force out and I vaguely think that I seem to be saying this a lot and probably need to come up with something more inventive, that or stop getting hurt.

"The arrow was poisoned, I should have thought to check," I think that is Aragorn's voice,

"Not… not your… fault," I gasp out and a rough hand is placed gently on my forehead brushing the hair from my face.

"None of us thought to check Estel," Legolas is there, I think thats him talking.

"You'll have… have to l… leave me, you need to… to get to s… safety… go," I try, I can barely keep my eyes open now as another pulse of pain washes through me forcing me to grind my teeth together in order to not scream out,

"We must remove the arrow head,"

"I know but it cannot be done here," Aragorn growls back,

"L… leave me the… the orcs will b… be here soon you… you must get F… Frodo to safety," I plead my breath now coming in short painful gasps.

"She will not last if we don't do it now. Please Estel," I think that is Legolas but I can't work out why he sounds so worried.

"It can not be pulled out, I must push it all the way through, hold her down, we must cover her mouth to try to prevent the screams carrying and alerting anything to our position and when we are done we must move quickly I fear she will not last long if we do not get her to safety," Aragorn is speaking. Suddenly I feel hands everywhere on me and a strong one is placed over my mouth and then pain unlike anything I have felt is pulsing through me and I scream until I feel darkness descending over me.

Legolas is carrying me but I can't really feel anything, just pain and darkness, vague snippets of conversations as everything drifts in and out of focus, I'm not even sure how I know that Legolas is the one carrying me I can almost sense it I guess, smell something that is uniquely him as my head rests uselessly on his shoulder.

"She is raging with fever," I hear someone say,

"The poison is in her blood we must get her to the woods soon," someone replies then I can feel darkness falling over me.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly…" I don't recognise that voice I think as I come to again, feeling a fresh wave of pain wash over me as I am unable to bite back the whimper,

"Please Haldir she is hit with a poisoned arrow, we have removed it but she is losing too much blood and the poison is already in her system we need your help," Aragorn is saying and I can feel myself being passed to someone and I panic, I don't want to leave them I'm scared but I can't do anything to let them know, I can't make my voice work.

"Her breathing is shallow, too shallow," a voice is saying,

"We did all we could," I think that is Aragorn,

"These other injuries?" the same voice questions,

"She was hit by an orc I think and I know she was thrown against a wall by a cave troll, but it is the goblin arrow wound in her shoulder that poisons her," Aragorn says now, "Please Haldir hurry," he urges and panic fills me again as I am moved away from them.

"Legolas," I manage to gasp out before another moan of pain escapes me,

"Hush little one, I am here, we all are," his voice soothes me as does the touch of his hand on my head and I drift back into unconsciousness.

"You're awake," a voice says before I have even opened my eyes and squinting through the sunlight I see Legolas sitting beside me and I nod offering him a small smile.

"What happened?" I ask sitting up and realising that there is only a dull ache now in my shoulder,

"You were shot with an orc arrow, it was coated in poison," he replies and I make a silent oh as I take this in.

"I… thank you… for saving me," I say eventually not really sure what else to say.

"It was the healers here that saved you I merely carried you," he says and I flush a little smiling again, "The lady of the light wishes to see you," he adds now and helping me to my feet I realise that I am wearing a gown now and I look at him in question, "the healers had to throw your clothing away, it was ruined, so they have dressed you in an elven gown,"

"I can't take their clothes, these are too beautiful, I can't…"

"I think they suit you perfectly," he cuts in and I flush again before he leads me out and down to a fountain where the most beautiful woman I have ever seen is standing, he bows quickly to her and retreats quickly which leaves me incredibly confused and slightly frustrated, he is so hot and cold with me and not exactly having a huge amount of experience with men and zero experience in dealing with elves means I have no idea what to think not that I should be worrying about whether the elf I have a crush on, yes I have to admit I am hopelessly infatuated with the bloody annoying, perfect elf, returns my feelings.

"Welcome young one," she says in a beautiful sing song type voice bringing me out of my musings,

"Hi," I reply in a whisper,

"You are a long way from what you know," she observes and I nod, "I know you have many questions and all will become clear in time but know that you belong here and you will be a great asset to the fellowship you must never doubt that, you are no burden," she says,

"How can you be so sure?" I ask,

"I see many things Arriana and your coming here is something that has been written for many years," well that's nice and cryptic and I hear her giggling as I realise that she can read my mind and I duck my head slightly feeling myself flush with embarrassment oh crap that means she knows I like Legolas too, bollocks!

"You should go and see your companions they have been worried these last two days," she says and I nod turning away from her before pausing and turning back,

"Will I see you again?" I ask,

"You will only be staying here for a few more nights, maybe a week but I will see you again before the end,"

"So I am staying with them… the fellowship when they leave?" I ask

"Do you wish to stay?"

"No! I mean it is lovely here but I can't they… I have to go with them," I stutter,

"The journey they are on is fraught with danger,"

"I know,"

"And yet you would still travel with them?" she asks quirking an eyebrow at me.

"It's hard to explain, I feel like I have to. I want to. They are all I know here, they are my family in a way," I say and she smiles slightly.

"And if they wish to leave you here?"

"I hadn't thought about that," I say quietly, fear building up in me at the thought of not seeing them anymore, them not wanting me.

"Do not trouble yourself the right decision will be made go now and rest with them you still have much recovering to do," she says and I try to offer her a smile as I walk away following an elf that has appeared to lead me to the others.

"Arriana you're better," Pippin and Merry exclaim throwing themselves at my legs and making me giggle, temporarily forgetting my fear of them abandoning me.

"Aye, It's good to see you looking so well lass," Gimli grumbles and I give him a smile as they gesture for me to sit.

Sometime later I am sitting with Gimli and the hobbits when Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir reappear and I tense immediately avoiding their gaze.

"What's wrong Lady Arriana?" Sam asks sensing my discomfort,

"Nothing," I mumble quietly but I know that none of them are convinced.

"Little one tell me what the matter is, are you in pain?" Aragorn asks crouching in front of me and I glance up catching his gaze and feel my eyes fill with tears straight away.

"Are you going to leave me?" I blurt out before I can stop myself, apparently I am still weak enough for my defences to be down.

"What?" he asks looking confused.

"Are you going to leave me here?" I ask again,

"It would be safer…" he starts after a pause and I feel my heart plummet as I stand shakily,

"I see," I say in a wobbly voice moving to walk away,

"Surely you do not want to be open to danger, to death?" Legolas asks and they all look up at me as I sigh turning back towards them,

"I do not fear death and I do not fear danger but I do fear being alone and abandoned again," I say in a quiet voice before turning away and walking into the trees. After walking for a few minutes I find a small clearing and sit down against a tree my legs tucked up underneath me as I cry quietly. Okay so I had lied a little I definitely do fear danger and death, well I fear pain because whilst the wound in my shoulder had been reduced to a dull ache and I was surprised to see that there is hardly a scar left now, I will never forget the crippling pain it had brought. What the hell was I going to do now? They were my whole life here, I literally have no-one else!

"My lady," a voice says quietly and I tense turning to face the voice and seeing Boromir tense further, feeling guilty as soon as I see his face fall as he notices my reaction.

"Hello my lord," I reply after a minute and after a short hesitation he sits beside me and we sit for a while in silence.

"I am sorry," he says so suddenly into the silence I almost jump before turning to look at him.

"What for?" I ask and he grimaces slightly,

"For so many things," he sighs, "I haver treated you badly from the moment I met you, I have hurt you and for that I don't expect forgiveness," he sighs before continuing "I always wanted to have a daughter, I nearly did once she would be about your age now," he breaks off here looking almost shocked at having told me this and I reach over and clasp his hand slightly in mine.

"I know it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you, not for anything and besides you saved my life in those mines so we can call it quits," I whisper and he ducks his head as I notice him crying, "please don't cry, I'm sorry," I say and he grasps me suddenly pulling me to him and hugging me tightly which makes me tense completely for a while before I finally relax a little and wrap my arms around him too as I try to offer him some comfort.

"I will not leave you Arriana, I will protect you, of that I promise," he says roughly after a while when he has composed himself again,

"But the others don't want me," I say in a whisper and he smiles,

"They have already decided to take you with us, they never really considered otherwise, they just want you safe Arriana, we all do, why do you doubt us so easily?"

"I never had anyone to protect me, I never had a father to care for me, I only ever had people leaving me, people abandoning me I guess it's just hard to accept that it has all changed so quickly," I reply feeling myself blush and so duck my head in shame but he grasps my chin and pulls my face up so our eyes meet.

"I would be honoured if you would let be your guardian," he says gruffly and I feel my mouth drop open in shock,

"Really?" I ask in awe and he nods smiling, "Like forever, you want to keep me, you'll be my father?" I ask feeling my eyes filling with tears and he nods again before grunting as I fling myself back into his arms and sob with joy and grief for Gandalf and guilt for feeling happy. Yes so okay I get that this is all bit strange and he hated me until, well until now but actually that was more the ring and he is a good man and the strange thing is I believe him. I really, honestly believe him and it feels right. It's hard to explain but it feels like this is the way it was mean to be and I can't help believing it and trusting in my instincts and so I continue to cry and cry and in the end I cry until I fall into an exhausted sleep.

Waking up the next morning I grimace and wince in pain as I try to stretch my hurt shoulder, before feeling a hand gently soothing my hair back from my face causing me to sigh contentedly before my eyes shoot open as a voice booms across the clearing we're in.

"Hands off my charge elf," my face flushes with embarrassment but I can't help the giggle as I see Legolas' shocked face.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really see or speak to the rest of the fellowship for the next few days as I rest and recover and they train, the healers seem surprised at how fast I am healing and there are murmurs that I am elf, but obviously this can't be true because there are no elves in London. Legolas seems to always be there when I wake up in the morning and sometimes I have woken to him stroking the hair back from my forehead or humming quietly but he is always so stiff and formal as soon as I am awake, acting as if my touch burns him and leaving as quickly as he can. Although that may have something to do with my new Guardian who is being very over protective which I am finding equal parts endearing and frustrating. When it is decided that I am healed enough and everyone is well rested I am given travelling clothes designed for comfort and to try and disguise my sex from enemies and I change into them on the morning of the fifth day before following two elf women to the boats where the others are waiting. I have to say that they have all taken the strange news that Boromir, the man who hated me, has taken on the role of my guardian very well. They all seem to think that it is perfectly brilliant and a decision waiting to happen, which if I think back to our time in Moria could not be further from the truth but hey maybe these lot are just extremely good at denial.

The others all greet me then we line up as Galadriel approaches us with gifts, she hands Legolas a new bow and the look of wonder on his beautiful face makes my heart swell, I quickly push those feelings down, someone as beautiful as him would never touch me and besides he hates me and it would be slightly distracting to this mission if I fell in love with an elf, who will still look like he does now when I'm an old lady, this thought makes me shudder, besides Boromir would flip his lid if I was already getting distracted by such things so soon into his role as my dad so instead I concentrate on the hobbits and their gifts of daggers. When she turns to me everyone stops to stare and listen.

"You are of great importance to this mission and in time will become of great importance to this fellowship and this world, take this dagger in the hopes that it will keep you and others around you safe until the time comes for you to be trained in the use of other weapons," she says handing me a beautiful ornate dagger, I am aware of the others staring at me and can feel myself flushing with the attention as I offer Galadriel a small smile before she is gone and Legolas is helping me into a boat. We travel for three days by river, camping for just a few hours each evening, I am in a boat with Gimli and Legolas and no-body has spoken much. Sitting in the boat I start to hum quietly to myself and with a little encouragement from the others I gradually let my voice become loud enough for them to hear. I had not yet had the chance to grieve properly for Gandalf except that cry I had with Boromir but everything has been so overshadowed with other things I feel like I haven't said goodbye and so I use this as my opportunity. I close my eyes as I sing too embarrassed to see them looking at me.

It's alright to cry

Even my dad does sometimes

So don't wipe your eyes

Tears remind you you're alive

It's alright to die

Cause deaths the only thing you haven't tried

But just for tonight

Hold on

So live life like you're giving up

Cause you act like you are

Go ahead and just live it up

Go on and tear me apart

It's alright to shake

Even my hand does sometimes

So inside we rage

Against the dying of the light

It's alright to say that deaths the only thing you haven't tried

But just for today

Hold on

So live life like you're giving up

Cause you act like you are

Go ahead and just live it up

Go on and tear me apart

Hold on

Live life like you're giving up

Cause you act like you are

Go ahead and just live it up

Go on and tear me apart

And hold on

"Thank you," Legolas says quietly and I whip round to look up at him in surprise and then simply nod and offer him a small smile before letting the silence once again envelop me.

On the third day we stop although I can feel the tension in the air as Legolas and Aragorn talk, then Sam cries out that Frodo is gone and I whip around panic filling me for some reason.

"Boromir is gone too," I say wincing at the quiver in my voice,

"Split up, we must find them," Aragorn demands and we are all running. I feel like the last few days have been a strange dream, almost like the safety blanket of Galadriel and the elves was still draped over me and now I have been suddenly doused in the icy water of reality.

Sound is muffled in amongst the trees and I can hear the pounding of my own heart above anything else, until suddenly I hear the pounding of feet, orc feet and as I see them my blood freezes, these aren't the same as the orc in the mines, they are taller, stronger even more terrifying. I let out a startled scream and start to run in the opposite direction but they quickly surround me.

"A woman, oh you will be fun, it has been so long," the leader growls reaching for me but thinking quickly I manage to stab him in the hand with my dagger, he bellows in pain before punching me hard in the face and then grabbing my by the throat pulling me up against a tree, "or maybe I'll kill you now just for fun," he growls and bile rises in my throat even as I struggle to breathe my check throbbing and my head spinning, suddenly though his grip loosens and he is on the floor dead, I fall with him pushing myself away even as I grapple for my dagger and try to swipe and kill the beasts around me. Looking up I see Boromir fighting with them and I immediately stand and begin to duck and dive fighting as best as I can with my dagger. A forceful blow means that the dagger is knocked from my hand and a pain in head makes me see stars as I am once again held against a tree by the throat my hands grappling to pull off its filthy claws as the dig into my skin bruising it and slowly suffocating me.

"No the girl must be brought to him alive," a voice cuts through my haze s I am once again dropped and I look up and lock eyes with Boromir who for a second looks just as terrified as I feel before he tries to fight his way towards me whilst blowing into the horn that hung at his side.

"The hobbits," I try to scream at him my voice a hoarse rasp as I see two of the monsters pick up Merry and Pippin. Everything is a blur as I gasp for air my face and throat burning with pain, looking up I see a huge beast aiming an arrow at Boromir and scream as it hits him in the shoulder, struggling forwards I grab my dagger as I see the Urakai aim again and suddenly everything slows down, I remember Galadriel's voice telling me about the dagger saving others and aiming I throw the dagger at the creature hitting him in the throat and throwing his aim off as he falls to the floor pulling the dagger out, at that moment I think I hear Aragorn's cry and then feel a glancing blow to the side of my head and slump forward into nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

When I open my eyes I am aware of movement and pain and not much else for a long time, staring around blearily when I am eventually able to open my eyes I find that I am attached to an Uruk Hai's back and Merry and Pippin are alongside me. Panic and sickness fill me completely as I stifle a scream before focusing on Pippin leaving a clue for the fellowship to follow us.

"She's awake, can we have some fun with her now?" one of the creatures wheezes and I can feel my skin crawling at the thought of it, I hear Merry and Pippin gasp and I try to give them a reassuring smile but I know it is weak at best, probably more of a grimace.

"She is to be delivered to him unspoiled," the leader says and although I don't like the fact that someone knows I'm here and wants me I am relieved that for now at least I was avoiding a fate worse than death.

It's is a few hours later they stop to make camp and rest arguing over rest and food and things quickly escalate. The Uruk Hai are hungry and soon begin fighting amongst themselves as I watch I see a chance for escape and push the hobbits towards the forest, working on ropes that bind them both and telling them to run.

"Lady Arriana," Pippin cries and I look up to see them both gesturing to me,

"I'm coming," I try to yell back my throat scratchy and raw,

"Quickly," Merry screams, as I am about to follow them one of the creatures grabs me and before I can do anything he has pulled me back towards him.

"Arriana,"

"Just go I'll catch you up," I yell as they move to come back to me and I try to fight off the orc, "Go," I say again as they hesitate and with a final look back they disappear into the darkness of the forest. The growl above brings me back to the present and the creature squatting over me and I scream, for a moment blind panic overwhelms me and I am unable to do anything but as I feel it rip off my leggings I realise that I can't let this happen, not without a fight.

I am now almost completely naked save for the wrapping on my breasts and the underwear the elves gave me, not that I remember how I lost the rest of my clothes, and he is clawing at me, I can feel my skin tearing across my chest as he rips at it and I scream in complete and utter terror, my legs bruised and bleeding as he pulls at them too, I hit him, I scratch at him, I even try to bite him but he barely even notices. Then just as I am about to give up, bile rising in my throat men on horses arrive and slay the beasts a spear flies through the one on top of me as he collapses and I push away from him. Fear is coursing through me freely now and realising my state of undress I for some reason fear them too so I scramble in the chaos and hide under a piece of cloth at the edge of the forest hidden by the darkness of the forest.

Hours later they are gone and the bodies of the Uruk Hai are burning I stumble out towards the bonfire, shaking cold and petrified as I try to work out how to find the others but before I can figure out a plan my legs give way beneath me and I fall to the ground my eyes shifting out of focus as the world spins and I pass out.

"Little one wake up, come back to us, please Arriana be strong, come back to us now," a voice whispers through the fog of unconsciousness and I stir whimpering a little as I realise my state of undress.

"Legolas," I choke out, "Aragorn?" and strong arms are around me as I break down completely sobs racking through my body.

"What happened little one? Where are Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asks,

"They got away into the forest but I couldn't follow, I tried but I couldn't escape… where is Boro? where is he?" I say trailing off as pain and darkness washes over me once more.

Opening my eyes I realise that we are camped on open ground and sitting up I feel the tenderness in my throat and head and see that not only is it late at night but that only Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas are there, I notice that the wounds on my chest have been dressed and I have one of their tunics pulled over me, although my legs are still bare as there are no spare leggings and I can see deep bruising appearing on my thighs.

"How are you feeling little one?" Aragorn asks as soon as he sees me stirring and sitting up,

"I… I'm fine," I reply unconvincingly my throat sore and my voice scratchy. "Where are… what happened? Where is Boro?" I ask and I see the grief in his eyes immediately and panic at the thought of loosing someone who had taken me in as a daughter so soon, too soon.

"Do you remember anything?" he asks and I notice that both Legolas and Gimli are also sitting beside me now watching me intently.

"I was in the forest and I tried to fight I really did but there were too many and I was alone and I only had the dagger they choked me and he… it said it would keep me for fun then Boro was there he was fighting one of them shot him with an arrow I threw my dagger at it and then they knocked me out, when I woke up I was strapped to one of their backs and Merry and Pippin were there too. We stopped for camp and they were fighting with each other so I helped Merry and Pippin cut their bindings and pushed them towards the forest but before I could cut my own one of them grabbed me," I break off shuddering violently and am unable to meet their eyes.

"Tell us what happened little one," Aragorn says quietly and I nod a little taking a deep breath before continuing.

"It grabbed me and ripped my clothes off somehow and it was clawing at me and growling and I was so scared but I fought with it and I figured that if I could keep it distracted it wouldn't go after Merry and Pippin then these men turned up on horses but I was scared so I hid in the entrance of the forest until they had gone. When I was sure they had all left I came back out but before I could work out how to find you everything started going fuzzy and I passed out," I finish looking at them startled slightly by the level of emotion in their eyes.

"I am sorry Arriana," Aragorn says eventually,

"What for?" I ask in confusion.

"We should not have left you, you were under my protection, our protection and it is our fault this has happened,"

It's fine, I'm okay see, it was not your fault I should have been stronger," I say stubbornly and they look even more shocked it's almost comical really except for the part where… well all of it really. "Where are the others?" I ask eventually noticing that the three of them didn't seem willing to tell me.

"Frodo and Sam have gone on to Mordor alone, we tracked the Uruk Hai who took you," I gasp when he says this and shiver a little when I notice that Legolas who is seated next to me is examining my face and neck intensely.

"Where's Boromir?" I ask fearing I know the answer already,

"He was badly injured little one, when we got there you were already gone, he had been shot with Uruk Hai arrows," Aragorn says his voice heavy and I shudder again as a sob forces its way out of my body.

"Is he…" I can't finish the sentence my entire body shaking,

"No little one he is still alive," Aragorn says smiling slightly at the sob of relief that escapes me.

"Then where is he? I want to see him," I say quietly,

"He was too injured to travel far with us, his wounds were beginning to fester so we sent him to Edoras to receive treatment," he replies and I nod before shuddering again.

"It's my fault," I say before I can stop myself,

"No Arriana, it is not your fault,"

"Yes it is. If I was there then he was hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself or him," I cry and I launch myself into the closest arms as Legolas sits there holding me stiffly for a while which should have made me laugh or feel really embarrassed but I can't find it in myself to do either.

"We must move soon, are you fit?" Aragorn asks softly and I nod my head, despite not feeling it.

"I won't hold you back," I whisper standing up stiffly and getting ready to run.

Fangorn forest, I shudder as we hesitate knowing that we must enter as this is where I sent the two hobbits and then taking a deep breath we run into the forest and I shift closer to Legolas as fear starts to seep into my skin,

"It's okay I will protect you, you are safe," he whispers to me as I clutch at him when I hear a noise to my right and I look up to see amusement twinkling in his eyes. Not five minutes later Legolas is whispering urgently to Aragorn and then suddenly I am pushed behind them and they are trying to fight what looks to be just a blinding white light. A voice speaks to us about the hobbits and Aragron demands that the figure reveals themselves and as the light diminishes and I focus Gandalf the white appears to us and I am shaking as I kneel before him.

"And what do we have here?" he asks when he finishes speaking to the others and notices me, I look up at him for a second, "Still with us I see," he continues with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just about," I say quietly as he approaches me and stares at me for a while,

"You are an interesting one," he mutters after a while, "I have thought about you a lot since I fell, you were born here I realise now, born of elf and mortal," I start at this taking half a step back as does Legolas staring at me intently with an expression I can't read on his face.

"I'm an elf?" I ask almost laughing, "That's impossible,"

"A half elf yes and not impossible at all, you healed far quicker from the arrow wound and poison than a mortal could have, you do not tire as easily as mortal, you are light on your feet and fair of face," he says by way of explanation as if it is all completely obvious and I should have figured this all out already and I am staring at him in shock still.

"I'm… I'm immortal?" I ask in a whisper and he nods smiling at me while I try to digest this information. "But… but how?" I ask.

"I am not exactly certain, but you have magic in you, you have elf blood in you but you have been living in a universe and on a world far away from here, a different reality," I am so confused I barely remember to breath and the pounding in my head is back too as I struggle.

"What does it mean?" I manage eventually.

"That I don't know yet but you will continue to travel with us to Rohan and we will assess more there and if I'm not mistaken there is a certain Gondorian guardian of yours waiting impatiently for news of your wellbeing there," he says and I am aware of horses being summoned and being pulled up in front on Legolas as he takes the reins before I can even ask how he possibly knows about Boromir being my guardian.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Legolas asks me we begin to ride and I can hear the concern in his voice as I gasp for breath my vision swimming slightly as I struggle to take in this new information.

"I… yes… I'm fine," I manage and he makes a noise of disbelief in his throat.

"Stop lying to me you are being stubborn again my lady," he says and I sigh a little before nodding.

"It's just my head, it still hurts thats all," I say and his grip on me tightens.

"I will not let you fall, rest Lady Arriana I have you," he says and I feel my eyes closing and my body becoming limp against his almost against my will.

"Stop calling me my lady, I told you before it's strange," I mutter and I can feel rather than hear his slight laughter as I drift to sleep.

Waking up I find myself once again lying on the hard ground, I have to say that whilst these men are lovely and protective if a little rough around the edges and I feel safer with them than I ever have in my life but God did I miss an actual bed with pillows and a duvet. Sighing quietly and slightly wistfully and still thinking about mattresses and pillows I glance around the small camp we have made and, seeing a stream I decide to go and wash some of the blood from my face and head as well as the smell of Uruk Hai off of me but a noise startles me, I guess most things startle me these days and I slip falling and hitting my head my vision swimming and nausea rising in me. You know if I didn't know better I'd say that someone had it in for me I seem to spend every other day here with some kind of concussion it's actually getting a bit ridiculous I need to sort it out and learn how to protect myself more effectively.

I am vaguely aware of someone grabbing at me and me pushing them away as panic erupts in me memories of the Uruk Hai still vivid in my mind and then nothing.

Opening my eyes I can see a face swimming into view above me, blue eyes burning into mine an expression I can't read on the most handsome face I have ever seen.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I vaguely recognise him but I can't place it.

"I think so, who are you? Where am I?" I ask trying to sit up and then giving up as my head goes fuzzy again.

"Aragorn she does not remember," he shouts looking almost panicked and I look puzzled as another face appears over me, worry more openly visible on it.

"Where am I?" I ask again weakly, "Why am I not wearing any trousers?" I ask in a slight panic trying to cover myself with the tunic as I glance down and see my legs bare to the elements and their eyes.

"Do not fear little one we will not hurt you, you are on your way to Rohan," the second man replies and I start struggling to sit up again and staring around wildly until a hand is placed gently on my shoulder and my entire body relaxes as I look into the first mans blue eyes, feeling tingles spread out from his fingers.

"You are safe Lady Arriana," the blue eyed one says quietly and I stare at him again for a while as everything else almost melts into the background and memories start to come flying back to me making me whimper as the whole experience fills my head so quickly it begins to pound painfully.

"I'm not from here, I was in another world but I feel like I belong here, there were mines and fights and… Oh God Boromir we have to get to him," I break off sobbing slightly as my guilt comes flying back to me, "why do I feel like I belong here?" I ask fear evident in my voice so much I cringe, seriously Arriana get a grip you look and sound pathetic I scold myself but it's no good because I've come to the conclusion that sometimes no matter how much you want to avoid being the pathetic little damsel in distress it's actually inevitable. I mean when you think about it was I really going to rock up here from another world where I have no skill in anything that is of any use here and suddenly be able to be the hero? Of course not I was always going to be just a tad pathetic actually it's a miracle I've lasted this long, I really should look into learning how to protect myself if I'm sticking around.

"It's okay to be afraid little one, you feel like you belong here because you do, you are from here do you remember what Gandalf said to you in the forest?" I am aware of the others sitting around and then moving away as I flinch away again, I can feel somehow that they are out of earshot.

"He said I was a half elf but I don't know what that means," I say staring up at him as he moves in front of me his hands reaching for my own and grasping them gently.

"Either your mother or father is or was elf kind and they married or bonded with a mortal, you are from Middle Earth Arriana, why or how you came to be in another world I don't know but we will work it out you are home now," he gives me a small smile and I stare at him.

"Thank you," I whisper eventually, "I feel safe when I am with you," I add almost as an after thought and blush when I realise that I have said it out loud and he nods shifting forward and gently pushing my hair out of my face.

"I have strange feelings around you too," he answers and I can't help the small smile that lights up my face before I wince again as this causes pain to shoot through my head. "Are you okay?" he asks suddenly and I nod quickly before looking at him as he gives me a stern look and then I eventually concede and shake my head.

"My head, it still hurts," I say quietly.

"You are too stubborn My Lady… Arriana," he says amending his name for me quickly with a twinkle of amusement on his face,

"We must leave Legolas," Aragorn says suddenly beside us again and I wince a tiny amount again as I look up no one noticing except Legolas who tenses beside me.

"I feel like I know you all, like you are a memory or a story but I can't place it, I feel like I knew of you before I came here, before I met you in the forest all those weeks ago," I say quietly and they all tense this time staring at me in open worry and shock, even Gandalf looks concerned which is slightly worrying maybe I should have kept that particular thought to myself then.

"We need to leave now," Gandalf says stepping forward and Legolas is suddenly on his feet in front of me.

"No," he almost shouts making us all start in shock, "she is injured she needs rest and sleep," he continues.

"She could be a powerful alliance to the fellowship but we need to get to Rohan to access her memories and strengthen her," Gandalf continues trying to reason with the irate elf in front of him.

"So you mean for her to continue traveling with us in this state?" Gimli growls and I shoot him a glance, what does he expect me to do fend for myself and catch them up later when my head ache is gone?

"Yes, she was sent here, sent back here for a reason, she will help us but we need to get her strong first,"

"Then she needs rest if we travel now then it will worsen her condition," Legolas cuts in.

"Look at her Legolas she has no leggings or trousers to wear, she is wounded and cold, how long would she last resting here before she succumbed to the cold again?" Aragorn says almost angrily.

"She is my kin we do not feel the cold, I would keep her warm," he argues back fiercely and in that moment I see both of them for what they are. I mean I knew that Aragorn was heir to the throne of Gondor but had shunned it and I knew that Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood but had chosen to travel instead of protect his realm but I had never really seen it if you know what I mean. I had always just seen them as Aragorn and Legolas, my self adopted big brother and the elf I am trying to convince myself I am not falling for in a big way, which I might tell you is no easy task, but right now I was watching two future kings and I was in awe and a little freaked out too.

"She is half elf Legolas she may be immortal but she still feels the elements more than you," Gandalf cuts in.

"Excuse me but I can speak for myself," I interrupt standing up and then flushing with frustration as I sway on my feet and Legolas has to grip me tightly to stop me from falling.

"You see she is too weak," he says angrily and the others are all looking fairly shocked by his behaviour and I have to admit I had never seen him lose his cool like this, not even when we were fighting for our lives or when Gandalf fell.

"I'm fine, I am not weak, I just have a sore head, it was just a bump," I say back,

"You were knocked out and only four weeks after you were shot with a poisoned orc arrow, not to mention the attack in the forest just days ago and… and the ordeal with those evil creatures," he snaps back and I am left reeling slightly at the ferocity in his eyes as he stares at me.

"I know myself, I promised I wouldn't hold you back I've already caused Boro to be shot by those… those things," I answer eventually breaking off as I am unable to continue, guilt once more washes through me and I am forced to turn my gaze away from their pity, "I can handle this, I have to, I have to for him, it was my fault and I need to make it right, I need to see him," I finish quietly glancing back up at Legolas whose arms were still tight around my waist as he holds me steady and he stares at me with something akin to frustration and anger flushing across his face before it is gone and a mask of indifference is back in place.

"Fine, let us go then, you ride with me," he orders moving towards the horses and quickly hoisting me into the saddle leaping behind me and leaving the others to clear the camp in a shocked silence.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask quietly while we wait.

"I do not agree with you," he replies after a pause,

"But you don't even know me," I say and already I know this is a lie he knows me better than anyone I have ever met even if we have only met in the last few weeks and barely spoken, all of these men do but Legolas, it is like he is inside my head sometimes he seems to read me so easily it scares me slightly.

"You confuse me," he admits slowly and I spin slightly in the saddle to look up at him.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly and for a second I feel like his grip on me has tightened but the next instant we are riding again and I think I must have imagined it, wishful thinking I guess.

"Why do I feel safer with you?" I ask after a while okay note to self and all others: do not sit near, speak to, or communicate in any way with the man/elf/dwarf/whoever you are falling for when tired and injured because you will spout your inner most thoughts and embarrass yourself massively.

"I don't know maybe it's because I feel bound to keep you safe," he replies tensing as he realises what he has said, huh maybe it works both ways then, "You care for Boromir a great deal," he says after a while attempting to change the subject.

"He is the first person…" I break off not knowing what to say and then feeling like I want to tell Legolas the truth, "he told me that he nearly had a daughter once that she would have been my age, he told me that he would take care of me. He is the first person to ever willingly become my guardian, he is my father now," I say quietly.

"He is a good man and will protect you with all he has although I fear he has already become very protective,"

"Maybe a little too protective, I'm not sure I will ever be let out of his sight again," I sigh and he chuckles a little at me before pulling me further into him as I yawn.

"Rest now little one, I will keep you safe," he adds and I can almost feel amusement in his voice even as my face flushes with that same unknown heat but before I can check he has pulled me further back against his chest, "rest," he orders and I do my body obeying him even as my mind struggles to be stubborn.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up I am laying in a bed and the pounding in my head is gone, carefully I sit up and test my muscles to see that they are fine if just a little stiff, the wounds on my chest are nearly completely healed with not even a scar left behind. Wait a minute, a bed! I am in an actual bed, with covers and pillows and everything! Oh God am I dreaming again? I know I'm not home, or back in the other world where I grew up or whatever I am supposed to call it now as this is not exactly a memory foam mattress with down pillows and duvets but still it is not the ground and for that I am incredibly grateful. But now to figure out where exactly I am and where the others are and just as I am getting out of bed to investigate a knock on the door makes me startle a little and then a young woman enters carrying a dress with her.

"My lady you are awake how are you feeling?" she asks and I smile shyly at her.

"Better thank you," I answer as she gives me the clothes she has and then waits for me to change before helping me lace up the dress.

"Your companions will be so pleased to see you they have been very worried," she says as she finishes lacing it and I turn to face her.

"How long have I been asleep then?" I ask in confusion,

"Nearly three days," she says quietly and I stifle a gasp of shock,

"How are they? How is Boromir?" I ask and she smiles softly at me.

"Your Guardian has been frantic with worry it has been hard to keep him from sitting with you all hours, and the elf has terrified anyone who has dared to near you door," he says and I laugh a little imagining him arguing with them all.

"Oh," I say quietly when my laughter subsides,

"You must go and meet them now my lady they wish to train with you," she says as she pushes me out of the door steadily and I make my way down the corridor to the hall she has directed me to.

"Arriana you are awake how are you feeling?" Aragorn says beaming at me as I find them in a large hall with their weapons out looking like they have been sparring with one another.

Legolas looks like he wants to speak to me or move towards me but he doesn't. Aragorn on the other hand walks straight to me and embraces me quickly, as does Gimli.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I say after a second,

"We are just glad you are well, you are well aren't you Lass?" Gimli asks and I am aware of them all staring at me, I guess the dwarf must be warming to me then that's good news at least.

"Where is she?" A voice shouts suddenly and I peer around them to see Boromir rushing towards me and looking very healthy which lifts my heart,

"Boro," I call out flinging myself into his arms and feeling suddenly tearful, "I'm so glad you are safe," I whisper as he holds me tightly before pulling away and holding my head between his hands.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again, I was sick with worry," he says sternly and I flush,

"Sorry," I mutter,

"I mean putting yourself in that danger for my sake it is not worth it,"

"Yes you are, you are worth everything, you're my family now, you said you were, or did you change…" I trail off suddenly nervous that he had decided that I wasn't worth it.

"You are my daughter in all but blood, I have made that bond with you and you can not change it, I never want to see you in that danger again," he says gruffly and I offer him a small smile,

"I'm not sure that can be avoided, I mean I am part of the fellowship and we are in a war," I say quietly and glance up as I hear the others chuckling at Boromir's outraged expression.

"We just want to keep you safe little one," Aragorn states and I smile again.

"I know and thank you, I am so grateful that I have family and friends here now that want to care for me," I say pulling Boromir to me again for another hug and burying my head in his chest as his arms hold me tightly.

"How are you?" he says eventually pulling away again.

"I'm fine," I say smiling, "really," I add as I see a glance exchanged between them, "so what are we doing today?" I ask to change the subject.

"Training, you are to learn to use our weapons if you are to continue with us on our journey, you were left too vulnerable in the mines and at the ruins, we will make sure that you are prepared for future battles," Aragorn says and I nod nervously gulping at the prospect of more fighting and taking the sword he holds out to me, trying not to show how heavy it is and trying not to notice the tension in Boromir's face.

"Have you ever learnt to fight before?" Legolas asks speaking for the first time but still keeping his distance as he watches us.

"No," I admit and wince as I hear Legolas say something in elvish to Aragorn I don't know what he is saying but I know it is about me and he is angry. "I learn quickly though," I add optimistically hoping to dispel some of the tension.

"It would take you years to be even half prepared for what we face," Legolas almost yells and anger flares in me even as I feel my eyes sting and my face flush.

"Well we don't have years so we had better get started," I bite out trying to stop my voice from quivering as I do so.

"You heard her. Besides she is the adopted daughter of the captain of Gondor she will be incredible," Boromir says and I smile at him, silently thanking him for his support.

"She is from another world she has never had to learn to fight, she knows not what we face," Legolas retaliates and I see the men squaring up to one another so I jump between them.

"Be that as it may we have no choice," I say firmly and they eventually back down and I move to stand and face Aragorn.

We train hard all morning, Aragorn does not take it easy on me and whilst I find that I am not completely useless and actually have some skill which seems to relax them slightly as much as it confuses me, maybe it has something to do with Gandalf saying I am apparently half elf, which by the way I have still not even begun to comprehend at all I mean would you? I've gone from being a plain old boring, useless human to some sort of hybrid who is going to live forever! Oh and apparently has some built in sword fighting, ninja ability, alright so maybe I was pushing it a bit with the ninja stuff and the skill I referred to just means I haven't dropped the thing or managed to cut myself with it yet. Anyway I digress, I am getting tired and, dropping my concentration for a second I find myself flying backwards and hitting a wall hard groaning slightly and seeing stars as I slip down it.

"Stop! She is still recovering you are being too hard on her," Legolas suddenly breaks in standing in front of me his own knives out and pointing towards Aragorn who looks almost as confused as I feel until some sort of comprehension about something dawns across his face and he lowers his sword slightly, well I'm glad he seems to know what's going on because I haven't got the foggiest, I feel like I've spent the last few months wandering around in a perpetual state of absolute confusion which occasionally brightens to mild bewilderment.

"She must be prepared melamin," he replies quietly,

"And she will be after a rest and some food and water," Legolas insists already turning and lifting me up holding on to me in a way that made my heart flutter despite the fact that I knew he could never feel anything for me and I desperately try to will my body not to react to his close proximity.

"I'm okay," I insist but he shakes his head his grip on me tightening ever so slightly,

"After food and water, we will practise with a bow and arrow, you are my kin so you should be proficient," he says leading me inside letting go of me so suddenly when people turn towards us that Aragorn has to reach out to balance me and I feel my face flush once more in embarrassment.

"You best watch out my friend I think our elf has a soft spot for your ward," Gimli mutters as I sit beside Boromir and I flush with embarrassment as the Gondorian growls slightly.

"Quiet Gimli," he replies lowly taking a gulp from his tankard,

"You mark my words you said it yourself his eyes are never far from her," he laughs only chortling more when he receives nothing but another growl in reply from Boromir.

That afternoon we train again for hours and Legolas was right I am good with a bow and arrow, thinking about it I should have realised that I would be good at this, I mean when we were fighting in the woods I threw that knife from quite a distance and hit my target, granted not exactly where I had planned to hit my target but I was preoccupied and half dead at the time. Okay not half dead exactly but you get the picture.

The next day we train again and the day after that. A week later and I am still training hard every day and improving everyday but my feelings for Legolas are confusing me. I know I shouldn't be feeling anything but it is getting worse every day, I am falling in love with him and I can't seem to do anything to stop it. the worst thing though is how he is behaving half the time he is overprotective and kind, stepping in, holding me to him for slightly too long when he lifts me from the ground and steadies me, brushing the hair out of my face and cupping my cheek to check for injuries, brushing my fingers with his but then the rest of the time he acts like my touch burns him, that I disgust him and annoy him with my very presence and it is driving me crazy. It's as if since being here, among these people instead of out there travelling all the time our brains… my brain at least, is getting the chance to process things and it is doing a fine job of messing everything up. At least out there I could pretend that I just fancied him a bit because he was good looking and protective but now I have no choice but to admit that I love the stupid elf and I hate him for it. Fine, okay I don't hate him but only because I can't I hate my stupid arse brain for making me realise it though!

I withdraw from them all as these feelings plague me, I know that I am confusing him too and it breaks my heart that I could get him hurt or killed because of something stupid I do. I start to feel that I am doing everything wrong and Aragorn is getting frustrated with my lack of concentration and my decreasing confidence but I can't seem to stop it. At least I have Boromir. He is a constant support always standing beside me. His own injuries have healed nicely and he has spent his days sparring with Gimli and occasionally me and Aragorn too. He does seem to be getting as frustrated by Legolas' behaviour as I am though and I have heard him mutter insults and warnings under his breath directed towards the beautiful elf who undoubtedly has heard them all but to his credit has just ignored them.

Two weeks later and I am just about to loose the plot completely once again I have finished training tired and confused, He started the day as he always does being distant and quiet just staring at me as I fought with Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn before jumping in and stopping them when he decided I was too tired his arms around me pulling me up, his hands and fingers setting my skin on fire and his eyes boring into my soul making my heart beat so bloody fast, too bloody fast which almost caused an all out fight between him and Boromir. I wish we could just leave this place and move on get things back to the way they were before I was in love with him. Have I ever not been in love with him? my brain suddenly asks and the thought is so ridiculous and unanswerable that I growl out loud as I trudge down the corridor.

Getting back to my room I feel mentally and physically exhausted and have just flopped down on my bed when the door opens and a young woman walks in,

"Excuse me my lady but there is to be a feast tonight, we all leave for Helms Deep in two days time and the king wishes to feast tonight I am to get you ready," she says and I groan quietly but let her wash and dress me before she makes me sit as she brushes my long blonde hair and braids it she starts suddenly letting out a tiny gasp and I look at her, "what's wrong?" I ask,

"I'm sorry my lady I just… I didn't realise that you were an elf," she blushes and I notice for the first time my slightly pointed ears, huh I'm sure they never used to look like that.

"Only a little," I smile at her, and looking in the mirror realise why she was startled, I am not really very elf looking, I am not graceful or beautiful, I am still nothing, less than nothing. She soon finishes and leads me to a hall where the men are I am feeling nervous and shy but seeing Legolas makes my heart skip a beat and I automatically feel more relaxed it's a strange feeling but it's as if whenever he is near me a wave of serenity almost washes over me and I can feel it tingling in my bones. I offer him a small smile he doesn't return it however, staring at me briefly his eyes boring into me before turning away from me and talking to Gimli. Despite my best intentions I can feel my heart plummeting and breaking a little. I try my best to not let the hurt show but the sting I feel is apparently all too visible on my face.

"Give him time Arriana, he is just confused," Aragorn says from beside me suddenly and I turn to look at him.

"Because I'm a freak," I sigh in answer and he stares at me for a while,

"Different yes but I'm not sure what a freak is," he says looking confused,

"It means that I'm strange, that no one wants me, that I'm nothing, that I'm less than nothing," I say in explanation almost holding a hand over my own mouth as I realise what my loose tongue has given away, okay so exhaustion is literally my kryptonite it makes me stupid, self pitying, emotional and apparently willing to share all of these things with anyone who will stand still long enough.

"Why would you think those things about yourself?" he asks in bewilderment staring hard at me and I am aware of Legolas staring at me too although he turns away quickly and moves further away from me and I sigh again oh well in for a penny in for a pound I think to so in retrospect I will probably think that it is a terrible idea to keep talking in the morning but right now I'm really tired and really achey from all the practise and really, really struggling with Legolas and all the bloody stupid emotions he is making me feel all the fucking time!

"Look at the way people are looking at me, the woman who did my hair was shocked that I had these…" I break off gesturing to my ears, "and I'm not surprised no wonder Legolas wants nothing to do with me he must be disgusted, how can someone that looks like me, so, so plain and ugly so nothing, so very useless at everything. How could I be of the same race, even a little bit as someone as perfect as him?" he looks like he is about to interrupt me so I plough on all of my old insecurities that come from my life before, the one I had tried to hide from them all as much as possible coming to the forefront and pouring out of me. "But it doesn't matter Aragorn, I came to terms long ago with all of those things besides being beautiful will not help me to help win this war will it? If I was beautiful would it have helped me save Boromir from being injured? Gandalf from falling? I was pathetic and useless in my old life and even if I am still ugly I will not let anyone else I care about die or be hurt so lets forget it," I finish and walk away as quickly as possible leaving him gaping after me.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you," Boromir says sitting beside me on the steps outside where I had found myself, I look up at him and offer him a weak smile but I know he is not fooled. "Aragorn told me what you said, he is worried," he says more softly and I sigh as I lean into him slightly resting my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I on the other hand am furious," he says and I giggle a tiny bit despite my melancholy.

"And why would that be?" I ask quietly,

"It is my job as your guardian to protect you in any way I can and I fear I have failed to protect even your heart," he sighs and we are both silent for a long time before I speak.

"I fear I am in love with a man… an elf that can not, will not love me back," I whisper into his shoulder as I feel the tears welling in my eyes, his sigh is deeper this time, almost a growl as he pulls me closer to him.

"If he does not return your love then he does not deserve it child. You are brave and kind and beautiful and quite frankly if he can't recognise that then I don't want him to hold my daughters heart," I burst into tears at this partly with heartache but mostly because he called me his daughter, I had a father, after all these years one that had actually chosen me. It's difficult to explain the feeling, it's a bit like coming home after years of being adrift. I had spent my entire life being unwanted. At the orphanage, the care home I was brought up in and all the foster parents I was intermittently sent to, I never had a home, my own space, my own things but worse than that I never had anyone. No-one that I knew I could always turn to, someone who would always be there and now here I was in another world moaning about being in love which makes me want to both laugh and throw up internally, how disgustingly teenage angsty and girly, I mean fair enough technically I was still a teenager but still. I look up at him for a minute and relish the feeling of comfort and love I feel when I think about the fact that this man called me his own. That no matter what happens I would have someone who would love me and look after me and keep me safe. It's a pretty amazing feeling actually and coupled with my tiredness makes the tears start pouring afresh, which is irritating its just a good job they haven't invented mascara here yet or I'd be looking distinctly panda like right now.

"I love you dad," I whisper and he immediately pulls away and stares at me,

"What did you call me?" he asks and I feel my face heat up with humiliation,

"I… I called you dad. Is that not okay? I'm sorry if I offended you," I stutter, oh shit have I ruined it again and then suddenly he laughs out loud before pulling me into a bone crushing hug before pulling away again and holding my face in his hands and I am startled to see tears running down his own face.

"I would love it if you would call me that more often," he says softly stroking away my tears with the pad of his thumb, "I love you too sweetheart, and I will go and hunt down this elf for you now and hurt him," he smiles which makes me blanch and grab at his arm.

"Please don't it is not his fault, I would rather we just forget about it," I say quickly and he smiles again.

"Very well but if he hurts you again I will kill him," he says and I smile a little at him this. "Come on it is time for bed," he says eventually and I laugh as he pulls me up and then ushers me to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two days and I have avoided everyone in that time, expect for Boromir who had hardly left my side, barely eating or leaving my room but we leave for Helms Deep today and so I can't hide anymore. Putting on my outfit of leggings a loose shirt and tunic with boots, I strap a belt around my waist and sigh as I realise that I have no weapon not even my dagger as I had lost it in the woods when we fought the Uruk Hai. Well at least the outfit is comfortable and practical and yet still feminine somehow. A knock at my door brings me out of my reverie and I turn to see Boromir standing in the doorway looking at me with a pensive expression.

"I wish you did not have to come," He says eventually,

"There is not much alternative really," I smile,

"You could go to Gondor, my father and brother would care for you in Minis Tirith until I come home," he says hopefully and I laugh a little as I sit on the edge of the bed and stare up at him.

"You know that I would not… could not leave you, any of you Boro. I am a part of the Fellowship I cannot leave besides I am ready look," I say trying to cheer him up and stop him worrying about me, standing up and spinning round to show off my new outfit.

"The perfect picture of a warrior," he says quietly,

"Yep, except that I have no weapons," I grumble and he chuckles a little at this,

"Well then maybe it is time I returned this to you," he says pulling out my dagger and holding out to me.

"My dagger, how did…?" I trail off as I take the small but deadly weapon in my hands and tuck it neatly into my boot where I think it is safest.

"I found it with the help of Gimli and I kept hold of it for you,"

"Thank you," I whisper hugging him tightly, "although I'm not sure of what use I shall be with only this," I mutter and he laughs again,

"Well you saved my life with it, never forget power does not come from the size or the number of your weapons," he says and I stare up at him in a mixture of awe and confusion, "but if you are still unsatisfied then we should go and see the others," he adds and pulls me from the room before I can protest.

"There you are little one we wondered where you had got to these last few days," Aragorn smiles and I tense slightly until I realise that they are not going to mention the other night.

"Sorry, I've been… busy," I finish lamely,

"Well I have a gift for you," Aragorn continues going to his bag and pulling from beside it a beautiful sword.

"Wow… Oh my word… it's beautiful… where?" I can barely get my words out as I examine the ornate hilt and pulling it from the sheath admire the way the light hit the deadly sharp metal of the blade.

"It is an elvish blade, I sent word to my family in Rivendell and this was sent for you, it is lighter and you should be able to handle it well, the elvish made blade will not dull or become less deadly over time, it will serve you well," he says and I fling myself at him after I have put it away and hug him tightly.

"Thank you," I say eventually as I strap the sword to my side and yes okay so I still feel like I have no idea how to use it in a real fight but at least I feel like I look a bit more soldier like now.

"My Lady… Arriana," Legolas steps forward and I frown at him slightly as he approaches me. Irritated that even though I hate how he is confusing me at the moment I can't stop the calmness that washes over me as soon as he gets near.

"Yes,"

"I too have a gift for you, when we started training I like Aragorn sent word and my old bow which I had left in Lothlorien has been sent I would like you to have it," he says sounding every bit the royal and I am once again struck by the fact that he really is a prince.

"I can't, Legolas it is your bow, It…"

"It's yours now and I have trained you well I think it will serve you well," he replies effectively ending my protests and he helps me attach it and the quiver of new arrows to my back.

"Well how do I look?" I ask eventually as I step back and twirl for them smiling brightly.

"Like a true warrior," Aragorn smiles,

"Aye they'll be no stopping you know Lassie," Gimli joins in and I laugh as we set off on our journey and I have to say that whilst I am scared about the future and about more battles I am excited to be on the move again I was beginning to feel a little suffocated in Edoras.

We walk for hours despite a brief row with Boromir where he insisted that I ride and I refused.

"But I don't think it's right that I ride when so many walk," I sulk,

"You are a lady of Gondor, the daughter of the Captain and granddaughter of the Steward you should ride," he argues back at me and I pout at him for second.

"But surely I should walk and let someone who is ill or elderly ride, I am fit and healthy and it would make Gondor look generous and kind," I counter and after a chuckle from both Aragorn and the King he relents and I pass off the horse and skip ahead slightly to walk with Eowyn.

"She is spirited," Theoden says to Boromir, apparently they have forgotten about my excellent hearing,

"Aye my lord she keeps me busy," Boromir sighs

"She keeps us all busy," Aragorn laughs, "she can barely keep herself out of trouble for more than a couple of minutes,"

"Yes she will turn my hair grey soon," Boromir sighs again but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"She reminds me of Eowyn very much, you say you adopted her how came you to that decision?" I pause slightly at this listening intently to what his answer would be.

"We found her many months ago alone and injured, she travelled with us and she saved my life, she saved all of our lives. When we rested for a time in Lorien we found that she had been orphaned as a baby and had never known family or love, she was already a part of the fellowship and we all care deeply for her but she… well I could not help but feel as if she were my own and when I asked her if she would let be her Guardian she accepted readily. I could not have hoped or wished for a better daughter," he says proudly and I almost want to cry and I remain lost in my own thoughts until someone nudges my shoulder and looking up I see Aragron staring down at me an amused expression on his face.

"It is rude to eaves drop on others conversations little one," he smiles and I blush in slight shame,

"Sorry," I mutter,

"He is very proud of you little one, we all are," he adds ruffling my hair before moving off again.

"You are lucky to have so many great men around you that care for you so," Eowyn says a few minutes later and I smile feeling myself blush slightly.

"Yes… I am, although it has its disadvantages too," I add

"Like what?" she asks and I laugh slightly at her,

"They never want me to fight, they are super over protective of anyone even coming near me, they…" I break off as she laughs and soon I am laughing too as I realise she knows exactly what I mean.

Eventually it is decided that we should make camp and rest. Sitting by the camp fire I am aware of Legolas' eyes on me and it makes me fidget uneasily,

"I'm going to get some water," I say quietly to Eowyn when I can't take it anymore and moving quickly I find the solitude of the stream and bend down to fill my canteen, hearing a noise behind me I wheel around quickly sword drawn and heart pounding to find Legolas standing there staring at me still. "What do you want Legolas?" I ask wearily putting my sword away and picking up my water.

"You should stay with the women," he says quietly moving towards me.

"I'm with everyone," I say slightly confused,

"I mean when we get to Helms deep, it is not safe for you," he continues and I almost laugh at how this is exactly what Eowyn and I had been laughing about earlier,

"It is not safe for anyone," I point out to him and I see a flash of something seem to cross his face for a second before it is gone too quickly for me to work out what it was.

"You can not fight," he says now his voice even and a little too controlled, why can't he drop this and just accept it.

"It's too late for that Legolas, you've trained me, I'm ready," I say feeling my own determination waver even as I say it.

"You are not prepared, it is not safe and I will not be able to stop you getting hurt," he sounds so fierce when he says this that I almost whimper trying to back away even before I become aware that he is gripping my arm tightly staring into my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I say before I can stop myself and again I see something flash across his face before it is hidden behind that mask of indifference, he lets go of me and steps back quickly while I stand there reeling slightly from the loss of contact and warmth he brought my skin still tingling.

"I do not know," he almost whispers but I hear him none the less and he knows I do, then he is gone and I feel even less certain about anything as I sit heavily on the bank of the stream willing myself not to cry or scream out in frustration and hurt.

"Lady Arriana are you well?" a voice asks as I sit back down by a cluster of rocks and I look up and smile at Eowyn as she approaches me.

"I am fine," I say quietly,

"Arriana what is the matter?" Boromir says suddenly appearing beside me also and I smile up at him slightly.

"It is nothing I am fine," I repeat and he doesn't look convinced until he spots Legolas staring over and his entire body tenses, "leave it please," I beg placing a hand on his arm and after a minute or two he relaxes slightly and squeezes my fingers before pulling me towards the fire.

"Lord Aragorn and Lord Gimli were telling us of your beautiful singing voice," Eowyn says quietly as we walk and I quirk an eyebrow at her,

"Were they now?" I say in mild amusement and slight embarrassment.

"Yes. I was wondering, would you come and sing for us, perhaps a song from the land you grew up in, the people are in great need of cheering?" she asks and I sigh already knowing that I would not be able to refuse her and eventually I nod, already feeling my face burning as I move with her and Boromir to the main fire others muttering and hushing as I take a seat beside Aragorn, Boromir quickly sitting on my other side so that I am sandwiched between them and I glance at Aragorn briefly, who squeezes my arm in encouragement.

"I'm going to get you back for this," I hiss at him with a slight smirk on my face and he grins back at me. I close my eyes and take a breath once I have a song in my head, God this is more nerve wracking than fighting.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My hearts against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess thats how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

When I have finished singing there is silence around and I see that many are smiling as women cradle now sleeping children to them thanking me with nods and smiles.

"That was a beautiful song," Eowyn whispers and I blush furiously and duck my head before I feel fingers gripping my chin and pulling my head up to look into stormy grey ones.

"You should not be shy about such a gift Little one," Aragorn says gently`and I smile briefly before looking up and catching Legolas staring at me an unreadable expression on his face and then something flashes across his features and for a second I think it is affection and my heart soars until his face closes he scowls and turns away from me. My heart drops like stone and the disappointment I feel is almost painful. I need to stop this, he will never love me and I need to accept it. I stand quickly and mutter something about going to sleep desperate to get away from them, less they notice.

"Give him time Little one," I spin at the voice and see Aragorn standing beside me giving Legolas a stern glare, too late then he noticed.

"It doesn't matter I'll just learn to accept it, he could never… will never… it doesn't matter," I sigh and turn away.

"I will kill him," I hear Boromir muttering to Aragorn as I walk away,

"She would not thank you for it my friend, just make sure you try to buffer her pain, that is all we can do," Aragorn sighs and I feel even more wretched.

The night is long and I don't sleep at all aware of Legolas watching me, keeping half his attention on me even when he is keeping watch for danger. I eventually fall asleep and feel like I have only been sleeping for five minutes when someone is shaking me awake.

"Go away," I mumble and hear laughter in response,

"Nay Arriana, time to get up or must I carry you the whole way?"

"Dad?" I ask blearily as I open my eyes and see Boromir crouching beside me, he beams at what I have said and brushes his fingers gently over my face before pulling me into a standing position.

"He's still watching me isn't he?" I ask and he nods tensely at me, "right I've had enough of this," I mutter pushing past him.

'Where are you going Arriana?" he calls but I don't answer too busy storming towards my target.

"Stop watching me and concentrate on what is important," I hiss at him as he is getting ready to set off again and I can't take it anymore.

"You distract me that is why it is not safe for you to be here," he growls back and I step back a little, frightened by his tone and the ferocity with which he is moving things around noticing that a few others are now watching our exchange too.

"That's not my fault, I can't help that I came here, I'm sorry that I distract you but you are just going to have to find a way to deal with it," I snap back at him and before I know it he has reeled around at me his fists clenched his face inches from mine, I hear a few gasps from onlookers and I have never seen him look more dangerous as I try to place a mask of indifference on my own face and not show him how scared I am, although I'm not sure he is even really seeing me at all.

"We should have left you, you put everyone in danger," he whispers menacingly and I flinch openly at his words.

"Enough Legolas, go get the others ready to leave," Aragorn suddenly commands from behind me and I watch as he stares at me a while longer before stalking away quickly, "are you okay little one?" I nod my head realising that I am shaking with anger? Fear? Hurt? all three maybe I don't know but I would not cry in front of these men.

"He really hates me doesn't he?" I say quietly when I am sure my voice would be steady again,

"No little one, I think it is quite the opposite of hate, he is confused as I said before this is all new to him," I scoff at this and shake my head sadly.

"No you're wrong, I wish you weren't but you are. He hates me, but thank you I'm glad I still have you by my side, you are aren't you?" I ask suddenly worrying that Aragorn would agree with Legolas and leave me too.

"Of course I am, and I always will be, we are bonded as the fellowship for all time and you are the sister I never had," he smiles embracing me quickly before chuckling "let us just thank the Valar that Boromir was too busy with the ladies of Rohan over there to notice what was happening or we may have had a dead elf on our hands," and I offer him a small smile at that before hugging him again.

"I've always wanted a big brother," I whisper,

"Well now you have one," he replies smiling fondly at me,

"Who knew that a war has good sides," I muse a minute later,

"It does?" he asks with an amused quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well yes, I know its dangerous and scary and everything but when I came here I had nothing and now I have a father and a brother and friends and I'm an elf, well half an elf, which is just crazy, its just funny how life works out sometimes huh?"

"Well I for one thank the Valar we found you little one," he laughs and then moving off when we start to walk. I keep my distance from Legolas and everyone as we walk still relishing in the warm feeling that Aragron's words had instilled in me and it is only the acute hearing that I have developed being a half elf that allows me to hear when suddenly Legolas begins shouting about an ambush and without thinking I grab a horse and mounting it send the others on their way ignoring the shouts of both the king and Eowyn as I rush to the aid of the men.


	12. Chapter 12

Rushing over the hill I gasp in fear at the sight in front of me great beasts with orcs riding on their backs are racing towards us making sounds that make my throat constrict with fear. Drawing my sword I rush towards an orc trying to sneak up on a Rohan soldier and charging at it manage to kill it, the man looks up and thanks me quickly even through his shock at seeing me. I manage to kill several more orcs before I am knocked off my horse the wind knocked out of me. Turning I see one of the beasts approaching me and quickly stand as its sword hits mine, we fight for what feels like hours and I am tiring, I slip and his weapon cuts through my side quickly making me yelp in pain before I swing round and decapitate him. Spinning round I feel a pain in my arm and notice that it too has been sliced into but I quickly kill the orc trying to kill me, I rush to a vantage point and pulling out my bow manage to kill a few more orc and beasts as they attempt to kill others. Minutes later the battle is over bodies lay littered across the field, blood everywhere and I am shaking uncontrollably I knew I had done okay but I also knew that Legolas had been right, I hadn't been ready and I had nearly died and probably not saved as many as I could have.

"You fought bravely my Lady," a voice says behind me and I turn and offer a weak smile to him unable to do much else. My eyes are searching for Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli but I can't see them.

"Arriana," a voice says softly beside me and I turn to see Boromir unscathed and fling myself into his arms,

"Thank Valar you are safe," I cry and he pulls away giving me a stern look.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here little one, you should be with the women and children," as soon as he says this he flinches slightly at the look I give him, "I'm going to help the injured men get back to horses Legolas and Gimli are just over there I'll see you before we head back to the line," he says quickly grabbing my head and kissing my forehead, "I love you Arriana," and with that he is gone and I am standing alone again.

I hear a commotion over by the cliff edge and looking there I can see Legolas fighting with his rage as he shakes an orc telling him he is lying before both he and Gimli stand looking over the edge of the cliff and thats when I realise that Aragorn is gone, I don't know how I know, a gut feeling I guess, all I know is that I suddenly desperately want to cry, my physical pain forgotten as I realise the only one that truly trusted me, that befriended me properly before anyone else, told me I was like a sister to him, is gone.

"What are you doing here?" the voice startles me and I blink back my tears as I focus on Legolas standing in front of me shaking with barely suppressed rage as he bites out the words.

"I… I wanted to fight, I had to," I say quietly and his hiss makes me step back even further in fear.

"I can not waste time protecting you when I need to fight a war," suddenly white hot anger and hurt flashes through me as the elf, who had become one of the most important people in my life doubts me.

"Then don't, I am not your concern and I am fine, you didn't even know I was here and I am still okay you weren't protecting me and I survived didn't I?" I shout turning away he grabs my arm and I let out a soft cry of pain before I can stop myself as his action pulls on my wound spinning me back to face him even as I fight to control my emotion and not let the tears fall. He pulls his hand away from me in shock at my reaction before looking down and seeing the blood that coated it.

"You are injured," he says quickly trying to examine me but I flinch away from him in fear and hurt again and I watch as something that looks like hurt or worry crosses his face but it is gone in less than a second and I think I must be imagining it.

"Leave me alone," I say in almost a whisper not trusting my voice, too exhausted, too much grief washing through me to deal with my heart being stamped on by him anymore.

"A war is no place for a woman who is still untrained," he almost growls,

"Well without her here I would be dead," a voice says from behind us and I spin to see the man I had saved earlier, "Here my lady," he says gesturing his horse and with one last glance at Legolas his mask back in place I turn back to the man before another hand appears on my shoulder,

"Thank you for caring for her but she is my daughter I will take her," I hear Boromir say,

"It is no trouble she saved my life it is the least I can do," the man smiles before trotting off and I let Boromir help me onto the horse trying not to cry out in pain as he does so.

"Why did you not tell me you were injured?" he asks quietly after a while.

"It is not serious, I forgot," I mumble back at him and he sighs into my hair in what I think is a mixture of relief and frustration before continuing in silence.

When we reach helms deep I am in too much of a haze to notice much as I struggle down from the horse wincing and gasping slightly as it pulls on the still bleeding wounds across my arm and side.

"So few, so few of you have returned," Eowyn says and I can barely look at her as I think of Aragorn and want to weep for him my knees almost buckling under the grief of it.

"I need to get out of here," I whisper and Boromir looks at me in concern before signalling a woman over.

"You're hurt my lady this way," a voice I don't recognise says,

"I will come and find you soon little one," he whispers kissing my temple as I am led away to a private room and patched up quickly, my wounds were not serious and my elf blood means I am healing already.

I am standing on a balcony three days later still wearing the same torn and bloody clothes when I feel him behind me. I haven't eaten or slept and even though my elf side can cope with this I am struggling now, still too human to forgo these natural needs but every time I think about eating or sleeping I see Aragron's face and grief overwhelms me, he was my only true help and friend here and I miss him too much. I know that Boromir is my guardian and I should let him help but theres a part of me that won't let him see me hurting, that can't truly open up to him. I don't know whether it is because I get the impression that he would never let me fight again if he thought it affected me in such a strong way and partly because I want to protect him too, he is so brave and strong and the thought of causing him to worry breaks my heart. So I haven't seen anyone, even Boromir can't seem to break me out of my depression and it breaks my heart that I am hurting him with my silence which I knew it would but he seems to have accepted my need to grieve alone and so has taken to sitting close by in the room down the hall incase I need him.

"What do you want Legolas?" I ask quietly not having the energy to turn and face him or raise my voice.

"Why did you fight?" I can't face him so I speak to the wind instead unable to lie to him for some reason then again I never was able to lie to him so I shouldn't be surprised.

"You wait three days to ask me that?" I say shaking my head tears already stinging my eyes despite my best efforts.

"Why did you fight?" he asks again although his voice sounds closer.

"Just because you don't care for me doesn't mean that I won't fight to protect you… any of you," I say adding the last bit to try and sound less sappy and love sick, God I'm an irritatingly pathetic girl these days.

"You think I don't care?" his question startles me so much that I spin round and find him standing impossibly close to me, so much so that I struggle to breathe for a second, his face showing hurt and regret and confusion for once his mask gone and vulnerability shining through.

"Yes thats exactly what I think,'' I say quietly "you ignored me. You were so angry. You… you confuse me so much and you always push me away like I revolt and disgust you," I say in a whisper and his hand is suddenly on my face his fingers brushing back the hair that had blown in front of my eyes before he rests his palm on my cheek making me almost close my eyes at the feeling fighting the loosing battle to not lean into his touch, his warmth.

"I behaved badly," he says eventually seemingly formulating his words slowly and carefully. "I didn't speak to you because I was confused, I could not understand the feelings I was experiencing," he sighs heavily as he says this and my senses suddenly flood back to me as I pull away from him trying not to rush back into his touch as soon as I see the hurt on his face at my actions.

"Don't do this Legolas I can't take it anymore, you hate me. I can learn to accept… I have learnt to accept that… I have had to but I can't deal with you making me believe that… that you… and then pushing me away again, it is too much I'm not strong enough… my heart is… please don't lie to me," I plead, exhaustion and confusion clearly audible in my voice as I struggle to stem the tears pooling rapidly in my eyes. The look of anguish on his face as I say this makes me gasp out loud quietly and turn away from him but his hand reestablishes itself on my face as he forces me to look at him once more.

"I could never hate you Arriana, I have handled everything so badly and…" he breaks off sighing slightly as he steps even closer to me making my breath hitch, "I should have told you from the start how I felt, how I was beginning to not be able to imagine an existence without you in it," he whispers.

"But I'm…" I start before he cuts me off,

"You are none of the things you said to Aragorn in Edoras, when I heard you say those things I wanted to tell you right away but I was fearful of your response, I was afraid and I was weak. When I first saw you I was drawn to you, my heart… I knew from the beginning but it terrified me. Elves, we know when we have found our other half, it is a feeling of serenity that over comes us whenever the other is near," he breaks off as he sees this realisation dawn on me but continues before I can say anything to him. "At first I resisted because I thought you were mortal and the thought of surrendering to those feelings to watch you wither and die was too much to bare and then it had just been too long I began to fear for other reasons. Aragorn saw of course and when he told me I was hurting you it broke me but I was too afraid to do anything," I wince at the mention of his name and let out an involuntary shudder and his arms are around me holding me to him before I have the chance to react.

"But you hate me! When you saw me after the fight, you were so angry, you blamed me, I blame me, it's my fault he's gone I should have been better, it's always my fault, Gandalf, Boromir and now Ara… Aragorn," I mutter into his chest unable to meet his eyes and scared to believe that any of this is true tears now making tracks down my face despite my best efforts. "I promised him I wouldn't be weak anymore that I wouldn't let anymore of you get hurt and I failed, I wasn't strong enough," I finish clutching at the front of his tunic and letting out a pathetic little sob as I finish.

"It was not your fault. I would never blame you, you saved lives, men are here now that would have died and been left out there alone were it not for you, you saved Boromir he is safe, Gandalf is safe," he says vehemently pulling me away slightly and forcing me to look up at him.

"Then why were you so angry with me?" I ask cringing at the whimper in my own voice.

"I was terrified you had been hurt and if you had been… I would have left you and I would never have known you were there," he says forcing me to look at him and I gasp as I see the truth in his eyes the complete sincerity there, this feels even more like being in a parallel world than actually coming to a parallel world, I have spent so much of my conscious and subconscious time dreaming about him saying things like this to me that I'm really not sure if it is real or if I have just finally fallen asleep and am dreaming it.

"I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you being this kind, I don't deserve you," I whisper and I feel him tense.

"You deserve far better than me Arriana but if you will have me I will spend an eternity making myself good enough for you, and we do both have an eternity," he whispers his breath ghosting across my face as my own breath hitches.

"Why would you want me?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Because you bewitch me, you are new to this world and do not yet know our customs, our kin soul bond, we don't fall in and out of love as humans do, when we love it is forever I have never experienced this and I resisted it because it made me afraid that I will lose you in the war we are fighting, that you would not return my love, that you would want to return to your world when this is over but I can't fight it anymore I must know, I have loved you since we first met… my soul has twined itself with yours, but I need to know, what does your heart tell you Arriana?"

"That I love you," I answer without hesitation smiling as I realise how true this was and how I had never meant it before and he smiles relief filling his every feature as he leans down suddenly to capture my lips in a quick intense kiss that has my head spinning and my entire body tingling.

"I love you too," he whispers pulling me into his arms again and I feel myself relax for the first time since I was on the horse with him all those weeks ago.

"This is so wrong," I say eventually a sob choking me again and he stares down at me in confusion and worry.

"What is wrong about our love my angel?" he asks and I try to stem my tears before I speak,

"What right do I have to be happy and content when Aragorn is… when he is gone, I don't want to believe it, it hurts too much, he was my first friend here he told me I was like a sister to him and I let him down," I manage swaying on my feet as this outpouring of emotion further fatigues me. I should really have learnt by now that I probably need to sleep more as tiredness makes me an emotional, pre madona, wreck of a mess of a cry baby but here I am again making a fool of myself when I should just be enjoying the fact that I am in love, proper love with someone who loves me back, miracles really do happen I guess.

"Angel this is not your fault I have told you already and I believe he is still alive he will surprise us yet I trust in that," he says and I try to believe him clinging to the hope, "when was the last time you ate or slept?" he asks now looking at me more intently and I avoid his gaze.

"It doesn't matter, I'm an elf remember we don't need to," I try to brush him off.

"Half elf you may be gifted with immortality and beauty but you need more rest and food, when was the last time?" he asks again more sternly.

"It doesn't matter," I try again but he is forcing me to look at him again now,

"Tell me Arriana when?" Oh real name that's not good, I sigh when I realise that I can't avoid answering.

"Only three or four days," I mutter quietly and he looks so shocked that I almost want to cry again.

"A full elf would struggle after battle with that little, you will make yourself ill and I will not lose you now that I have found you, I've been waiting a thousand years for you," he says almost angrily and I gasp again at this admission but before I can say anything he has dragged me to the bed and called orders for some food to be brought. Come to think of it I seem to be doing a lot of gasping and sighing lately, that and crying and getting hurt, I should probably work on those things really.

Five minutes later and I am sitting on the bed with him beside me whilst he forces me to eat. I only manage a small amount but he seems satisfied that I have at least eaten something and so he moves the plate away and signals for me to lie down.

"I can't there's no point," I whisper and he stares at me for a while,

"Why not?" he asks,

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face and it… I just can't," I say and he pulls me down into his arms holding me close to him.

"I will hold you, I will be right here you must try to rest and trust that he will find his way back to us," he whispers and while his fingers stroke my back and arm he begins to sing softly and before I know it I can feel my eyelids closing and exhaustion setting in.

"Why did Boromir not make you eat and sleep?" he whispers,

"Do not blame him I hid it from him I made him leave, I needed to be alone," I whisper back and his grip on me tightens slightly, "I have hurt him," I whimper then,

"Nay angel, he is your guardian, your father he understands," he whispers, "now sleep vanima."

Waking up the next day I can see that the sun is high in the sky and shifting slightly I realise that Legolas is still beside me still with his arms around me his fingers tracing patterns on my skin.

"You stayed all night, I thought it was a dream," I say still half asleep as I yawn.

"I promised you that I would stay and I assure you that this is no dream," he says leaning forward to kiss me lightly and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face and it widens more when I see him mirror my expression.

"I love you," I say quietly flushing with embarrassment as soon as I say it.

"And I you my love, and I you," he says softly.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Arriana quick you must come," a voice calls and we glance at each other before he takes my hand and we rush out of the room and after the boy stopping short when we see Aragorn standing in front of us. I let out a small scream and he looks over just in time to see me fling myself into his arms gasping in pain a little as I remember my own injuries and he pulls away quickly looking down at my bloody clothes.

"I'm so sorry," I whimper into his neck as I hold onto him again unwilling to let go of him.

"What for little one?" he asks looking confused and shooting a glance at Legolas that I don't miss,

"I should have done more to help, I should have fought harder," I say tears once again in my eyes and he is quick to hold my face in his hands and stare at me sternly.

"You fought?" he asks and it is Legolas that answers.

"She fought bravely," Legolas says coming to stand beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist causing Aragorn's eyebrows to rise and me to blush a little.

"You were not ready to fight in an ambush such as that little one but I am proud of you and you should not be putting blame on yourself," he says,

"But I thought…" I start before he cuts me off.

"Next time you tell us you intend to fight so we know to look for you afterwards," he says,

"Yes, I would not lose you somewhere like that left alone," Legolas adds and I feel his fingers tighten on my waist as he shudders.

"I miss a few days and apparently everything changes," Aragorn says and I look at him confused so he gestures at Legolas' arm around me and I flush.

"Yes well…" I start not sure what to say or how to say it.

"I see you came to your senses and accepted what the rest of us could clearly see," Aragorn smiles,

"I could no longer deny it," Legolas replies and I give him a raised eyebrow in response to that.

"Right that's it, you young lady are not leaving my sight again for fear that the entire world will be off kilter next time," he laughs and I blush even more burying my head in Legolas's side.

"It is good to have you back old friend," Legolas smiles suddenly as the two men grasp shoulders with each other.

"When did this happen?" a voice booms suddenly and we all spin to see Boromir charging towards us, he looks first at Aragorn and then and Legolas and I seeming to not know where to start.

"I… Erm," I trail off not knowing what to say and he stares at me for a while before spinning to Aragorn and embracing him quickly,

"It is good to see you safe my friend, you very nearly drove my child mad with grief," he admonishes which makes me blush and Aragorn look at me with a slightly abashed expression. Boromir then turns to Legolas and myself and I take a breath as Legolas steps almost protectively around me.

"It took you long enough to realise how perfect she is," he says with a half smile, "I will tell you now though that I will do whatever I can to protect her honour and her heart, if you do anything to damage either of those things I will not hesitate to kill you," he says roughly.

"Boro…" I start,

"No Arriana, I will and when Faramir meets you he will be obliged as your uncle to offer the same warning,"

"Dad," I say in exasperation turning away and burying my head in my hands briefly sighing audibly and hearing laughter behind me I turn back to see all three men, or two men and one elf standing side by side laughing at me.

"You will have your hands full with her, I am glad that at least I am not the only one whose hair will go grey with worry. You may be the first elf to age dramatically," Boromir laughs.

"She is worth the worry," Legolas says quietly with a smile at me which makes me blush,

"Aye that she is," Aragorn agrees before they all laugh again and I throw my hands up in exasperation and wander off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Hey guys I just wanted to say quick thinks for the reads and reviews. This is my first attempt at anything like this so any kind of constructive criticism, suggestions, requests etc. are always welcome.**

 **JessFairy88 - Thanks for the review I am glad you are enjoying it and in answer to your question yes the issues in her past are going to become more central as the story unfolds, particularly once they arrive in Gondor! I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

The days seem to drift by quickly and I barely see Legolas or any of the others as we are so busy training and preparing for the battle to come but he is there just as I fall asleep every night and for a minute or two every morning when I wake up, obviously he doesn't stay with me, not since that first night as it is totally against the law of Middle Earth and Boromir blew his top when he found out, not that I'm exactly sure how he found out, but seriously he nearly killed Legolas I think he may have done if we weren't about to go into battle again, he was bloody terrifying.

It is on the eighth day that we suddenly hear the horns and are all dragged away to suit up and take positions. I am swept up with the crowd and soon find myself standing on the battlements with the Rohan soldiers when a hand grasps my wrist pulling me backwards.

"You can't be here," Legolas says, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli standing behind him slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as he stands there in front of me looking bewildered for a second that I haven't just automatically agreed with him.

"It's too dangerous, you must go to the caves," I snort at this and his grip on me tightens as the others step forward.

"No way," I say sternly and he looks to Aragorn for support.

"Arriana you could get hurt you could…" he trails off after sensing that nobody needs that thought to be finished.

"I know I could, but so could you, I joined you for a reason, Gandalf said so, I must fight," I say,

"No," Legolas says but I cut him off quickly.

"Yes,"

"It is best not to argue with her, she will not leave," Boromir says from beside him.

"And you are okay with this? Do you not want her safe?" Legolas almost shouts as he rounds on my guardian,

"Of course I want her safe, but I also learnt a while ago that it is best to support her rather than fight with her," He hisses back,

"Aragorn?" Legolas now questions desperately,

"My friend we could all die tonight, let us fight side by side as friends, as family and hope that we last the night," Aragorn says quietly.

"Then at least fight beside us," he sighs knowing that I wouldn't give in.

"No I can't you'd be distracted you'd lose concentration it will be too dangerous I need to be away from all of you," I say firmly and he looks so heartbroken that I lean up suddenly and place a chaste kiss on his lips which he immediately responds too,

"But…"

"I'll find you four afterwards I promise," I whisper into his lips before stepping back.

"Fine then you fight with our kin," he demands as he pulls me towards a row of elves standing on the other side of the battlements, when the bloody hell did they get here,

"I'll see you soon okay," I say as I stare at them all still looking at me and I know none of them want me to fight but it's not like they have a choice in the matter really so I smile at them.

"Stay safe, and please find me if you are in trouble," Legolas whispers before exchanging words quickly with on of the elven warriors beside me before turning away from me at last.

Then they are gone and the battle has started. This is the most terrifying experience of my life, forget the life before this, forget the falling into a parallel universe, forget the mines, the orcs, the Balroq the Uruk Hai. The screams of fear and pain and death are echoing around me, resonating in my skull until I can't hear anything else. Ducking away from a blade I shove my own into the stomach of an enemy and watch as the black blood spills over my hands and arms the warmth of it making my stomach churn and then I am pushed to the floor and come face to face with the lifeless eyes of a boy no older than twelve and something twists in my gut. Jumping up I let out what I think is a battle cry but is probably closer to a strangled yelp and throw myself into battle.

I kill as many orcs and Uruk Hai as I can as quickly as I can but they are so fast and there are so many of them. An endless swarm like waves crashing relentlessly on the shore, every time we get rid of a row new ones appear. Ladders appearing everywhere as they spill over the battlements in larger numbers. Suddenly I am thrown against the wall as I lose concentration for a second and can feel the blood trailing down my face as my vision swims I manage to stand and kill the orc who had thrown me before he finishes me but then suddenly I am hit with a vision, the explosion the wall caving in the elves dying.

I set off at a run barely feeling the tears at my skin and armour along the way and killing many of the enemy. Finally I find him and run to them.

"Arriana," Aragorn shouts spotting me first and Legolas spins wildly looking for me causing him to almost lose his footing but I am beside him and kill the Uruk who is swinging for him quickly before turning back to them.

"I had a vision, this is crazy I know but they have this powder that explodes and they are going to breach the fort at the drain with it you have to kill the orc that is carrying it before they can please believe me," I say desperately still fighting as I do so.

"A vision?" Aragorn asks looking bemused as he glances at my head wound before he looks at Legolas.

"Please believe me I'll explain everything later," I say but they don't, they continue fighting we all do,

"You're hurt Arriana,"

"I'm fine," I yell

"Your head wound is making you delirious," Legolas adds and I stare at them in horror and disappointment almost missing the Uruk swinging for me, luckily Gimli gets to him before he can kill me.

"I'm not delirious I saw it, the wall will explode," I try again bitter tears stinging in my eyes.

"We are needed here," Aragorn says and I jump forward towards him again,

"Please…" but before I can do or say anything else there is a massive explosion and the Uruks are pouring through the rubble and the order to retreat is called, I have been thrown off my feet again and can feel a pain radiating through my side, my head still pounding, vision swimming again as I fight to move to safety whilst still killing the onslaught of enemies. Looking up I see Haldir, the elf who saved me in Lothlrien hit in the arm by a sword wielded by one of the enemy and I am only feet from him as I see the creature raise his arms to kill the elf and suddenly Galadriel's words are in my head again maybe the dagger wasn't just meant to save Boromir quickly, I grab the dagger from my boot and throwing it I hit the Uruk and distract him enough to give me time to charge towards the beast I knock Haldir out of the way and kill the Uruk and manage to stay relatively uninjured in doing so which I am pretty pleased with I must be getting pretty good at this fighting now I mean here I am in the middle of the biggest battle ever and apart from a slight cut to my head and what is probably a couple of bruised ribs I am unscathed, come on you have to admit that is pretty impressive.

"You saved my life Lady Arriana," Haldir gasps out as I help him up.

"Returning the favour I know you saved mine in Lothlrien," I smile and he shakes his head,

"Nay I merely carried you a way and helped you to the healers,"

"Then you helped to save me, quick you are injured you must get to the caves," I say and he nods and then hesitates as if waiting for me.

"Are you not coming my lady?"

"I am afraid that my fighting is not yet done this night my lord although you can do me one favour,"

"Anything my lady,"

"If I do not make it back make sure Legolas stays safe, make sure they all stay safe," I say and he nods his head before disappearing into the keep.

I can't find the others, my fellowship, they have disappeared into the fighting again and I have lost sight of them all. It feels like days later when I see dawn and Gandalf riding over the hill charging into the Uruk Hai and winning us the battle but I know it can only be a matter of hours if that. I turn to watch taking my eyes and mind of the battlements around me and suddenly feel a sharp pain rip through my leg. Spinning round and looking down I see an arrow sticking right through my thigh and for a moment all I can do is stare at it in shock. I fall to my knees as I see the Uruk who had fired it limp towards me his bow set again, this time when he fires I manage to deflect it and it only grazes my shoulder, he drops his bow then and picks up his sword and I somehow find the energy to stand and throw myself toward him killing him and then letting out a scream of agony as I collapse with his putrid body on top of me. Now the pain is everywhere pulsing through me and I am alone and I am scared. Okay so I was wrong when I said I had got the hang of this! What kind of an idiot forgets that there are still horrible, deadly monsters still around you and watches a battle in the distance instead? I can't believe that I am now going to die here alone with a stinking, and not to mention heavy, Uruk Hai crushing me, not exactly the way I had planned on leaving this world.

I feel like I have been lying here forever, it is cold and I am in so much pain I can barely stay conscious, the icy fingers of the ground below reaching up through my clothing and clawing at me as my breathing becomes shallower.

"Lady Arriana, Little one… Arriana where are you?" I hear the voices suddenly getting closer as they call to me,

"Over here, please. Help me. Legolas," I manage in a small voice hoping that his elf ears will pick it up. It is Gimli that finds me first though, dragging the body of the Uruk who had shot me and I had killed from me causing me to cry out in pain again as it hits the arrow still in my leg.

"I've found her, over here," he yells and in seconds they are all there with me looking stricken and tired and afraid.

"Arriana…" Legolas falters not knowing what to do or say,

"Boro…where is my dad?" I ask weakly,

"I am here my darling, I am here," he says quietly his hand on my forehead tears in his eyes.

"It hurts," I manage after a while and they look so scared that I almost feel like I have to lighten the mood so add, "I've said that before haven't I?" I try to joke but it is clearly not working "seriously though I'm sure I'll be fine just a scratch really," and I try to sit up, groaning and wincing in pain as Aragorn pushes me gently back down.

"You are gravely injured little one let us get you to the healers,"

"I have to get it out," I whimper making a grab for the arrow but Legolas grabs my wrist pulling it away.

"No it has to stay there for now," he says and his voice is so tight and overly controlled that it terrifies me.

"Please," I cry the pain is so intense that I can feel myself giving up the strength to be brave and another scream is ripped from me as Aragorn tries to lift me, my entire body shaking.

"I am sorry little one, you are so brave, just a little while longer we're taking you to the healers you will be well soon," he says quietly and I drift away into unconsciousness then. When I wake up it is with a start and I shiver, the pain is mostly gone and I can no longer feel the pounding in my head but I am very cold.

"Legolas," I mutter almost without thinking, my voice scratchy and throat dry and in a second he is by my side I can feel the warmth of his hand in mine and feel his breath on my face as his own hovers above it even though my eyes are still closed.

"I'm here my angel, I'm right by your side," he whispers,

"I'm so cold Legolas, please…" I trail off not even knowing what I am asking for but he does and I feel his lips on my forehead before I feel the weight of him on the bed with me his arms around me and his delicious warmth surrounding me and melting me.


	14. Chapter 14

When I wake again I feel back to my old self and I feel calm and relaxed, that same serenity washing over me that always does as I feel him still there holding me tightly to him, he must have recognised a difference in my breathing or movement because he pulls back slightly to look at me and there is a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach a knot of fear that tightens as I see tear tracks on his face, his features twisted into an expression of anguish.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask cringing at the fear in my own voice as I reach up to touch his face and see him flinch a little at my touch. "Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?" I ask trying again to get him to talk as he gazes at me before getting up and I gasp out loud at the feeling of loss when he lets me go and moves quickly away from me. I rack my brains to try and work out what it is I could have done, did I do something while I was half conscious?

"I am quite well my Lady," he says and a new pain rips through me at his cold, distant voice he turns to leave and I fly out of bed crying out as my leg gives way beneath me, and he is back beside me and I am clinging to him his head buried in my neck as I try to breathe through the pain shooting through my leg, should probably not have stood up after being shot through the leg with an arrow, I must remember that.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" I ask desperately, "Why are you doing this to me again, just when I thought you loved me you're pulling away again what is going on?" I choke.

"I didn't believe you, this is my fault," he manages eventually.

"So you're not leaving me then?" I ask before I can stop myself my heart beating so hard in my chest I'm almost sure it will burst. He pulls back holding my face in his hands as I watch the tears make beautiful silver rivers down his face. How is it possible for someone to look so devastatingly gorgeous even when they have just fought the biggest battle ever and they are crying?

"I do not deserve you, I should go,"

"I will die if you leave me, I'll die if you don't love me anymore," I whisper and I know its true and I can see in his eyes that he can see that it is true.

"I will never stop loving you," he states almost harshly.

"Then please don't leave me," I cry feeling tears make their way down my own face now.

"You got so hurt and it is my fault you nearly… you could have died," he says again and tries to pull away but I am angry now so I let him stand and I wait until he is almost at the door, my heart is pounding painfully in my chest and I feel numb, except for the pain in my leg which is a throbbing itchy mess but I'm trying not to think about that too much.

"Stop being so… so… fucking self pitying Legolas," I shout causing him to face me in shocked silence his mouth opening and closing as he flounders and I notice Aragorn and Gimli moving into the doorway and shutting it behind them so no other prying eyes or ears would see or hear us, they are both staring in amazement and slight concern but I'm on a role now so I don't care. "It's a war Legolas for fucks sake people get hurt, we all knew that this could happen and so you didn't believe me I don't bloody care. I wouldn't have believed me, actually I nearly didn't believe me. I mean come on it is fucking ridiculous I just suddenly show up with a head wound talking about visions," I break off and giggle slightly as I see a slight smile from the two in the doorway. "I don't know why I had that vision or how, I guess I need to speak to Gandalf really but as for me getting hurt that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention I let my guard down, I know you weren't there but you were doing slightly more important things like saving the whole of Helms Deep from Sauron and the evil Uruk Hai army. I was stupid, you tried to protect me but I insisted on fighting I knew the risks, it's my fault but I am okay, I will heal and I will fight again but be better prepared and after all of this we will be okay. We will be okay won't we? Are you really going to leave me or are you going to be the elf I thought you were, the elf I fell in love with and fight for me?" my voice cracks as I finish and he stares at me in silence still I think that I can feel my heart breaking as I stare down into my lap, still sitting on the cold stone floor. Bollocks well that back fired a bit, maybe I shouldn't have sworn quite as much in my little speech but I couldn't help it could I? It feels like hours that I am sitting there and I eventually decide that I need to speak. "Oh…" I start but then suddenly his arms are around me and he is rocking me back and forth whispering things to me in elvish as I finally relax against him my arms finding their way around his neck and holding him close to me, thank God, I genuinely thought he was going to leave me then.

"I will never leave your side Arriana, I love you too much," he says in English eventually and I smile at him as he pulls back to kiss me.

"I'm cold Legolas," I say eventually and without saying a word he lifts me to him and carries me to bed sitting beside me his hands still holding mine.

"How are you little one?" Aragorn asks finally stepping forward and I smile weakly up at him,

"Better now," I whisper and Legolas tightens his grip on my hand for a second as I turn and smile at him.

"You scared us Lass," Gimli says gruffly and I chuckle lightly,

"Come on you know me it will take more than a little Uruk Hai arrow to get rid of me they've tried that one before," I say and they all laugh although I know that it was too close for comfort for them and they are not happy about it at all. "I'm okay guys really I promise," I say, "I'm nearly healed this elf blood comes in handy with that doesn't it," and both Legolas and Aragorn grin a little at me.

"Just don't scare us like that again," Aragorn says and I nod as he kisses me on the forehead and Gimli squeezes my hand.

"Where's Boro?" I ask fear creeping into my voice despite the fact that I remember seeing him at the end of the battle.

"He is safe and well little one, he is helping Eomer and the King organise pyres for the dead, he will be back soon, Gimli and I shall go and fetch him now," Aragorn smiles before turning to go and fetch my father.

"Arriana," Boromir booms as he strides through the door with Aragorn and Gimli in tow and takes me straight into his arms holding me tightly.

"Hey dad," I reply smiling at him as he examines every inch of me to check I am healing properly.

"You terrify me you know," he smiles and I grin sheepishly back at him.

"Isn't that my job?" I ask cheekily and almost laugh as all four of them look thoroughly confused,

"Isn't what your job?" Aragorn says from behind the other two as he glances from me to Legolas who is still sitting by my side.

"To scare you and make you worry you know, daughter, little sister, girlfriend, friend. It's my job to do silly things that make you worry and your job is to worry about me," I smile and they look at me in mock horror before grinning back at me.

"Glad to see you are back to your normal self," Boromir laughs, "now rest and make sure you're better soon please," he finishes kissing me on the forehead before leaving with Aragorn and Gimli in tow, turning back in the doorway, "look after her and call me if anything happens," he says to Legolas who nods as they leave and shut the heavy wooden door.

"How is Haldir?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"He is healing well my angel he tells me you saved his life," he says smiling at me and I feel myself flush a little at being called this, I suppose I haven't really got used to the whole being in a loving relationship yet and with the war and the fighting and everything I haven't let myself take it all in. I think in some ways it was easier when I just loved him from a distance because now that I think about it I can't keep anything from him and that terrifies me because it means that he will one day find out about my past and to be completely honest I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet.

"Not really," I reply and he chuckles a little,

"That is not what he has said he has been a big part of your recovery and says that he will travel with us to try and help keep you safe,"

"But…"

"He says the lady of the wood spoke to him, he should have fallen and you have saved him from that fate you have given him a second chance,"

"But…"

"I think there is not much use arguing my love you must face up to the fact that you have found yourself yet another protector, you are making quite a collection of them," he muses making me laugh a little before sighing and shivering slightly.

"Hold me," I say to Legolas after a minute suddenly desperate for confirmation that he still loves me and in seconds he is on the bed with me holding me to him tightly and softly murmuring in my ear until I feel sleep wash over me again.

The next day when I wake I am told that the Fellowship are riding to Isengard and Eowyn is quick to help me get ready and then with her help I make my way outside, she has learnt enough about me in the short time we have known one another to not argue when I have set my mind to something.

"Little one what are you doing? You should be resting," Aragorn admonishes as soon as he sees me and I shake my head.

"I'm coming with you," I say quietly,

"I don't think so young lady I am your father and I say you are still too weak," Boromir says from behind me.

"Then as my father you should know me well enough to not argue with me and realise that I'm going whatever you say and you should just help me," I say back defiantly and he huffs at me storming off slightly to ready his own horse.

'What are you doing out of bed?" Legolas says from beside me now.

"I'm coming with you," I reply, this is all getting a bit deja vu now.

"Nay mela amin (my love) you are injured still you must meet us at Edoras once you have travelled back with the people of Rohan," Legolas says quietly his fingers quickly finding their mark on my check as he attempts to stare me down and for a second it almost works until I shake my head and smirk at him.

"You can say it all you like lover boy but you're not leaving me behind, I will not hold you back and I do not feel safe without you all, you need to deal with that, take me with you," I say breathing hard as I finish, I don't think I've ever been that bold and I am shaking slightly trying not to flinch on instinct as I wait for a punishment of some kind. I'm changing I realise with a tiny internal smile, slowly I am learning that I can be loved, that love doesn't always mean violence and then I relax fully as Aragorn pulls me quickly to him,

"How could I leave my sister behind," he whispers into my hair and I laugh.

"Come then, you ride with me vanima (beautiful) that way at least I can keep an eye on you," Legolas smiles and Aragorn laughs at my fake pout as he knows how much I love to have Legolas close to me I guess he has experienced something of the same with Arwen.

"Okay," I mutter back as he lifts me gently on to his horses back and jumps up behind me, slipping his hands round my waist to pick up the reigns.

"I'm not sure if I approve of this," Boromir mutters from his horse beside us and I laugh at him lightly as I see him grin slightly back at me I think deep down is is as happy as I am to have me here, after the experience of me being kidnapped briefly by the Uruk Hai he hasn't wanted me very far from his sight.

"Where is Haldir?" I ask to change the subject,

"He is still recovering and so has decided to help the people back to Edoras instead, he has said that he will meet us there," Aragorn says and I nod as I stifle a yawn.

"Rest mela amin you still have much recovering to do," Legolas whispers pressing a quick kiss to my temple and then setting off. We ride for five days, breaking and sleeping at night and I am soon feeling as good as new, well okay nearly as good as new. Fine alright then I'm feeling much better and only have a slight limp now and even force Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn to let me take a watch or two so they can sleep.

On the sixth day we finally reach the white tower and I can barely control my shock when I see the Ents walking around and guarding the tower where Saurman is hiding. Trees, walking around and talking, although I am quickly told that they are not actually trees but Ents. Legolas and Aragorn can say what they like they're still bloody trees walking around and talking this is completely insane!

"Come out Saurman," Gandalf calls and I am shivering slightly with apprehension as I am pulled from my thoughts and the differences between trees and Ents, there are none, except Ents can walk and talk and people call them Ents, like I said still trees, until Pippin and Merry distract me, we are overjoyed to see each other as I had worried for them a lot and they had thought me dead.

"Arriana,"

"Arriana you're safe," they yell as I jump down from the horse and they tackle me into the knee deep water so that I am completely drenched.

"As are you my little friends," I smile as I stand up and try to wring some of the water from my hair a strange snort makes me glance up to see Boromir and Legolas trying not to laugh at me, I guess I must look less goddess and more drowned rat when emerging from water then, good to know for future reference!

"How did you escape?" Pippin asks and I am about to open my mouth when Legolas interrupts me,

"That is a story for later my friend, Arriana," he pauses and I look up to see him holding out his arm and he quickly and deftly pulls me back up in front of him as soon as I take it. I spend the next few moments looking at everything around me, the devastation and the water, it's a bit like some weird metaphor for life or something, I should probably have paid more attention in school but hey ho, don't think I'll need it as much here I guess. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that it is all rather poetic, the evil being washed away quite literally by the water and trees it sought to destroy.

My attention is drawn back to the conversation with the evil wizard however as Legolas suddenly draws his bow and notches an arrow behind me aiming it at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a hushed voice as I feel him practically shaking with anger behind me,

"Legolas lower your weapon," Gandalf commands him but he doesn't listen.

"Legolas please, don't do it," I say quietly and eventually he makes eye contact with me and lowers his bow.

"So the prophecy is true," Saurman says suddenly and all attention turns back to him as I look rather confused.

"I see no reason for you to believe that," Gandalf says although I can detect nerves in his voice which worries me.

"Do not take me for a fool Gandalf you travel with the elf maiden that is set to change everything, tell me girl, has he told you where your fate lies?" he snarls and I turn to Gandalf even as I feel Legolas' grip on me tighten and Boromir and Aragorn both shift their horses round to get closer to me.

"Stop trying to scare them Saurman it will not work, they are warriors not children," Gandalf shouts now but I am still staring at him.

"You say that but look at them, they are weak because of her they put her before themselves which puts them all at risk," which makes them all tense and shift even closer, making me sigh inwardly as they prove his point.

"Whatever you are trying to achieve will not work Saurman they do not trust your evil," Gandalf shouts back.

"Then you have told her that she must die before the end if she wishes to save those she loves,"

"What?" I gasp and then gasp again when Legolas holds me so tightly I can barely breathe and Boromir snarls savagely from beside me. Suddenly there is a burst of flame and Gandalf is deflecting it while Legolas pushes me down off the horse and manoeuvres quickly in front of me Boromir and Aragorn also blocking my sight of the tower. Before I can register what is happening Saurman is falling and impaled on a spike and Legolas has shot worm tongue killing him instantly.

"I'll take that Master Took," Gandalf says and I suddenly see that Pippin is off his horse too and holding onto a ball that looks like a crystal ball of some type.

"Gandalf…" I start almost breathlessly,

"Think not of it child everything can be changed and the prophecy also talks of a half elf maiden who continues to change the world after this war is over, you could not do that if you were dead," he smiles and I think for a second about telling that I really could but the look on Legolas' face stops me. He reaches down for me and when I am back in front of him he holds me tightly burying his face in my hair for a second,

"I will not let you die," he whispers quietly into my ear and I smile weakly at him although we both know that if it came down to it I would have no choice and neither would he I would die if it meant saving them they all look tense and it breaks my heart. Great yet another think to add to the growing list of things that I don't understand I can't begin to tell you how disconcerting it is to keep finding things out about yourself that you never knew and then realising that other people know far more about you, your past and apparently your future and very reluctant to share said information.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thanks so much for the continued reads and reviews it is a great feeling to know that I am at least bringing enjoyment or entertainment to people around the world! :)**

 **Jessfairy88 - Thanks so much you have no idea how lovely it makes me feel that you are enjoying it I hope you continue to do so and remember any suggestions or requests let me know :)**

When we reach Edoras again there is a very sombre mood around everyone as we enter the hall which makes me want to turn and run away as soon as I enter. It suddenly dawns on me that although we won the battle, the war is still on going and we have lost many lives.

"Lady Arriana how do you fare?" A voice asks from behind me and spinning I see Haldir and in my relief to see him I fling my arms around him and hug him tightly.

For a second he is stiff until laughter from behind me makes him relax and he puts his arms around me in return. "That was quite a welcome little one," he chuckles when I pull away feeling myself blush, not another one with the little one nickname if these lot aren't careful they're going to turn me into a right princess, although thinking about it they may have already started to do that and can I really be blamed for going along with it? I mean who wouldn't?

"Sorry I'm just glad you are okay," I say,

"All thanks to your quick thinking, you saved my life and I am indebted to you," he says and I can feel myself blushing a deeper red,

"Oh, it was nothing, I mean, you don't have to… I was just…" I stutter trailing off to glare at Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas who are laughing at me quite helplessly at this point, in fact I've never seen them laugh so much there are tears, actual tears, of mirth running down Aragorn's face and I try to half heartedly glare at them but it only makes them laugh harder so I give up quickly and turn my attention back to Haldir.

"Never the less I will stand by you for the rest of this quest and afterwards to protect you," he says seriously and I almost choke on my own tongue at his words.

"But what about your home, don't you want to go home?" I ask in shock.

"My people are leaving this Earth soon, sailing to the undying lands and I am old,"

"That makes no sense," I say quirking my eyebrow at him, "surely not everyone will leave?"

"My lady not everyone is guaranteed to survive this war," he sighs,

"Oh no, don't you even dare, I didn't save you so that you could go and get yourself killed," I say which causes more laughter from the others and a smirk from him.

"You plan on staying in Gondor if we win the war?" he asks and I nod in confirmation after glancing at Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn to double check, "The elves who remain in Arda from Lothlorien and Rivendell will endeavour to build a new settlement not far from Minis Tirith,"

"Right," I say still to fully understanding,

"It means, my lady, that I will not be leaving my people but will still be able to uphold my oath to you," he smiles and the meaning dawns on me as I beam at him.

"So you're going to be like my own personal bodyguard?" I ask with a frown and he looks at me for a while.

"I do not know what a body guard is my lady but if you mean do I intend to stay by your side and protect you from anything or one who means you harm then yes?" he smiles eventually and I grin back, I really am making quite a family for myself here.

"Well thats good although there is one condition," I say and he quirks an eyebrow at me,

"And what would that be my Lady?"

"No more of this my lady stuff okay it's Arriana,"

"What about little one?" he asks with a smile and I laugh quietly.

"Okay I'll allow that too," I say as my fellowship along with my newest protector lead me over to a table and we sit down to eat and drink.

"Lady Arriana, we have heard of your beautiful singing voice and would very much like for you to sing for the fallen at Helms Deep," Theodan says at last when the silence becomes too much, everyone sitting around staring at empty plates as they think about fallen friends and family. I gulp a little as I look up at him and seeing the hope and slight desperation in his eyes I decide that I might be able to bring some hope back to these people while I'm at it.

"Okay," I say turning to the shocked members of my fellowship as they know how shy I am and shrugging I get to my feet and a hush descends making the already quiet hall deathly silent and I gulp nervously. "Your king has asked that I sing for the fallen and I will but this song is also for those who are left. We must not give up hope when there is still so much to fight for, we must not let them die in vain. We must win this war for them, for all of them." I say before opening my mouth to sing.

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be you journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

"That was incredible," Pippin whispers as I sit down and see the tears in the eyes of the soldiers around me, I can feel myself flushing deeply and look to Aragorn for help who smiles affectionately at me before pushing himself to his feet and with the king tells the men to celebrate which they start to do loudly thank heavens.

"That was beautiful sweetheart, I am proud to call you my daughter," Boromir says leaning over to me and I smile as I give him a quick hug before he is called away by Eomer.

"Come my angel let us walk outside," Legolas whispers to me and I glance at him nodding before Gimli comes barrelling over talking about a drinking game which makes me laugh as I try to make him go and join in.

"Aragorn tell him," I say eventually and he comes over smiling,

"I will walk with Arriana until you are ready to join us," he says appeasing him although I don't know why he is so desperate to get me outside a glance at Haldir makes me even more confused as he seems to be relieved that I am going outside too.

"Where's Boro?" I ask as we begin to walk outside,

"Just over there," he points out to me and I look in the direction he is pointing and see Boromir searching the crowd before spotting us and communicating with Aragorn silently before looking incredibly relieved.

"Why does he look so relieved?" I ask and am surprised when he starts laughing at me,

"You do not know?" he asks and I shake my head, "of course you do not know," he says smiling softly at me.

"Why did Legolas want me away from everyone?" I ask Aragorn when we are sitting on a bench in the quiet of the night.

"You honestly do not know?" he chuckles more at this an odd expression on his face and I look at him in confusion,

"He wants to hide me because of my wounds, my scars?" I guess completely forgetting for a moment that none of them had really seen the true extent of my scars and he sighs deeply then, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side,

"Nay Arriana, every man in that hall would have you for his own even without the song you sang, the fact that you can not see that only adds to your appeal, I think it drives Legolas to distraction," he laughs softly and I fidget uncomfortably with this news neither really believing it or liking it. "You have nothing to fear little one we will never let anyone take you away from us," he tells me and I smile up at him, "besides with the captain of Gondor as your guardian and the prince of Mirkwood as your betrothed no-one will dare touch you, not to mention a March Warden as your personal, what was the name you used, body guard," he laughs.

"I know I just…"

"If any man so much as touches you they shall be dead before they realise what has happened," a voice growls from behind us and I spin to see Legolas looking slightly angry and I give a nervous laugh.

"Legolas," Aragorn warns and Legolas looks at me properly then taking in my clear fear and stepping forward to crouch in front of me and take my hands gently.

"I see our little one will cause us constant worry," Haldir laughs lightly from beside Legolas where he has appeared.

"Sorry," I say immediately causing all three men to smile at me.

"It is not you that needs to be sorry little one," Aragorn says gently and I glance automatically at Legolas.

"You are safe Melamin, with us you will always be safe," he whispers before he spins to look at the sky just as I feel a sickness wash over me.

"Something moves in the east," he murmurs and I can feel it, like a wave of evil is coming towards us.

"The eye is searching for it and the ring longs to return to it's master," Aragorn adds as we both stand and also look to the east.

"He is here," Legolas says and then we are running through the halls and bursting through the doors to see Pippin writhing on the floor.

Aragorn moves forward after hesitating and knowing that he is too important to endanger himself I push him quickly out of the way and grab the ball from Pippin. Pain erupts behind my eyeballs immediately as he begins speaking to me. I refuse to answer him and attempt to push him away from me feeling the burning in my hands as he becomes angry, pain pulsing through all the old wounds I have received since arriving here.

"Arriana," I am vaguely aware of someone screaming my name then suddenly the pain is gone and everything is silent as I focus on breathing in and out as the pain recedes slightly.

"Arriana," the voice says again and I open my eyes and struggle to sit up and have to settle for being cradled in Legolas' arms, while Aragorn hovers over me nervously, too exhausted to do anything other than offer a weak smile.

"What happened? What's going on? Ariana?" Boromir's voice sounds panicked as he pushes Aragorn and Legolas aside and takes me into his own arms checking me over as I offer him a sheepish smile and reassure him that I am fine.

"What did you see?" Gandalf is in front of me now,

"Nothing," I rasp my voice thick and it is taking an extraordinary amount of effort to form my words. "He wanted to know who I was, what I knew I told him to do one… I mean go away and I pushed him away so he hurt me," I finish and I see him looking briefly amused, proud and worried before he turns to the others.

"She is stronger than we thought but he has realised that now too, I am taking Pippin to Gondor, we are lucky to have seen some of the enemies plan through Pippins foolishness wait for the beacons to be lit and then you must take a different path with her, through the mountain passes," he is saying in urgent tones.

"Gondor he turns his eye to my city, to Minis Tirith?" Boromir asks and Gandalf nods gravely.

"I fear so," he replies,

"Then they must be warned, I must ride to see my father," he says nearly dropping me in his haste to stand up.  
"You cannot, I am afraid your father has lost all sense of reason and going there now will only make him more unstable," Gandalf says,

"They must be warned," Boromir says fiercely, "My brother, my Father, how can you expect me not to go to them?"

"I will go," Aragorn offers but Gandalf shakes his head.

"No. You must come by a different path," brilliant now is the time for cryptic messages Gandalf, my exhausted brain is struggling enough to comprehend all of this.

"My people," Boromir nearly explodes and this time I do slip from him arms as he stands to face Gandalf and I am quickly gathered back into Legolas' embrace.

"Your daughter," Gandalf roars back and Boromir falls silent staring at me suddenly, "your city will not be left alone Boromir captain of Gondor, I have stated that I will ride there. You have a duty to stay with Arriana, she is where your destiny lies right now," he finishes and they nod but I can already feel myself drifting into sleep, shivering as exhaustion sweeps through me and feeling Legolas pull me closer to him but I don't have the energy to deal with my possessive boyfriend and guardian right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later I am up and around again my wounds nearly healed and my exhaustion faded, apparently the elf blood in me helps with healing even better than I thought, wish it had worked this well in my past life too. We are leaving for Minis Tirith today and I am both anxious and excited.

"Nice to see you looking so well little one I was worried we would lose you for a minute there," Aragorn says as he hugs me tightly before helping me mount my horse but before I can do anything Legolas is behind me his arms securely around my waist.

"I may have come to terms with accepting that you will fight and I can not stop you but I will make the most of every second I get to hold you in my arms and protect you and let people know that you are mine," he growls in my ear in a way that sends shivers down my spine suddenly and I smile and turn to kiss him briefly before we set off and I feel his warm breath on my neck as we ride.

"That's enough of that you two," Boromir says loudly from beside me and we both turn to look at him sheepishly but I see that he is grinning slightly so relax and smile back at him.

Three days later we make camp and I am sitting by the fire while the others men are off discussing something quietly. Getting up to stretch my legs I decide to walk around a little, this part of the camp is pretty quiet the Fellowship prefer to be on the outskirts so there are just a few tents. I am suddenly grabbed by a man and thrown bodily onto the ground behind a tent.

"Get off me," I whimper in shock more than anything but his hand is over my mouth in a second his body pressed into mine.

"I need release,"

"What do you mean?" I ask in total confusion,

"I've seen the way you are with the elf and Lord Aragorn so why not me? You are here for relief surely, they brought you to meet their needs," he growls ripping at my top and punching me when I struggle. Panic is flowing through me freely now and I can't focus as he cuts off my air with his hand over my mouth and nose. I grapple for purchase and eventually manage to pull free for a second.

"Legolas help, help me," I scream as loudly as I can which isn't very loudly but I pray it is enough for him to hear. The man punches me hard then and pulls harder at my clothes, my leggings have been ripped off completely so I am only covered by the shirt and tunic which reach mid thigh and he is currently trying to bunch them around my waist. His hand is bruising my thigh as he tries to prise open my legs and I feel a sharp pain as he bites at my breast where he has exposed it. Bile is rising in my throat as I realise fully what he is about to do and I am so petrified I can barely think.

Suddenly he is gone from on top of me and I am shaking alone on the ground. I can hear nothing but the pounding of blood in my ears as I curl up into a ball hiding as much of myself as I can, my entire body shaking and my eyes squeezed shut. How can this be happening again? Just when I thought life was going well for me, apart from the whole prophecy and war thing of course.

"Arriana," a voice says softly and I flinch violently as a hand touches my shoulder, "Angel it is me, look, I'm here," he says and looking up I see Legolas' face staring back at me concern and worry and anger all over his eyes boring into mine and I fling my arms around him as I sob into his shoulder while he holds me. I don't know what to think or do, all I can do is cry, how am I ever going to tell him what happened in the past? he looks so angry that it scares me, what would he think if he truly knew me, all of me?

"What happened?" Aragorn asks as he rushes round the corner and sees me, "Why is there… the bastard," he finishes as he puts two and two together and realises what has happened.

"Where is he?" Boromir booms so loudly I flinch, "I will kill him, to touch… to… he must die," he is so angry he can barely speak as he stands there shaking with rage,

"Dad," I whimper quietly and in a second he is by my side holding my hand tightly as he tries to see where I am hurt.

"Did he… Arriana we need to know if he succeeded in…?" Legolas asks quietly after a minute his voice once again that awful tight controlled one. Boromir's entire body stiffens beside me at Legolas' words and I shake my head quickly swallowing thickly as I do so.

"No," I say my own voice sounding distant and tiny, "nearly, but no he… he said that I gave it to Legolas and Aragorn and that I was here for relief, that was my purpose and he needed his relief, is that true is that why you keep me around?" I relay and I can feel the anger and tension in the air around the two men, Boromir has stepped back from me now and the expression on his face is somewhere between intense anger and heartbreak.

"No little one how could you think that?" Aragorn replies moving to stroke my cheek but I flinch away in fear again and I can see the anger and hurt on his face too.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I say in a rush moving to stand but that only serves to anger them more as they see the bleeding bite wound on my chest and the already heavy bruising on my thigh.

"Oh Lassie…" Gimli starts but I shake my head,

"It's my fault, I was too familiar, I was… I… it must be my fault," I whisper and I can see them approaching me as they would a wounded animal but I can't help it, all the old excuses and habits come flying back into my head and out of my mouth.

"This is not your fault little one," Aragorn starts but I cut him off barely hearing him.

"You should go… I should go, so sorry Legolas, I love you, you don't want me anymore though, not now, I'm damaged, so stupid," I ramble my whole head hurting and spinning.

"I will kill him," Legolas growls his voice tighter and more deadly than I had ever heard it.

"No Legolas you must stay with her," Aragorn warns,

"Look what he has done, do men not know that this crime can send the minds of elf kin into madness, what if I never get her back," he is saying and I do feel a little like I am going mad right now.

"She is half elf there is hope, we can bring her back, you can bring her back," Aragorn says gently,

"Legolas I'm so sorry," I mutter again and then his arms are around me again and I am clinging to him like a frightened child sinking to the ground him using his cloak to cover as much of me as possible and I wonder of how he is the only one I can touch without flinching in fear at the moment.

"When this war is over he will be punished accordingly, for now you will never be alone without one of us okay," Aragorn says gently as he sends Gimli to inform the king dragging Boromir with him who is so angry I can almost feel it radiating off of him but I already know this is wrong they have to go into the mountains and get the army.

The vision is so sudden I gasp as it flashes before my eyes.

"The army of the dead," I say quietly when it is over and they both stare at me.

"You had another vision?" Legolas asks and I try not to flinch as I nod remembering how they didn't believe me last time.

"What did you see little one, we will not be fool enough to disregard you a second time?" Aragorn says and I nod slowly again.

"You will go into the mountains through the pass over there, to get the dead army to fight for us, you will offer them freedom and release in payment and without them we will not win but it is only the three of you not me,"

"No you stay with us," Legolas says firmly.

"I can't I wasn't in the vision," I say quietly aware that my body is shaking and automatically moving closer to him and his arms are wrapped tightly around me and noticing Aragorn's suppressed smile I realise that elves do not usually show emotion of any kind in front of others I wonder why Legolas is different?

"You will stay with us end of discussion I will go to speak with Gimli and Boromir and then the king," Legolas says quickly checking me over once more before leaning forward. "Stay with Aragorn I will be back soon and I'll bring new clothes," he whispers to me kissing my head and then standing and walking away.

"Boromir will be here he will look after me," I say quietly,

"Nay little one the fellowship stays together if we have learnt anything it is that we are stronger together," he replies and I shake my head,

"But…" I trail off as he puts a hand up to stop me and I know that it is useless to argue with him.

"You are good for him," Aragorn says after a few minutes of silence.

"How so?" I ask shivering as he walks forward and wraps a cloak and then his arms around me in a brotherly hug.

"His love for you has made him a better person in every way, he is more open, more feeling and happier,"

"Do you really think that?" I ask looking up in shock at him and he chuckles kissing my temple impulsively and pulling me closer to him.

"Yes I think you are good for all of us, it seems strange that we only met a few short months ago and yet you have become so much a part of our lives that I can't imagine you not being a part of our lives. Legolas has always been so secretive, so closed off, to see him so openly loving is a new experience. Boromir was a proud and stubborn man who was lonely until you gave him purpose never forget that it was you who saved him from the curse of the ring, his love for you stopped him from taking it. I see you as a little sister to protect when I know that you will still look exactly as you do now thousands of years after I am dead,"

"Don't say that I don't want to think of you…" I trail off shuddering and he pulls me closer still.

"I am sorry little one, don't think on it, I am here now, and I will look upon you as a great friend and sister and you will stay with us always," he whispers and I can feel my eyes getting heavy the exhaustion of trauma setting in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: A bit of a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter to keep you guessing, I'm just cruel like that!**

I wake to someone shaking me gently and opening my eyes groggily I see Legolas and Aragorn preparing to lift me down from a horse.

"The horses will go no further we have to walk from here," Legolas says quietly and I yawn as I stumble slightly wincing at the pain in my stomach. "He hurt you?" he asks in a low growl, although it's more of a statement really because he doesn't look like he needs an answer.

"Just punched me in the stomach, I'll be fine," I say quietly and he stares at me for a while his fingers brushing the side of my face briefly before taking my hand.

"It terrifies me that someone could take you from me," he whispers suddenly and I freeze as the weight of this statement coming from an elf hits me, I can see that both Aragorn and Gimli have stopped too shocked by this declaration while Boromir has a strange expression plastered across his face something stuck between protectiveness over me and happiness that Legolas is protective.

"I'm not going anywhere didn't you hear Gandalf I'm some sort of weird elf person magic hybrid and whilst that makes me slightly less agile and aloof compared to all other elves at least I have immortality, we will have eternity together," I say trying to reassure him and lighten the mood but before he can say anything the horses bolt away and we are drawn back to the moment in hand.

"Come," says Aragorn "we must make haste." We walk for hours in the darkness, my fingers intwined with Legolas' as I am reminded of Moria and how far we've come since then, until we come upon a vast cavern and we are surrounded by green, slightly opaque ghosts. As Aragorn talks I can suddenly feel my energy draining and my knees buckling beneath me as the king of these things approaches me, my breath is coming in short painful gasps and I can feel without seeing that my four companions are trying to reach me but can't seem to get there and I have no idea when Legolas got that far away he was holding my hand a second ago.

"You have returned," he says at last and I look up shocked and unable to speak. "You do not know who you are?" he says with a short laugh when he takes in my expression, before turning to Aragorn "we will fight with you and you will give us freedom, but know that we fight not for you but for the daughter of Gandalf and Galadriel, the true Queen of all Middle Earth," I gasp loudly as he says this and so do the others.

I am being lifted to my feet then aware that my entire body is shaking still and I can't focus on anything.

"Come Arriana we must move," Boromir urges but I am unable to do anything other than stare into the space the ghost king had been standing seconds ago.

"Come little one, we must move now," Aragorn is saying before Legolas lifts me into his arms completely and is carrying me.

"It's not true, it can't be true," I say over and over again, "I am not special, I am not beautiful, did they get rid of me because I'm ugly? Is that why they lied when I came back? Because I am not beautiful like her?" I know that none of what I am saying is making sense and I can feel the shaking in my body increasing as sobs start forcing their way out of me.

"Shh my angel everything will become clear soon but I need you to be strong now, I want so much to leave all this and take you away with me so I can keep you safe and happy always," he breaks off and lets out a tiny sigh, his voice is a barely a whisper and I suddenly realise that the only reason that I can hear him is because I have heightened hearing too. His care and his love is giving me strength though and I slowly stop crying and listen to him as he opens his mouth to speak again and knowing how difficult and new all of this is to him I wait quietly for him to speak. "To me you are perfection and I know that I am not the only one that sees you as this, everything I learn of you makes me love you more and I want so much to take this hurt away from you as much as I want to keep you from having to fight in this war but I can't and I need you to be strong and push it away until the danger is gone, for me… please," he adds and I watch his face for a second before offering him a weak smile and leaning up a little to kiss him quickly.

"For you I would do anything," I murmur when he sets me down his arm still securely around my waist as my legs quiver slightly and for some reason, somehow his words give me strength I am able to carry on for him because I have too. Never in my life had I had anyone to fight for, anyone to protect and now I did. Now I had a whole group of people to protect, I had family and I had to fight for them.

It feels like only minutes later when we are suddenly charging into battle and yet I know it has been so much longer, hours of sitting on those boats waiting for the battle to get closer, or for us to get closer to the battle. I lose sight of Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn quickly although I can still hear Gimli somehow, I run and slash at anyone I can see who is the enemy until I suddenly drop to my knees clutching at my ears as the Nazgul lands and screams. I load my bow and shoot at it quickly before becoming aware of a pain in my side. Looking down I can see the tear where a sword has just ripped through my armour and clothing and into my skin, luckily not too deep though I don't think so anyway, spinning I kill the orc who has stabbed me and then turn to help Eowyn distracting the rider and being caught by his maze unable to stop the groan of pain as it rips into my shoulder and throws me into the path of a horse which narrowly misses stamping on my head. Moments later though I know its worth it as I hear the cry of it being killed. It is only then that I realise that they all seem to be after me, I fight harder than I ever have and am lucky to have the help of the dead army as well as the Rohan soldiers otherwise I would have been dead hours ago. I can feel blood sweeping from open wounds and as an elephant creature is aimed at me and I dive out of the way I am caught in the side by its tusk and tossed into the air landing with a sickening crunch. I have to say that this battle is not going to plan and I am not fairing as well as I did at Helms Deep which is more than a little worrying seeing as I ended that battle with an arrow in my leg. I'm not exactly sure how much luck I have left and I think I may have just about used up all my lucky breaks.

Opening my eyes I begin to become aware of the pain radiating through me, I know I heal quickly but I am scared this time, I can't move for some reason and as I look around and become more aware of my surroundings I find that one leg and half my torso is trapped under a fallen horse and there is an arrow sticking out of the thigh of my other leg. Again! How did I get shot again? Another arrow is embedded just below my shoulder, I don't even remember it happening, what the bloody hell…? I feel so detached that I almost want to laugh. I can feel the blood from the wounds in my side seeping into the ground and I think my head is bleeding again because I can feel a fuzziness there, although that may because I am loosing too much blood from other wounds.

"Lady Arriana," a small voice says and I struggle to focus on Merry as he crawls towards me,

"Merry," I rasp out managing a weak smile, "I think I'm dying Merry," I say, the words shocking myself as much as anything and I hear his reply instantly rattling around in my head.

"NO," he shouts it so loudly that I am suddenly aware that the battle around us is over, there is a silence surrounding us but at Merry's shout I hear movement. I can hear him, I don't know how I know it's him but I can feel him somehow.

"Legolas," I gasp and then he is beside me the horse is gone and both he and Merry are staring down at me in utter fear before turning to glance desperately up at my guardian who has appeared at my other side.

"Arriana… my child," he sobs out,

"Do something, save her," Legolas says almost desperately and his fear makes my own panic rise,

"ARAGORN," Boromir bellows in panic whilst clinging desperately to my hand.

I am barely aware of anything anymore everything is hazy and in and out of focus, I know that Merry is there still and Legolas and Boromir are beside me.

"Eowyn… she was hurt… you must help her," I gasp out and then I hear a cry as I assume Eomer finds her.

"Little one," Aragorn chokes out after a second, but I shake my head a little at him,

"It's the prophecy," I try to say but I am cut off as I am lifted suddenly into Legolas' arms screaming out in pain as he moves me. Both he and Aragorn rush me towards the city the others being brought in behind us by Boromir who I can hear shouting at me to stay awake from wherever he is behind me.

"It hurts," I scream out unable to prevent the harsh sob that is ripped from my throat as Legolas passes me up to Aragorn on a horse and if I had the presence of mind to laugh at the fact that I had once again said the same thing I would have but the truth is the pain is just too intense.

"Stay with me little one," Aragorn says in a shaky voice as he holds me to him, my head lolling uselessly on his shoulder.

"Please Ara… aragorn," I rasp, breaking off to whimper in pain again, "tell him I love him," I say the pain beginning to overwhelm me, "Tell him I always loved him, I always will, but he is not allowed to fade without me, tell him to find happiness," I gasp and wheeze by the end of my request.

"Stop it Arriana, you will be well, he will be with us soon," Aragorn says although I can tell he is crying and I know I am dying.

"I'm dying Aragorn, the prophecy was true," I say, "You will be a great king, and I was so proud to be your sister, even if I wasn't a very good one. I love you, please tell Boromir that he was the best father and I love him so much and always will," I finish in a whisper talking becoming too hard as I cough and scream in pain, blood frothing from my lungs and coating both Araogrn and the horse from my various wounds. I know it is hopeless, I am losing far too much blood, I can see it and I can feel myself dying.

"You are the best sister I could ever have asked for, you have made me prouder than any man could be and I love you. Hold on Arriana, fight it, fight it for us," I don't have the energy to tell him that I have to die for the war to be won and so focus on breathing instead as we ride into the city and towards what must be the healing halls.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: A short chapter this one but I felt mean leaving it like that and so thought I'd give you a little relief :) More to come soon I promise.**

Gandalf is there I think but everything is so hazy and slipping in and out of focus. I remember waking and seeing Legolas leaning over me but my eyes are too heavy and nothing works, I can't even focus on his face I just know it's him , I can feel him there. I think I wake a few times, I'm not sure how many times it happens but always he is there and I am aware of others too, Aragorn and Gandalf seem to be there constantly too and I can feel Boromir beside me. I can feel myself slipping further away though and my body feels heavier.

I am on grass, this feels a lot like when I first came here only I don't feel like I've left middle earth. Pulling myself to my knees I rise to standing and realise that I am healed, I have no wounds and I can't feel any pain anymore. As I glance around me it is like everything is in technicolour, I feel like I am on solid ground, some part of Middle Earth but I can't be because everything here is too bright, too perfect.

"You are dead my child," a voice says quietly and I look up to see Galadriel standing before me,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say before I can stop myself and she looks at me for a long time before finally speaking.

"You were conceived during the last great war my child and the enemy could feel your power before you were even born. It broke my heart to send you away, we treasure our children above all else but I had to keep you safe," she says sadly,

"But I can't be, from you, look at me I'm nothing," I say voicing my fears, my insecurities, the insecurities drilled into me for years.

"You have more beauty in you than most my child, both inside and out, we had to disguise you when we sent you away for fear the enemy would follow, ever since you came home you have been slowly transforming to your natural looks, your ears your hair your eyes, have you not noticed?" I shake my head, it's not like I've had time really I've either been fighting or dying it seems to be becoming a pattern and nowhere in that pattern is, stare at myself in the mirror for a while and work out whats different. "You must fight now my child you must be strong and fight back to life, find your power,"

"But I have to die don't I?" I say in confusion, "The prophecy," I add to make it clear, as if any of this is clear.

"Saurman was right but so was Gandalf," she says and I stare blankly at her for a while.

"I don't understand," I whisper in the world, I have to say these elves are not exactly forth coming with the information and clear instructions.

"In a way you have died to be able to speak to me in a shadow world but you are not beyond saving, the fact that you were willing to give up your life for those you love and for Middle Earth means that the prophecy has been put into play, if you fight now you can return and live a full and happy and immortal life," she says and I spend a few minutes taking this in.

"I don't know how," I say quietly feeling suddenly feeling weak and useless again,

"Look inside yourself, the fate of many depend on you, you are soul mated with Legolas he will die if you do and if you survive the two of you are destined for great things together, find your power child," she is fading now disappearing and I am heavy I look hard not sure what I am doing and then see a flicker on the edge of my vision. I concentrate on it and it becomes brighter I can feel the pain slowly coming back along with the heaviness my breathing becoming harder and my eyes flying open, their faces hovering over me pained and pale and afraid and I smile.

"It's okay, I'm going to be okay, but you have to go to the black gate, I don't think I can make this one," I whisper and the emotion in the room is nearly overwhelming as they choke back tears of fear and relief.

"amin mela lle, mela amin n'alaquel rato ar' lye alye' e' seere esta sii," ( _my love I will be back soon and we will be together in peace rest now my angel,_ ) Legolas whispers to me and leans forward to kiss me deeply his hand never leaving mine as he pulls back and I glance towards Aragorn on the other side of me.

"Be safe little one and sleep we will be home soon, we will talk then rest now and get well so that you may ride out and meet us when we return, I love you little sister," he says kissing my forehead.

"I may have to forbid you from ever leaving your rooms again to keep you from killing me with worry," Boromir mutters as I watch the tears of relief stream down his cheeks as he kisses my temple gently and then I am asleep again and even though I can't seen them I know they have left to go to the final battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later and I am fully rested and conscious I am still weak but Eowyn has been coming to see me constantly and is helping me start to walk again. On the third day of walking a short distance I try to push myself and fall to the floor as my leg gives way beneath me suddenly.

"You must rest, why do you put yourself through this my lady?" she says quietly as she helps me back into my bed.

"I have to, I need to ride out to meet them when they get back, I need to focus on something so I don't go mad with the worry of everything, I am not used to being left behind, I need to be there with them," I sigh and she looks at me in both pity and understanding before changing my dressings. I am so used to healing quickly from even serious wounds that this is a real struggle. I mean yes okay I know I technically died this time and everything but that was a week ago now and I still can't walk more than a few steps without collapsing or needing to rest for hours to recover my strength and I let out a little huff of frustration as I think about it which makes Eowyn laugh before we both fall silent again.

A knock on the door just as she helps me finish getting dressed startles us out of our silence and opening it I see a man standing there and by the way he and Eowyn are looking at each other they clearly love each other already.

"My lady I came to check on how you were healing," he says as he steps inside and looks me over as if hoping to tell how I was doing from a glance at me.

"I'm feeling much better thank you," I say quietly with a smile that I hope will reassure him.

"Arriana where are my manners let me introduce you this is Lord Faramir," Eowyn says and my smile suddenly spreads as everything starts the make sense.

"Then you are Boro's brother?" I ask and he nods smiling at me and chuckling at the nickname I used for him.

"Yes and apparently your uncle if what my brother tells me is true," he says which makes me blush and duck my head a little in sudden fear as always with new people as I suddenly became scared that he would not accept me or approve of Boromir being my father. I know it is stupid, everyone I have met here, with the exception of the evil ones trying to kill me, have been amazing and have become my family but when you have been alone and abused for so long I guess it's hard to shake those feeling completely.

"What is it Arriana, what is wrong my friend?" Eowyn asks in concern glancing at Faramir before moving to sit beside me as I draw my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them tightly.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly,

"What are you sorry for?" Faramir asks in confusion,

"For not asking you if Boromir could be my guardian I shouldn't have just come here and expected… I'm sorry," he looks shocked for a second before quickly sitting in the chair by my bed on the other side to Eowyn.

"Boromir said before he left for the black gate that I was to look after you, he said there was a lot you needed to tell me about your past, that he still does not know everything but that you would tell me in your own time and he said that you were the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, you are my family Arriana for I saw the love my brother holds for you the second I saw him. I was too injured to ride out to battle with them but I can and will care for you as if you were my own child until he returns," he says quietly and I stare at him for a while and then turn to look at Eowyn.

"How much have they told you about me?" I ask after a minute,

"Only that you are special and that you are half elf and new to a lot of things," Faramir replies and then I turn to Eowyn who nods,

"Aragorn says that you don't have much that it is important that they care for you and that you are a fierce warrior," she adds and I smile a little before sighing.

"I want to tell you both but you need to promise to try and believe me and not to tell others," I say after a minute and both nod at me.

"You do not need to tell us anything you are not comfortable with," Faramir says and I offer him another weak smile.

"I want to besides they may not… if something happens…" I break off unable to think about my family not returning to me and breathe heavily for a few minutes before I am able to continue, "I need to know that I have people around me I can trust and you are my friend and my family," I say quietly.

"Okay let us first get some food and be comfortable and then we can spend the afternoon talking," Eowyn suggests as she bustles around organising a tray of food to be brought and then once we are alone and we have finished eating and drinking they wait for me to start.

"I am not from this world," I start which makes both of their eyes widen slightly, "I mean I am, I was born here, Galadriel, the lady of the light, is my mother actually," at this they both gasp a little which makes me giggle,

"How did you come to be from another world then?" Faramir asks after a minute.

"I do not know, just that I grew up alone, orphaned and… and abused in another world until one day when I was traveling home I had an accident. I don't remember much just pain and darkness but when I woke up I was here, in Middle Earth I mean and Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were standing over me," we talk for hours I explain how they took me back to camp our journey from there. I talk about how I was taken by the Uruk hai. I even tell them about my world and how much I love being here with people who cared. It's the first time I have mentioned my abuse, the first time I have said the word out loud to anyone and although I can't bring myself to give any real details and they don't pry I am glad that I have at least mentioned it.

"Well I understand now how they became so attached," Eowyn whispers and I quirk an eyebrow at her,

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"Life is indeed very different here in Middle Earth, even during a time of war such as this, than your world as you have explained, but for one so young to have suffered so much and still be so strong I can see clearly why they all… why we all have become so protective," she laughs,

"I'm not that young, at least I don't think I am," I laugh.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Faramir says now,

"Well I don't know how old exactly if there's magic involved then I guess I could be a lot older than I know but in my memory of my life in the other world too, I am, well I'll turn twenty in about five months," I answer and they both gasp looking shell shocked which makes me laugh out loud, "what's wrong?" I ask.

"No wonder they call you little one, you are but a babe still," Faramir says which makes me laugh even more.

"In my world I have been an adult for many years already besides you can not all be that much older than me," I say and they shake their heads in bemusement at me.

"Even the hobbits little one, did you never wonder why Pippin acted so much younger? He was treated as the baby being the youngest at thirty," Eowyn says and it is my turn to look shocked.

"Did you never wonder at Boromir treating you as a child?" Faramir asks in amusement and I shake my head.

"No. I… well I enjoyed someone caring about me enough to be that way and besides they don't know how old I am I never told them, well it never came up what with all the fighting and nearly dying and then travelling and more fighting," I say and they both laugh at that.

"Boromir will be beside himself when he finds out how young you truly are, you will be dressed in little outfits with ribbons in your hair if you are not careful," Faramir says which makes me pull a face and him roar with laughter. We sit for a while longer discussing what the rest of fellowship would do once they found out my age until I stifle a yawn.

"Come little one, time for you to sleep," Faramir smirks and I groan,

"Don't you start," I say as I yawn again already snuggling down into the covers,

"You are my niece and until my brother returns you are my charge and I your guardian so get used to it," I look pleadingly at Eowyn who shakes her head at me,

"Sorry my little friend I must take the side of my betrothed in this case you are ours to look after until your guardians and your betrothed return,"

"Betrothed?" Faramir questions and I remember that I had left out a lot of the details about my relationship with Legolas.

"Legolas and I love each other," I say with a slight blush and he mutters something about me being too young as Eowyn laughs and herds him out of the room throwing a smile back at me over her shoulder.

After two weeks I can barely take it anymore I am still weak, but my elf blood is helping me to recover at least and I can now walk short distances unaided although the use of my arm is still very limited due to the old arrow wound opening up and the wounds on my side hindering the movement in my arm. Thank God being half elf means that most of the scars will completely disappear otherwise I would be practically disfigured, although I have been told that the shoulder wound will scar as will the one in my leg due to the severity and repetition of the injury. I don't point out the obvious that I am already marred with the permanent scars, both physical and psychological of my past apparently my elf heritage kicked in a bit late to get rid of those scars.

"Arriana," Eowyn cries flying through the door and I start in shock every instinct on fire as I listen for what she is going to tell me.

"What is it? What happened?" I ask when she just stands there in a shocked daze almost as if she has forgotten what she came to say.

"They return, the guards on lookout say they are but a days ride from here," relief and fear fill me in equal measure, they are home, but the fear that they may not be okay, that they may be dead is almost overwhelming.

"I must ride to meet them," I say suddenly standing up and beginning to dress in my old pants and tunic.

"No you are too weak still," she tries but I just shoot her a look and she sighs knowing it is useless, "then at least wear this," she says handing me a dress that will allow the air to reach my wounds without binding them in uncomfortable clothing and I nod sighing as I reluctantly let her help dress me lacing up the dress and then braiding my hair which I suddenly notice is so long it reaches the bottom of my back and is a shimmering white gold, perfectly straight and stunning, like a models hair straight off a photo shoot.

"My hair," I mutter as I see it for the first time, and she smiles gently at me,

"Gandalf says that the stress of your injuries and coming into your heritage caused the colour to change slightly," she says quietly and I stare for a while longer not knowing what to say.

"Oh," I mutter realising maybe for the first time that this is it where I will stay for ever.

"Are you okay?" she asks as I stare at myself.

"Yes I just didn't realise so much would change, I thought I would always look that way," I say quietly and she smiles again.

"Gandalf says that he does not know much about it as there are so few half elves to have existed but he says that although they are immortal they will continue to age as humans and look human until they come of age and then their elf heritage truly kicks in and they change slightly," she explains and I nod slowly at her as I take this in.

"I must go now," I say and she nods helping me up and leading me down to the gates, where one of the guards helps me onto a horse.

"My Lady this is not wise you are still injured and weak, there are still dangers out there," the guard says others standing beside him and for one millisecond I think about agreeing with him, but shaking my head determination sets in, I do belong here, I am a warrior, granted not a very good one yet but still, I will go to them because I have too and I won't, can't be scared.

"Arriana get down from there right now," Faramir booms sounding and looking scarily like his brother as he storms towards me.

"I can't Faramir, I have to go to them,"

"No. You are too injured still, you have barely had time to recover, hell it is a miracle that you survived at all," he says furiously his hands trying to lift me down.

"Please Faramir, I have to,"

"You are too young," he says and I can see the other soldiers looking like the may agree and it makes me angry.

"I have fought the evils of this world and survived, I have survived everything that Sauron and Saruman have thrown at me," I hiss at them all and Faramir sighs heavily his hand on my ankle now as he releases the reigns and gazes up at me. "I must go, I am fine and will be safe I have my sword and my bow just in case," I reply smiling at him and letting him know that I would come back and then I am galloping away before they can stop me.

I don't know where I am going but some sort of instinct pulls me to the south and I ride as fast as I can. It is very dark and I have been riding for hours by the time I see the fires of their camp and slow down, hoping against hope that it is their camp and not a pack of rouge orcs or anything because my body is aching and I am beginning to feel incredibly weak again, pain radiating through my leg and arm, in hindsight I may have pushed my self a bit far and should probably have just ridden out in the morning and met them half way or something.

"Lower your weapons," I hear a voice shout as I focus on the arrows pointed at me, I feel quite faint now actually,

"I… I," I'm not sure what I am trying to say but before I can finish I have been pulled down from the horse crying out softly in the pain that this movement causes and then arms are around me and I am being held so tightly I can barely breathe.

"Oh little one, I have missed you,"

"Aragorn," I breathe tears swimming in my eyes, "I've missed you too," I smile up at him, "It's over we won?" I ask hardly daring to believe it and he nods before pulling away slightly and looking at me,

"I thought for a moment that I would not make it back… that none of us would, that we would have left you alone. I thought that you waking up had been a dream that you had left… I… promise me to never put yourself in that danger again," he says almost breaking me as he crushes me to him again emotion threatening to overwhelm him for a minute.

"Well if you can promise not to start any wars then I might be able to stay out of them," I smile and he smiles too although tears are still swimming in his eyes, I glance around now worried until he cocks his head to the side slightly and I listen, "Why is he all the way over there?" I ask softly and he glances towards the distance where I can hear the pounding of a horses hooves long before he can.

"He was checking for danger, any orcs still tracking us," he smiles, "He's safe little one, he is unharmed as am I as is Boromir, and the hobbits and Gimli," I sag in relief at this and he has to lift me fully as my body gives up on me and he moves to sit next to the fire with me in his lap "because of you we have won," he says.

"Nope it was all you big brother," I smile gently my hand resting on his cheek for a second,

"I did little, you sacrificed everything," I look at him for a second realising that he knows somehow that I had died, "Gandalf told us," he adds softly and I nod dumbly before sensing that my beautiful man was near.

"Legolas," I breathe so quietly Aragorn barely hears and I am sitting on his lap but I know he hears me and it takes less than a minute for him to find me and for me to be pulled out of Aragorn's lap and into his arms.

"mela amin I have missed you," he whispers to me and I hold him tighter letting him support my weight.

"I love you so much," I mutter to him and he smiles, a radiant beautiful smile that sets a glow around us as he kisses me, when we pull apart I notice several of the soldiers staring and realise there is an actual glow around us, flushing with embarrassment I bury my head in Legolas' chest as he wraps his arms tightly around me. I'm glowing like bloody Tinkerbell here, come on is there anything else I need to know this is getting stupid now! I'm like a night light this is insane no wonder everyone is staring at me.

"What…?" one of the soldiers starts to ask but Aragorn laughs and cuts them off as they continue to stare with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"It is the bond, when two elf kin are soul bonded, I have heard that a glow will be around them at times like this, when there has been great heartache, or when one has been thought lost to the other, elf kind bond for life, which in their cases is eternity and it is an incredible and special thing to witness, a beautiful way to end this war and begin looking to the future," Aragorn says quietly and I look up to Legolas to silently ask him if this is true and he smiles nodding and dips to kiss me quickly again before pulling me down between himself and Aragorn his arm still around me, my other leg pressed up against Aragorn.

"And who let my child ride out alone all this way while she is still recovering?" a voice booms and before I can look to see where he is I am being held tightly by my guardian and there is chuckling from the soldiers as I struggle to breath.

"Hi Dad," I say eventually when I can catch my breath.

"You worry me too much, I feel myself going grey," he laughs and so do the others,

"That is what a daughter is for," one of the other soldiers shouts and everyone laughs before another older man steps forwards,

"I am only forty my lord and have three teenage daughter this is the result," he laughs and soon everyone is roaring with laughter which highlights the relief that people feel over the war being finally over.

After an hour or so of joking around Aragorn pulls me down to sit between he and Legolas as Boromir and Gimli sit opposite us I wince in pain and a hiss escapes me as my leg brushes against him and he quickly pulls it into his lap, pulling up the dress to stare at the fading bruises, the still pink scar and the swelling.

"Why did you ride out alone little one it is far too dangerous you have slowed your recovery?" He admonishes as he starts to gently massage away the pain while Legolas shifts round so that I am leaning my back against his chest his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"I had to see you, I was going crazy there without you, I hate that I was too weak to fight with you," I sulk and I hear several men chuckle lightly at my sulking.

"Do you not think you have fought enough battles already in this war my angel?" Legolas says behind me and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Less than you, I should have been there, besides what could possibly happen to me, I'm magic remember," and they both laugh at that, before Aragorn dismisses the men telling them to sleep waiting for them all to leave before turning back to me suddenly more serious.

"The dead army lied to you little one, they were wrong you are not the daughter of Gandalf," he sighs and I tense immediately.

"But… I was there, when I died I saw Galadriel she told me I was hers that she gave me up that she sent me away. She made me come back, told me how to," I say defensively.

"Did she tell you that he was your father?" I shake my head now realising that she never said anything about my father,

"But I don't understand, if not him then who, he said I was magic?" I say anxiety creeping into me as I feel Legolas shift behind me rubbing soothing patterns on my skin as he feels my anxiety.

"Gandalf is your grandfather as he is mine, it is a closely guarded and well hidden secret that I only discovered the truth of when you were nearly taken from us," I sit in complete shock for a while barely able to breath as I try to take this in.

"So… you, you're my," I can't finish what I am saying I don't understand it,

"You are my sister and not just in feeling but in blood," he smiles although it falters as he sees the shock on my face,

"How?" I ask in a whisper.

"After my mother died, my father became lost for a time travelling around until he took me to Rivendell whilst there he soul bonded with Galadriel who was also visiting at that time in discussions about the first war which was reaching its height at the time and you were born, you are the reason she did not fade when he died little one,"

"But," I seriously don't understand anything about this and even Legolas feels confused if the tension in his arms is anything to go by, does he believe this?

"No one was ever told, not even Elrond knew of your existence or your connection to me Gandalf was the only one who did. No one knew that I had existed before I came back here as a child Gandalf made sure of that too, we are the first people to have ever been told," he says and I can sense that Legolas, Boromir and Gimli are also sitting stock still in absolute shock. This is getting too strange now, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to wrap my brain around any of this to be honest.

"I don't understand," I say eventually which is possibly the biggest understatement of all time but hey ho at least I said something.

"I too was sent away somehow, I was blessed with long life as was my father due to the magic blood flowing through our veins, it is not known by many but the Istari blood is the reason for the long life of the Dunedain," Gandalf I realise as he pauses for breath trying to work out how to say the rest. "When Gandalf realised what had happened he came to come up with a solution I was just a young boy of four or five then and you were only just born. The enemy had knowledge of you already and that if we were killed, especially you not only would there be no heir but their greatest threats would fade with grief. It was not safe for either of us to remain so we were sent somewhere we could not age until the time was right for us,"

"The undying lands," Legolas mutters from behind me now,

"I believe so yes," he confirms, "I know not how but when the time was right for our fates to once again come into play I was brought back here and you were sent away to grow to maturity in a different world as Gandalf and your mother still believed that it was too dangerous for you to be a child here," He finishes and looks somewhat flushed and uncomfortable even as I take this all in. It actually makes a lot of sense I was wondering how I could have been born two thousand years ago but never noticed that I didn't age at all or lived through all of that history back in the other world.

"So I never belonged there? I don't have to go back there?" I ask almost fearfully and both men seem to tense as they realise that I have unwittingly let slip a history I wasn't sure I wanted them to know.

"What happened to you there?" Legolas asks and even though I can't see his face I can sense his own fear and anger, so I shake my head.

"It's nothing I'll tell you another time I promise," I say and although reluctant to let it go they both relax a little and agree sensing that now is not the right time to push the subject.

"You never have to go back," Aragorn confirms,

"And I have family, you're my brother," I say in slight awe and he smiles,

"Yes and you are the princess of Gondor," he smiles and suddenly I burst into tears both men instantly alert and worried as they try to comfort me.

"What is it what is wrong?" they plead and I smile at them both now in front of me for Legolas moved around to see my face the second I started crying.

"Nothing, it's nothing I'm just so happy I don't know how to cope with it, I don't think I deserve it," I choke out through sobs, "I've always been unwanted and had nothing and nobody and now I have a brother and a mother and a grandfather and I have a soul mate who is the most beautiful man or elf on earth and he's a bloody prince and I'm, I'm a princess," I say and they both smile pulling me close to them and holding me for a long time in a warm and safe embrace.

"You will always be loved here, always wanted," Aragorn says,

"Always mela amin," Legolas adds and I sigh as complete contentment fills me.

"Wheres Boro?" I ask realising suddenly that he is no longer sitting with us and Gimli smiles and points him out, he is standing by him self a little way off staring into the distance. Walking over to him whilst trying to hide my limp as much as I can I realise why he may be upset and feel instantly guilty, I stand behind him silently for a moment while I work out what to say before taking a breath. "You are my father Boromir and I love you, I don't care what blood runs through my veins, I never met my father, our father, mine and Aragorn's I mean but I'm not sad about that because I have you. You are all I will ever need, all I have ever wanted as a father, you cared for me and took me in as your daughter even after you knew everything please don't tell me you don't want me to be your daughter anymore I will try to make you proud I promise," I say and for a moment he doesn't respond I almost think for a second he hasn't heard until he turns around and I see the tears making tracks down his cheeks.

"You make me proud every day my child, my little girl, you are mine and nothing will stop you from being mine I was just worried for a second that with your discovery… finding your mother, finding Aragorn you may no longer need me,"

"Aragorn was my brother long before this discovery and yet I still needed you, my mother will leave here soon and I will need you even more, I have so much to learn and I will always need you, besides if you leave me alone now Faramir may kill you," I laugh and he pulls me to him.

"I love you my little one," he whispers into my hair and I smile.

"I love you too dad," I say which makes him hold me tighter and I wince hissing slightly in pain as I am forced to shift my weight onto my bad leg.

"You should not have ridden out injured," he admonishes,

"I needed to see you," I say stubbornly,

"And Faramir did not stop you?" he asks,

"He tried," I smirk and he chuckles slightly as we arrive back to the others and I stand beside them all.

"Sleep now little one, we ride at first light and you ride with us as a warrior and a princess of Gondor," Aragorn whispers and I smile nodding as I try to hide a yawn but Legolas has already dragged me down beside him his arms wrapped securely around me and he is singing to me quietly as I drift off, smiling as I hear Boromir growl at this. When I wake I shiver slightly and sit up trying to stretch out the soreness in my muscles.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you okay my Lady?" A man asks and looking up I see that Legolas and Aragorn are with Gimli and some of the others sorting out the horses. "The lords Legolas and Aragorn asked that I keep watch over you while you slept a little longer," he explains and I smile at him remembering his first question.

"I am fine, I will however enjoy not sleeping on the hard ground every night," I smile and he laughs out loud.

"I am glad that we have such a fierce and brave warrior as our princess," he says and I stare at him in shock.

"Lord Aragorn informed us of your status when we awoke, he said that whilst you will one day be Queen of Mirkwood with your betrothed Prince Legolas that for now your place is here ruling Gondor with Lord Aragorn and protecting it's people, besides if nothing else you are the daughter of our captain and that is a position that demands respect, you truly are the most titled lady of Gondor, possibly of the whole of Middle Earth," I am still in shock as he shuffles off to get me some breakfast and it takes me a second to realise that Legolas is crouching in front of me and that he of course had heard the whole conversation.

"Don't fear my angel, Aragorn and I discussed it at great length while you slept, I will never leave your side, we will visit Mirkwood after Aragorn's coronation but return here where we are needed most and where you can stand beside your brother and father until the time comes for us to rule Mirkwood together, it is also for the best that the men know that you are both betrothed and royal so that there is no misunderstanding," he says reaching out to stroke my cheek and brush the hair out of my face.

"How did I get lucky enough to have someone as perfect as you?" I whisper and he leans forward kissing me deeply,

"I was the lucky one my angel, mela amin," he whispers into my lips and I smile,

"I love you so much," I say

"And I you my love, are you ready?" he asks helping to pull me up to a standing position and I nod at him. "Good, you ride with me, we need your horse for one of the other injured soldiers and you can rest while I ride," he says and looks ready for me to argue but for once I don't, I let him lead me to the horses and whilst he is getting Gimli onto a horse which he will ride with Aragorn, Aragorn lifts me up onto my horse,

"We ride in together, they will all know you are my kin and that you are royalty too," he says gripping my leg and looking a little tense as if he doesn't know whether I'll agree to it or not.

"Well they need to know someone is there who knows what they're doing don't they big brother," I say cheekily and his whole body relaxes as he smiles and then laughs swotting me on the leg and then jumping onto his own horse in front of Gimli as Legolas leaps on behind me.

Boromir on his horse on my other side looks over and smiles lovingly at me as he reaches over and squeezes my hand.

It is only when we reach the last part of the ride, after hours of easy chatter and bouts of comfortable happy silence, and I can see the gates ahead of us and the white city of Minis Tirith rising above me that I start to feel nervous.

"What is wrong my love?" Legolas asks from behind me having felt me tense,

"I… I don't think I should be here, riding in with you I mean, I didn't fight," I whisper feeling afraid suddenly.

"You belong here just as much as I do, you have fought bravely and saved my life and the lives of many," he says,

"I would be honoured to ride behind you your highness," a voice says from my side and we both look over to see the man I saved on the ride to Helms Deep, and I notice that Boromir has moved back slightly to ride with what is left of his army, "because of your bravery I was able to fight to save not only my city but the city of all men and Middle Earth, you saved my life and I will fight beside you proudly and I will ride proudly with you now," he says and I smile a watery smile at him before glancing to see Aragorn staring at me proudly and I feel suddenly very tearful again, so overwhelmed by everything.

"Nay, not here my angel, I know it is a lot to ask you have bourn so much in the last few months and I can feel your exhaustion, soon I will hold you while we work it out and rest just be strong and proud a little while longer for me," Legolas whispers and I nod turning my head briefly into his chest and relaxing into him as his strong arms hold me to him, I concentrate on my breathing and try to get control of myself in time. As we ride through the gates all I can hear are cheers and laughter and crying and I think I may have fainted from the sheer emotion of it and the exhaustion that I felt now settling heavy in my bones if it weren't for Legolas' strong arms around me. It is like I had been going on autopilot for so many months that now it was over I could barely comprehend it and my body just wanted to sleep for about three weeks.

We ride right to the top of the city and when we get there the crowd is huge, men and elf stood there, the elves must have foreseen the win and started travelling early from across Middle Earth to be here. I am pulled down from the horse and into Aragorn's arms as Legolas jumps down beside me.

"What do you think you are doing letting her ride with an elf she is not married to?" Faramir asks as he strides over to Boromir as he appears beside us, Eowyn coming up behind him a huge smile on her face.

"I see no harm in it brother," Boromir bristles, "I was beside her too she was well supervised," he continues and Gimli laughs loudly. "A fine greeting home this is for your older brother I must say," he adds indignantly, although I can sense that he is pleased that Faramir had obviously taken to me.

"Looks like you are gathering quite a crowd of protectors lassie," he laughs and I grin down at him as Aragorn chuckles quietly too.

"Tell me about it," I mutter not quite keeping the smile from my face.

"It is no laughing matter she is a child," Faramir says and they all tense slightly, oh bollocks not this.

"She is young but has fought well and bravely," Aragorn replies and I can feel myself flushing as I realise what is about to be divulged looking to Eowyn for help but she shakes her head still smiling, honestly and she calls herself a friend she is finding all of this far too amusing and anyway it's not my fault if everyone here is old is it!

"Tell me my lord how old do you think she is?" Eowyn asks and I glare at her a little,

"Well somewhat younger than us, perhaps only thirty," he replies and I nearly choke.

"I'm not that old," I almost shout and then realise what I had been led into as all the men freeze completely except Faramir and turn to stare at me.

"What do you mean not that old?" Legolas asks quietly and I can feel myself flushing even more.

"She has not yet seen twenty summers," Faramir sighs and the shock is palpable for a second,

"Oh Valar what have done letting you fight, my baby sister, I have let a child see battle," Aragorn cries,

"You are still but a babe," Legolas says making me cringe, well thats just gross.

"How could you let her ride out knowing that she was still just a child?" Boromir rounds on Faramir, who retaliates with,

"You let her fight in battle, let her risk death when she should have been playing with dolls and dresses,"

"Stop it!" I shout when it becomes all too much and they all become silent once again and turn to state at me, "I am Galadriel's daughter in case you had forgotten and technically I was born just over two thousand years ago, I just don't remember any of it and was a baby in the undying lands with some kind of magic for nearly all of it which is very confusing and I don't understand that at all either so don't even ask me to explain. I am from a world in which I became an adult long ago, both legally and mentally and yes a lot of that was to do with what happened to me there and no I'm not ready to tell you. When you go through that you have no choice but to grow up quickly in the same way as the hobbits have by living through this war. None of it matter though, yes I am younger than you realised but when you think about I am older too. I have found a family and friends and love here and somehow through some kind of miracle you have all… we have all survived and are going to know peace together, besides anyone would be young compared to you lot," I finish with a grin and they all stare at me for a while before agreeing and each embracing me before drifting off, Boromir to catch up with Faramir and discuss what they would do with me now no doubt. Gimli to find some food and rest and eventually I am left with Aragorn and Legolas who both smile at me proudly before each wrapping an arm around my waist and with that they both stride with me between them each of them with an arm around me practically carrying me to where lord Elrond and Galadriel and Gandalf stand, once we reach them there is sudden silence everywhere and then Galadriel starts speaking and her voice seems to echo around the entire city as we all stand mesmerised.

"Long ago there was a great alliance between elf and man, we stood together to fight and die and now it is time to remember that alliance to reawaken it but in a time of peace. My daughter stands before you today, the betrothed of prince Legolas and the sister of your future king, together they will rebuild the world that has been destroyed by evil and restore peace throughout, look upon her now," she pauses here and I suddenly find myself pushed forward gently, Aragorn and Legolas kneeling just behind me, I am very aware of the wounds still clearly healing and the dirty state of my clothes and skin not to mention the crimson blush staining my cheeks. "She has fought bravely alongside you these past months as part of a fellowship made up of men, dwarves, hobbits and elf to destroy the evil that once plagued this earth. She has died twice in order to return to this world and set in motion a prophecy long since forgotten, she has been tortured and beaten and thrust into a world and a war that until recently she had no knowledge of and yet she has done it all with her head held high and with an unrivalled bravery." not exactly true I really, I almost want to interrupt her when she pauses here and remind her that most of the time I was injured and useless and being saved rather than doing anything brave but I don't, I settle for staring at my feet instead. "She is elf, but she is also your kin, one of only four half elf half humans to have ever been born, look to her to lead us all into the future," she finishes and I notice everyone is kneeling before me and I feel so completely embarrassed and overwhelmed I don't know what to do, my entire body is shaking and I can feel the flush of red in my cheeks, I never was great at being the centre of attention. Sensing my discomfort Aragorn stands and steps forward.

"Go now and rest for we will celebrate with great feasts in a weeks time, we are free and we are once again at peace rejoice," as he finishes everyone cheers and begins dispersing but I am still rooted to the spot shaking and overwhelmed.

"Legolas," I manage to gasp out as I feel my legs begin to shake more violently.

"What is wrong my love?" he asks and I give him a look to say that he knows damn well what's wrong.

"I need to get out of here, please I need some privacy," I whisper and so he and Aragorn quickly lead me to a room in the main castle.

"We will leave you," says Legolas as I sit down on the bed and I jump up again wishing that they didn't take everything so literally.

"NO," I shout and they both freeze looking shocked, "I mean I just didn't want to be out there not that I wanted to be alone," I sigh sinking down again as they smile gently.

"I must go and speak with people little one I am to be crowned next week and I need to begin preparations and Legolas must arrange some things with the elves we will be back before you wake just rest now you are exhausted," Aragorn says gently kissing me on the head before striding out with Legolas who quickly runs back in to kiss me before leaving again. I quickly fall into an exhausted deep sleep without even bothering to get undressed.

I know I'm dreaming, I know it's a nightmare because everything is too bright, too in focus, too terrible and strange but I cannot help the fear that engulfs my every sense and paralyses me as I find myself back in London wandering along the streets alone and unarmed, Legolas and Aragorn and the others not there, back in Middle Earth without me, happy. Then he is there and despite everything I have learnt I can't fight him off as he drags me back towards the flat, his grip so tight I can feel my arm bruising. As he pushes me through the doorway I scream out in fear and pain sitting up suddenly realising that I am awake, in Gondor and seconds later when the door flies open and Legolas and Aragorn are standing there I realise that I have screamed out loud. My body is covered in a cold sweat, I am shaking and gasping for breath and crying I think as they search the room for danger looking scared themselves. I have not dreamt of him or my life then since the first week I was here so why am I now? I can still feel his hands in my hair, I can still smell his overpowering aftershave, I've never had a dream that real, if I didn't know better I would think that I was really back there for a minute.

"I'm sorry," I choke out after a minute, "It was just a bad dream,"

"It is okay my angel war give's everyone bad dreams,"

"It wasn't about the war," I whisper and both turn to look at me but I'm not ready to talk about it, "I'll tell you tomorrow I promise just don't make me relive it now," I say and Aragorn nods speaking quickly to Legolas in Elvish before leaving and then Legolas is by my side and holding me in his arms and the feel of him, the proof that he is real makes me sag in relief.

"Where is Boro?" I ask and he smiles gently at me.

"He is with Faramir making sure their charge has the best that Gondor has to offer to live in, you my little one are going to be the most spoilt princess the world has ever seen," he laughs,

"I think they are going to be the most annoying and greatest dad and uncle I have ever come across," I whisper.

"Come on my angel let us bathe and rest," he whispers to me as he gently helps me undress and virtually carries me into the adjoining bathroom lowering me into the bath and beginning to wash my hair. When I am clean and he is helping me stand is when he notices the old scars across my thighs and back and I feel him tense, "Is this what the nightmare was about?" he asks quietly tracing a particularly nasty scar across my lower back which makes me flinch as I remember how I got it.

"Sort of," I reply after a while,

"These are not from the battles you have fought here," he observes

"No," I agree.

"Arriana…" he starts but I turn quickly to face him clutching a drying sheet to myself and feeling suddenly ugly and self conscious like I used to.

"Don't. Please I will tell you I promise I will but I can't yet, I just… I just need to sleep, I need you here right now that's all," I murmur and he looks so sad and lost for a second that it makes me want to cry all over again eventually he sighs leaning forward and holding me to him so tightly it almost hurts but I don't want him to ever let go.

"I love you, so much and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you like this again," he whispers into my skin as he suddenly lifts me without ever relinquishing his hold on me and carries me into the bedroom where he settles us on the bed pulling me further into him his warm breath caressing the back of my neck as he sings and whispers quietly to me in Elvish until I sleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: So this is it Arriana's past is finally going to be revealed to her companions, now its just a question of how they will take it all. Let me know how you are finding it, like I said constructive criticism is always welcome.**

When I wake up it is late into the next day and Legolas is still holding me as I turn over in his arms and stretch a little.

"Morning," I say quietly as he stares at me,

"Good morning my angel," he says back leaning forward to kiss me.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask him and he smiles at me nodding a little and kissing me again,

"I did my love, I am always at peace and resting when I have you in my arms," I can feel myself blushing and ducking my head a little which makes him chuckle.

"You are so perfect that I spend most of my time thinking I don't deserve you, or having Aragorn, or Boromir or any of you for that matter," I say quietly unable to look him in the eye.

"Angel… Arriana," he sighs after a pause and I tense knowing what is coming and the use of my full name confirms it, that only comes out in serious conversations.

"What?" I ask deciding to feign ignorance,

"You need to tell us, Aragorn, Boromir and I, we need to know. We will have a private room for the afternoon to talk about everything," he says and I sigh knowing that I can't avoid it anymore. Sliding out of bed I slip on the dress that has been left for me and let him lace it up at the back for me, the dress is a beautiful blue silk and feels and looks incredibly expensive, apparently being a princess and saviour of the world has its perks. It is a strange feeling that Legolas has seen me naked only one person in my life before has and that was never… well that was a nightmare. I feel different though as I stand there his fingers gently lacing up my dress, I feel safe. I want to tell them I realise, I mean I don't want to tell them, I don't want to have ever happened but I feel safe enough with these people to let them in. I was safe with him last night, he didn't do anything other than hold me and I know he never would. I woe them an explanation even though the thought of it makes me feel sick.

"Thank you," I say quietly as he finishes and lets his fingers rest on the bare skin of my shoulders.

"This colour is beautiful on you," he says as an answer kissing my neck lightly and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back towards him making me giggle a little. "It is time," he says his head resting on my shoulder and I sigh nodding just the tinniest amount as he leads me out of the room and through the hallways to a private study where Aragorn and Boromir are sitting, they get up as soon as we enter and after an apparently silent exchange with Legolas they each embrace me quickly holding my head in their hands in turn as they force me to stare at them too, Legolas' hand still entwined with my own as I suddenly become aware of the fact that I am shaking. Becoming aware of the fact that I need to tell them and actually telling them are too very different things I realise now.

"I know you don't want to tell us but you need to understand that we will always be here, we're not leaving and we need to know so that we can help you," Boromir says quietly. I can already feel tears in my eyes, not a good start, and blink them away as I nod and let them lead me to a chair and they position themselves in front of me.

"It's nothing really, not compared to what you've been through, I…"

"Arriana tell us," Aragorn says firmly and I sigh again and feel myself very nearly pout at the realisation that I had no choice.

"I… well I guess I was already around for a long time but my memories of that world start in the orphanage," at their blank faces I realise that I would have to elaborate, "When a child is on their own, we were put into a place for other orphans, all of us abandoned or with no family left alive. They told me that I had been found outside a hospital, a healing house, when I was a baby, at first it wasn't too bad there but as I got older everyone, all the pretty children, all the normal children were taken by families so in the end it was just a few of us left, the unwanted children. It was when I turned fourteen that things got bad one of the men that helped out he… he used to hit me all the time, everything was always my fault and I got punished for it, he would take off his belt and whip me always in places that wouldn't show like my back." I say and I can see Legolas tense as he realises that this is how I received at least some of the scars he had seen last night. "Anyway I could deal with that but one night when I was sixteen he came into my room and tried to… he tried to…" I break off here not knowing how to say it and glancing up at their pale, taut faces and clenched fists I can tell I don't need to say it out loud. "Anyway he didn't I hit him and managed to get away, I ran away but I had nowhere to live so I had to sleep on the streets and steal food to survive. I lived like that for a few months before I met Sam. He was amazing he took me home to his family and they looked after me. Just like that, a homeless, useless teenager and they helped me finish school and get a job and we started dating, er courting, Sam and I, I mean we were in a relationship. When I turned eighteen we moved into a flat together, a home, and everything was perfect for a while, I had never been loved before I didn't know what it was like and so I thought I loved him, I thought that the way we were was how it was supposed to be, I was so stupid," I say and I pause again as I try to remember how it had gone so wrong. The memories from last nights nightmare still fresh in my mind.

"What happened little one?" Aragorn manages and I notice that his voice is a little too controlled and glancing at Legolas I can see that even though his face is a mask his eyes are burning into me and I gulp, I can't even bring myself to look at Boromir although I can feel his tension and anger.

"He wanted to… you… well he wanted to make our relationship more physical and I wasn't ready for that, I wanted to wait until I was married or at least sure, waiting is not really as much of a thing in that world people rarely do anymore but somehow it always felt so wrong thinking about doing anything before I was married, and so I wouldn't and he got really angry and even though he didn't force me he used to punish me for it. He made me feel worthless, at first he would just shout at me and make comments that made me know that I was unwanted, that no-one had ever wanted me, that I was ugly and worth nothing. He made me believe it, he told me how weak I was, it went on for so long that I had no choice but to believe it. He never really used to beat me in the way I've heard other people are, he never really punched me so much but he used to make me strip naked in front of him and then he would make me stand there while he told me everything that was wrong with me and told me how ugly I was, he would… he had a knife and he… sometimes if he'd had a lot to drink he would cut me, on my legs mostly as punishment, just deep enough to scar without me having to go to a healer, he used to say that if I wouldn't lay with him then he would make sure no one would ever want to touch me so he scarred me, marked me as his property. The day that I came here I was driving home… travelling home, from work to our home and I knew that it was the night that he would force me. He had been hinting at it for a long time and somehow I just knew that he was going to destroy me completely that night. When I first crashed I remember thinking how glad I was to be dead because it meant he couldn't do that to me and then I was here and I felt like I belonged straight away and I found you and my life is so perfect now and I am so scared that I will wake up one day and you would have been a dream and I will be back there. Last night the nightmare I had was about him. I was back there and you were all here happy without me and he was there and he found me and started dragging me back to the home we had shared and I was so scared, it felt so real. I have never had a dream that felt that real," I finish and shaking slightly look up as they stare at me neither speaking or moving for a long time as they process this information then suddenly, his chair hitting the floor as it topples at the force of his movement Legolas stands and stalks out of the door without looking at anyone his fists clenched at his sides and I am devastated. "You see! This is why I didn't want to tell you, now you hate me, now he can never love me because I'm damaged and useless," I cry out to Aragorn and he steps forward not really knowing how to approach me looking at me like I am some kind of wild animal. "No, don't. Just leave me alone, please," I say as Boromir then steps forwards.

"Arriana," he starts and without looking at him I know he is crying.

"No… please," I cry pushing past him.


	22. Chapter 22

I run from the room glad that my Elvish blood has allowed my leg to heal enough for this because I have never needed to be away from everyone as much as right now. I can't believe that I told them everything and he ran away from me, actually yes I can, who am I kidding of course I can I would have run away from em too. Reaching the top of the city I run to the edge of the courtyard stopping when I reach the point where Boromir's father fell to his death and I gasp for breath. No one is here and I am completely alone as I sink to my knees letting my grief and fear consume me thinking that Legolas has left me and neither he, Boromir nor Aragorn wanted anything more to do with me. Only a day after my mothers speech and I had ruined everything.

"I failed," I sob quietly,

"What did you fail at my angel?" a voice asks quietly behind me and I startle so much that I nearly lose my footing and fall over the edge as I jump up and the look of terror on his face as he leaps forwards to grab me and drag me far away from the edge makes me realise that he still loves me and something akin to hope begins to grow in me again despite the fear and the insecurities that had so recently been brought to the forefront of my mind.

"I ruined everything, you could never love me after hearing how… after that and Aragorn could never want me as a sister, I let everyone down, oh god and Boromir how could he want me has his daughter now?" I say still shaking.

"Oh my beautiful, perfect angel," he whispers as he lowers us both to a sitting position on the ground cradling me in his arms. "I handle everything to do with you so badly that it makes me feel like a hundred year old again," he sighs and I look up at him as he wipes tears from my cheeks gently while he forms his words. "What happened to you… I… it just makes me so angry that I wasn't there to protect you and to show you how loved you are, how special and precious you are. I didn't want you to see me that angry that is why I left, I know now that I should not have done that, will you forgive me?"

"Do you still want me?" I ask in answer holding my breath as I wait for his reply.

"More than I have ever wanted anything in my many years," he replies softly and I feel myself smile a little as I relax,

"But what if I still have the nightmares?" I ask,

"Then I'll be beside you to hold you and keep you safe," he says,

"But what if you are out doing work or you have to leave to go somewhere?" I ask knowing that I am being ridiculous but the fear that he will leave me is still too strong for me to control it and I know he can feel it too as he holds me tighter to him rocking me gently constantly. I try so hard to relax completely and I do believe him but that feeling… that nightmare was so real and the terror that they would be gone and Sam would be there was consuming me.

"I would never leave you but if I can't be there…"

"Then I will be," a voice interrupts him and I spin to see Aragorn standing there looking like he is in pain as he comes to kneel in front of me. "You are my sister, my flesh and blood and I will always protect you, the thought of you being… the idea of those things happening to you without me being able to do anything is too much to bear," he says tearfully and I cup his cheek in my hand and wipe away the tears that I see there.

"And if you can't be there?"

"Then I will silly child," Boromir says crouching at my other side, "I am your father in case you have forgotten nothing that you have done or that has happened to you will ever stop me loving you and I will always protect you… always," he says and I launch myself into his arms as I sob quietly aware of the others still there, a solid wall of men, and an elf, that loved and protected me, each in different ways. "I am so sorry that I was… that we were not there to protect you," he whispers and I pull away from him.

"You didn't know it was happening and it is not your fault, any of you," I say turning to look at Legolas quickly, "I'm actually almost glad it happened,"

"Why would you say that?" Legolas asks in a shocked voice and I smile weakly at them.

"Because it has made me appreciate your love even more, you have saved my life in so many more ways than you know, I love you so much and I will never go a day without trying to find a way to show you how much or without trying to help other people try to find some kind of happiness like I have now," I say and Aragorn almost pitches forward as he pulls me into his arms, which makes me almost giggle, I mean honestly I know it is super emotional right now but it is quite funny to see him nearly fall over as he tries to grab me to him.

"Galadriel was right, you will save our world and I am so lucky to have you in my life and my family," he whispers into my neck.

I am blushing as I pull away from him and move to stand up avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Come on, don't we have a feast to prepare for?" I ask quietly and I feel Legolas instantly slip his arm around my waist.

"Not for another three days my love so we should rest now, you should rest now," he says quietly, and I glance up at him but he jumps in immediately "I will be by your side my angel I too need rest now," he adds in a whisper and I smile feeling my whole body relax.

"No way that is not appropriate no daughter of mine…" Boromir stops his shouting as he takes in all of our faces, "however under circumstance I believe that I trust Legolas not to sully your reputation and it might be good to have someone with you and I shall of course be in a room beside yours as will Aragorn," he finishes before kissing my head quickly and striding off as Aragorn chuckles, shaking his head.

"Come you two, I will show you to your rooms," Aragorn laughs and together we walk back inside and Aragorn leads us to a set of rooms next to his own that I would be staying in so he can keep an eye on me when Legolas couldn't. "The dress maker wishes to come and see you tomorrow little sister you must have a grand outfit for the feast and coronation, apparently we can not attend wearing our travelling tunics," he smiles and I laugh with him.

"Well that is a shame I even kept one set completely blood free," I smirk and they both smile pleased to see that I am beginning to become myself, if even it is only for a second.

"Come my love and rest," Legolas says and ushers me into the room before turning and speaking to Aragorn again in Elvish at the door, I can only guess they are putting together a babysitting rota.

"Have you got me a babysitter for every second of the day and night?" I ask as he closes the door and he looks unsure what to say until I smile at him "I'm joking Leggy, I love that you care, it just takes some getting used to I've never had it before remember," I sigh and he is an inch away from me in seconds.

"You must get used to it my love as I will be here, right beside you, protecting you for eternity, now come rest, let us sleep," he says kissing me lightly before leading me to the bed and settling down to sleep with his arms securely around me.

Waking up the next morning I am aware of the strong arms that hold me and breath a sigh of relief before I can stop myself.

"What is wrong my angel?" his voice asks husky with sleep I turn to look at him and smile at his sleep tousled hair.

"Nothing," I whisper although already I am thinking about the fact that he will surely want to make our relationship more physical soon and whilst I know he has not loved before I am not sure if that means in all his thousands of years he hasn't fooled around a bit and I am scared shitless about it if I'm honest.

"Something troubles you I can feel it through the bond," he says sitting up slightly to look at me more carefully and I find that I cannot hold his gaze so I duck my head a little, "tell me what troubles you angel," he says gently pulling my face up so that I am forced to look at him.

"It's nothing really," I try but the look he gives me has such hurt in it that I give in immediately, "I'm scared that I'll be rubbish," I say eventually flushing hotly and avoiding his gaze.

"Rubbish?" he questions clearly confused.

"That you're going to want to get more physical and will have more experience than me and I'll be terrible and…" I trail off as he pulls me roughly into his lap.

"I will never push you to do anything until you are ready and whilst we are breaking custom by sharing a bed and rooms before we are married I would never, we will not be physical until you are my wife and I promise you it will be on your terms but you must know that it is all new to me too, we will discover the joy of being bonded completely together for the first time, for both of us," he whispers urgently to me and I smile as I look at him seeing sincerity in his eyes and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Have I told you lately how perfect you are?" I say quietly as I study his face and he laughs, a sound which makes me inexplicably joyful listening to it.

"Nay, but your perfection far outweighs mine slima (starlight)," he replies and I raise an eyebrow at him, "starlight," he translates for me, "my new name for you one that no-one else will use," he smiles and I blush a little.

"Will you teach me?" I ask then and it is his turn to look somewhat confused, "To speak elvish," I add in barely a whisper and the look of joy he gives me makes me blush even harder.

"Just when I think my love for you could grow no more you surprise me again," he smiles down at me kissing my forehead lightly before dipping his head lower and capturing my lips in a sweet loving kiss.

"Well I am half elf I should probably learn my own language," I smile and he chuckles lightly at that as he nods.

"Come slima I hear someone approaching," he says standing up and helping me up quickly, time to get poked and prodded then I think to myself.

I feel like I barely see Aragorn or Legolas for the next couple of days apparently my status and relationships and bloodline has made me somewhat of a celebrity and so I am being kept under wraps until the feast tonight, which is all good with me because as you well know I hate being the centre of attention, and just when I thought I would be able to spend a few minutes with my beautiful elf this morning he has been shooed away and I am not allowed to see him until the feast. Boromir and Faramir make sure that one of them is always with me during the day though and I am getting used to their protective ways as they sit and make sure I eat and drink properly and am recovering well.

I sigh as I step into the bath that has been prepared for me but soon forget my troubles as the delicious warm and scented water soaks into my skin and soothes away my anxiety and frustration. Six hours later and I barely recognise myself, I have been properly preened and pampered and am now wearing an elegant medieval style dress in a shimmering blue so pale it is almost silver. My hair is shining like liquid silver as it glimmers in its braids, the majority of it left to flow down to the bottom of my back a crown of silver sitting across my brow, apparently it is an elven crown usually reserved for royalty only but since I was to be married to a prince and I was the princess of Gondor Legolas and Aragorn had insisted I wear it and when I had tried to get Boromir to get them to change their minds he had immediately sided with them. The maids have even found some rudimentary makeup and so my eyes have been accentuated as have my lips, just enough that it makes a difference, and looking in the mirror I catch a glimpse a sight of my ears and for the first time feel truly beautiful enough to be called an elf.

My stomach is twisting in knots of fear as I walk towards the sounds of people in the great hall, it sounds like everyone is already there and I really don't understand why I can't just slip in a side door instead of making a grand entrance.

"You look like an angel," a voice whispers and I look up to see Aragorn standing in front of me his eyes wide and shimmering as he stares at me.

"Thanks," I whisper blushing, "are you sure you want me with you?" I ask nerves filling me once more.

"You are my sister, little one, you belong by my side, although how someone as perfectly beautiful as you could ever be my flesh and blood I will forever wonder," and I slap him lightly on the shoulder as he says this which makes him laugh, "are you ready?" he says now more serious as he holds out his arm to me I take it hesitantly and then stop again.

"I'm scared," I whisper and he turns to me smiling.

"You need not fear, not a person in the world can hurt you while Legolas and I are protecting you," he says taking my head in his hands and kissing me quickly on the forehead. "Not to mention your adopted father, uncle oh and your personal bodyguard who is also a March warden and a very fierce dwarf," he continues and I laugh aloud this time.

"Okay, I get the picture lets do this then," I sigh eventually and the doors open, there is a sudden deathly hush that falls over the hundreds of people there as we make our way to the head table where the fellowship sit, I catch Legolas' eye and my breath hitches at the way he is staring at me, "why is everyone staring so much?" I whisper to Aragorn and he turns slightly smiling at me.

"Because little sister, the princess of Gondor is the most beautiful woman they have ever seen, she holds a beauty that rivals that of her mother and a glow of light too," he says back and I can feel my cheeks heating up at this.

"Shut up you are embarrassing me," I hiss which makes him chuckle lightly as he leads me through to the head table and we take our place.

"You look beautiful Silma," Legolas whispers to me as he discreetly takes my hand and laces our fingers together.

"Please will you sing for us your highness," a voice asks sometime later and startled it takes me a second for me to realise the request is aimed at me,

"Oh I… I don't…"

"Little one please grant your people a song, a lament for the fallen and then perhaps a song of hope for the future," Aragorn cuts in and I glare at him as those around us who have heard become quiet and soon the whole room is silent.

"Oh okay then," I mutter trying to think of a suitable song or two feeling myself start to panic until Legolas squeezes my fingers and I breathe and then open my mouth to sing.

And after the storm,

I run and run as the rains come

And I look up, I look up,

on my knees and out of luck,

I look up.

Night has always pushed up day

You must know life to see decay

But I won't rot, I won't rot

Not this mind and not this heart,

I won't rot.

And I took you by the hand

And we stood tall,

And remembered our own land,

What we lived for.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

And now I cling to what I knew

I saw exactly what was true

But oh no more.

That's why I hold,

That's why I hold with all I have.

That's why I hold.

And I won't die alone and be left there.

Well I guess I'll just go home,

Oh God knows where.

Because death is just so full and man so small.

Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see what you find there,

With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.

When I have finished I pause and take a breath as I stare around at my audience who are standing awestruck as they watch me.

"Beautiful little one, perhaps now something a little more uplifting," Aragorn says with a small, sad smile and I attempt a smile back at him as I think of the perfect song and open my mouth to sing again.

When my heart is ready to burst,

When the world spins in reverse

I'll keep running

To the place where I belong

When you go, turn down the light

No one's here to hold you in the night

I'll keep running

To the place where I belong

When you think you're on your own

I'm still coming home!

When our picture fades in the SUN

And all the colors blur in the one

I'll keep running

To the place where I belong

When you think you're on your own

I'm still coming home!

When your all gets blinded

When you fold with the cards

No, I'll never stop fighting

To get to where you are!

Wherever we go

Wherever we go

Wherever we go

Wherever we go

Wherever we go

Wherever we go

When the lights are faded to black

Only stars are guiding me back

I'll keep running

To the place I belong

When you think you're on your own

I'm still coming home

When you think you're on your own

I'm still coming home

Later in the evening when I am wandering through the hall listening to conversations and smiling pleasantly I suddenly feel someone behind me and spinning I see Boromir looking down at me proudly.

"My daughter, the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth," he says quietly as he links my arm through his and walks me to a balcony to get some air.

"There you are I was worried you were alone," Faramir exclaims as he appears beside us a few minutes later.

"Why would that matter?" I ask with a smile,

"Because little niece I do not like that being the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth means that men here want you for their own and there is ale here too, that little one makes me nervous," he replies and I laugh. We spend some time on the balcony before heading back inside and I spend the evening dancing with my friends and my family.


	23. Chapter 23

It's several weeks later after Aragorn's coronation and the return of Arwen who immediately announced that she was incredibly excited to have a sister in me and everything has been so perfect it is like a dream.

But like any dream it has to end at some point and today Legolas and I leave for Mirkwood. Aragorn and he have decided that whilst we will return within a few months to Gondor and we will spend the foreseeable future just outside Gondor to help repair the damage and Aragorn insists that I need to be there to help rule, the forest of Mirkwood needs help healing and I must meet Thrandril, Legolas's father. I am equal parts excited and terrified as I prepare to leave. I am about to spend the longest time I have ever spent away from Boromir and Faramir since meeting them and that scares me and Haldir isn't coming either as he has to travel to Rivendell and Lothlorein to collect the elves that are staying so that he can begin to build the new settlement which Legolas and I will also regularly visit.

Reaching the borders of Mirkwood I am almost shaking with apprehension and turning to Legolas I stop him, suddenly wishing I had Aragorn and Boromir with me too.

"I'm scared," I say quietly and his hand quickly finds mine,

"Why Silma?" he asks and I raise an eyebrow at him slightly despite myself,

"What if they all hate me?" I ask and he laughs then relaxing and smiling,

"They will love you as I do and besides we are here merely to visit and explain our plans and then we head back to Gondor for the foreseeable future," he smiles and he is so relaxed that I can't help feeling the same. But my anxiety soon returns as we enter the dark quietness of the forest.

"But I'm only half elf, won't they think I'm… less,"

"Slima," he says stopping and turning to face me fully and holding my face in his hands, which is quite difficult to do whilst leaning over one horse to another so fair play to him and his determination to be romantic. "You are the daughter of the noblest of all elves, they will see you as far above me, I am merely a prince of this realm, you… you are the heiress to the throne of all elves," despite his words I can't help the anxiety that fills me, for the last few weeks I've been having dreams that disturb me. I haven't told anyone about them but I feel like our struggle isn't quite over yet, my mothers words, Gandalfs words keep playing in my mind, 'you have more power than you know', what does that mean? I haven't shown any power except the ability to be injured. As I once again ponder these things we ride slowly through the dense darkness of the forest until I suddenly am aware of a presence around us.

"Legolas," I whisper and he turns towards me frowning at the obvious apprehension in my tone.

"What is it Slima?" he asks

"Do you hear… do you feel…" but I never finish his face morphs to one of fear which quickly turns to anger as he draws his bow and fires hitting something behind me, I don't want to look but my horse spooks and rears throwing me onto my back and I am suddenly underneath the biggest, deadliest looking spider I have ever seen. As it launches itself down at me I throw my hands up and it stops opening my eyes I see it glowing slightly in front of me before it disappears completely.

Jumping to my feet aware of a dull throbbing in my head I stare in shock at the spot where the spider had been and then I glance at Legolas who is standing with his mouth open as he stares at me, I would almost laugh if it wasn't for the intense fear rushing through me so fast it makes me nauseous and my horse has bolted. Before I can even comprehend anything though a sharp pain rips through my back and I pitch forward aware of Legolas screaming somewhere and fighting. The pain is intense but I open my eyes and see him struggling to fight off too many of the things, he would be killed I knew it, there were just too many. Somehow I summon my strength and pull myself to my feet and screaming out for him to duck focus on an energy I didn't know I had and thrusting my hands forward watch the same light engulf all of the beasts as they disappear in the same way. I stand there for a second breathing heavily and managing a weak smile at Legolas before my legs buckle and the last thing I am aware of is his arms around me just before I hit the ground.

I don't know what time it is, I don't know how long we have been riding but I can feel his tension as he gallops and hear his desperate pleas for me to stay with him.

"I'm sorry," I gurgle out, words feeling very difficult to form all of a sudden.

"For what Slima? Just stay with me okay," he replies, and it breaks my heart to hear him so panicked.

"I always seem to be getting hurt and making you worry," I manage eventually and I almost hear him chuckle.

"You saved my life Slima," he whispers and pulls me tighter to him, as I whimper in pain, and speeds up. I'm too tired now to keep my eyes open as exhaustion washes over me and I feel myself slump further into him. I can hear him talking to me but can no longer make out the words. we have stopped now and the pounding temporarily ceases in my head so that I can hear what is going on even if I cannot open my eyes.

"Prince Legolas we were not expecting you so soon… what has happened?"

"We were attacked by spiders not far from the borders, she is hurt we must get her to a healer as soon as possible," I groan slightly as I am pulled from the horse and into someones arms and then I am aware of running through a building.

"My son you have returned, now where is this maiden I must meet? What is that on your tunic? Are you hurt?" the voice sounds panicked and I vaguely register that this is my future father in law before blackness takes me again.

When I become aware of things around me again I am still too weak to open my eyes or move but can hear voices.

"It has been several days my prince you must rest,"

"I will rest when I know she is safe," he grumbles and I want to tell him to sleep, I can hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Son," a voice sounds a few minutes later, "Ilthiwen says you will not rest,"

"I must wait until I know she is safe," he repeats again tiredly,

"She is special to you?"

"She has saved the world, she has saved the fellowship and she has my heart," he replies simply and I want to cry I love him so much although I want to tell him off for exaggerating because I definitely have not saved the world.

"I am glad you have chosen one with such a brave heart… and fair face," the king says and I can almost hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Legolas," I murmur as I feel some of the heaviness drift away from me,

"Slima, Arriana, open your eyes my angel," I can feel his breath on my check and his grip on my hand tighten as I turn my head towards him and let my eyes flutter open taking in his features creased with worry.

"You look tired baby you should sleep," I whisper and he smiles as I hear a chuckle behind him but don't… can't look away from him,"

"I was worried," he says after a while,

"I know," I reply.

"You need to be more careful," he says the ghost of a smirk on his face,

"And what would you do if you had no damsel in distress to save all the time?" I smile back,

"As I recall you saved my life," he responds,

"True, but then I did manage to get injured again, I'm making quite a habit of that aren't I?" I smile,

"Yes, Aragorn will kill me when he finds out," he adds,

"Aragron is my brother he knows what I'm like," I reply,

"And Boromir?"

"Well he may be slightly harder to deal with although I think your biggest problem may be Faramir," I say with a smile.

"It is no laughing matter my angel," he admonishes and I laugh again.

"I am fine my love, besides, I'm immortal and magic as if you could get rid of me that easily,"

"I wish you'd stop pushing your luck with it though and just stay safe," he says,  
"And would I be the woman you fell in love with if I didn't love to fight and protect the ones I love as much as you do?" I say this and he looks stumped and I hear a sudden bark of laughter as I glance up and see a man that looks remarkably like Legolas.

"You are right Legolas, she is perfect," he smiles, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last my lady,"

"Th..thank you your highness," I whisper at him,

"Rest now, you to my son, I shall meet with you both tomorrow," he says sweeping from the room.

"So he approves?" I ask timidly after a second.

"I would say that he more than approves my angel," he smiles and I reach up to brush his hair away from his face slightly,

"Please sleep Legolas, I hate seeing you this tired because of me, it breaks my heart," I say and he pulls my hand to his mouth kissing my palm.

"I will do anything to ease your heart my love," he sighs moving to lay beside me and wrapping me in his arms as I settle down resting my head against his neck and breathing him in.

"I love you," I murmur and I can feel him smile against my cheek.

"And I you my love, and I you," he whispers.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning as I stir I can feel him beside me still and take a few moments to watch him resting.

"What are you staring at Slima?" he says after while without opening his eyes a beautiful smile gracing his face as I feel myself flush.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what a beautiful elf warrior sees in me," I sigh and now he opens his eyes and in a second is leaning over me, his hands gently moving the hair out of my face.

"One day you will believe me when I tell you that your beauty knows no bounds, every other elf, man, dwarf and hobbit can see it," he smiles and I laugh lightly too.

"Prince Legolas, the king has asked to see you and Lady Arriana right away," a voice calls and sighing he pulls away quickly getting dressed and then gently pulling me up and helping me get my gown on before leading me slowly towards the throne room.

"Ah it is good to see you two looking well rested," Thandril smiles at us as we approach him and I smile shyly back at him.

"You wanted to see us father?" Legolas asks and I look up as I notice a sudden tenseness in the atmosphere.

"Yes, I have had word from the Lady of the Wood,"

"My mother?" I ask in a whisper and he raises a delicate eyebrow at me,

"So it is true you are heir to the throne of elves," he says and it is my turn to look confused,

"Yes I thought you knew, I thought thats why you were okay with…" I break off gesturing between Legolas and I and I see Legolas grinning at me which makes me blush slightly.

"I approved of the match because you are clearly very much in love and you are the first elleth to be able to control or challenge him in any way," Thandril smiles and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Father you were saying," Legolas interrupts now and I quickly turn my attention back to the reason we have been summoned.

"The lady of the wood has sent word that she has foreseen that your power has been revealed and that you must return to Gondor with great haste, you are needed there and you could be in danger here," he finishes looking grave and I suck in a breath as Legolas tightens his grip on my hand.

"Aragorn, Boromir," I whisper and they both look at my grimly.

"Your power that is how you defeated the spiders?" Thandril asks and I nod,

"But I don't understand it, I don't know how to use it, I don't know where it came from," I say fear in my voice despite my best intentions.

"Gandalf is still in Gondor he will help," Legolas says quietly and I offer him a weak smile,

"I wish you were here for longer but I do not wish you to stay if it will endanger you or those close to you, I will send the guard to escort you to the edge of Mirkwood and I will pray to the Valar that we see each other soon," Thandril sighs and I impulsively move towards him and hug him to me which he responds after a moment of stiffness.

"I'll send word once we are home and safe and when this is all over you must come and visit and we will come back here too," I say quietly and he smiles at me, stroking my hair back from my face and then kissing me lightly on the forehead,

"May the Valar be with you both," he replies before pulling Legolas quickly to him and then striding off to give orders.

It's two weeks later when we finally see the white city on the horizon we have ridden hard and I am exhausted and ecstatic to see home.

"Look Legolas, we're home," I smile and he looks over and grins at me,

"Yes we are," he sighs in reply,

"I've never had a home before," I then say quietly before cocking my head to the side, "do you hear that?" I ask and he looks at me before frowning and looking behind his face morphing to one I knew all too well and glancing behind I know what he is going to say before I see it.

"Urch," he growls pulling his bow off his back and killing a couple of the front runners before yelling at me to run and kicking his own horse to move. We both gallop towards the gates and as we approach I can hear the alarm go up and vaguely see soldiers setting up to fight but the orc are on warg's and they are gaining on us too quickly. Suddenly I hear a thud and turning slightly I see Legolas rolling on the ground his horse having been shot dead by one of the orcs, my heart jumps to my throat and I spin immediately jumping from my own horse, we are now just metres from safety and yet we might as well be hundreds of miles away as we stand alone against a pack of Orcs and Wargs.

Legolas lets out a grunt and I see him drop to his knees an arrow embedded in his shoulder and I scream as I push out energy, light pulsing out from me in waves as it disintegrates the enemy completely. as they fade away and the light recedes I can hear the pounding of my blood in my ears, as I drop to my own knees crawling to him, everything heavy my blood feels too thick as it pumps furiously around my shaking body.

"Leg…legolas," I whisper as he tries to move towards me his face screwed up in pain, "Help us, please," I scream as I see riders from the city approaching us. The next thing I know Aragorn is there, pulling me away from Legolas as they carry him away and I am screaming for him even as Aragorn pulls my aching body closer to his and wraps his arms protectively around me.

"Come little one we must hurry," he says urgently.

"Gandalf?" I question in utter confusion as I find myself in a room with Aragron, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Faramir and several other soldiers.

"It is time Arriana," he replies and I am so confused I can barely respond,

"I need to see Legolas where is he? I need to go to him," I say tearfully ignoring them all as I look for an exit to the room so I can find him.

"Calm down little one," Aragron says stepping forward and I note the distress in his own voice but I can't quite process it at the moment.

"I need to see him, take me to him. Where is he?"

"Arriana you WILL CALM DOWN!" Gandalf suddenly shouts and the room becomes darker my breath catching in my throat and everybody else shrinking back into the shadows, "Your elf is with the healers, you have survived worse and I'm sure he will but right now if you do not do what you are destined to do then everything we have fought for is for nothing."

"I don't understand, I thought it was over?" I whisper is question and he sighs,

"So did we all, but it seems that in you coming back here it has allowed an older prophecy to come into play and you must defeat this evil now before it becomes too powerful," he says and I look around at them all as they stare in slight shock at Gandalf huh I guess this isn't just news to me then good to know.

"Where did this power come from? Why now? Why me?" I ask in desperation I just wanted to be normal for fucks sake is that too much to ask?

"When you died and the prophecy came into being the power within you was awoken Arriana, that is why it has only started now, it is your destiny to use it to save us all," he says gravely and looking around I can see the tension and pain on the faces of this around me. It breaks my heart that after everything they have all been through they still have to suffer, it could all be for nothing and breathing deeply I make up my mind.

"What do I have to do?" I ask quietly after a while.

"You must go to Mordor, the edge of the crater that was created when the ring was destroyed, the place still holds evil it is where evil still sprout from only you have the power to destroy that evil. Your power can wipe out the traces of evil,"

"Okay," I whisper noting the shake in my own voice.

"The men here as well as a small contingent of soliders will accompany you to protect you from dangers on the way but in the end it is only you who can do this," Gandalf warns.

"Gimli, Boromir," I say turning to the dwarf who turns to look up at me his eyes sad,

"Yes Lass,"

"What is it Arriana?"

"I need you to stay here with Legolas," I say and they move to protest, "Please, I… I need to know that you are here with him, I will have Aragorn with me and Faramir but you must be here… I need to know that he is safe and you are here with him," I add and they nod, "Tell him I love him," I add as I head to the door and to my room to get ready.

"Arriana I must warn you that what you face… it is no ordinary evil, it is a physical manifestation of what you fear the most," Gandalf adds quietly as I am about to leave.

"You mean…" I start in a breathless whisper,

"Your nightmares are not of your own minds creation alone, they were as real as they felt, if you are unable to defeat this evil you will be torn from this world forever, this world will cease to exist," he says and I nod. What the hell else am I supposed to do? The world literal existence rests in my hands and whether I can fight of an evil, sadistic, abusive bastard who paralyses me with fear every time I even think about him. Great. Fan-Bloody-Tastic!

It is less than an hour later and we are riding out. The days that it takes us to get to Mordor are uneventful and I barely speak, my mind constantly focusing on Legolas. I can feel my energy draining from me at the thought of having to live without him.

"Little one, he will be okay," Aragorn whispers to me as we ride to the edge of the land and dismount, I can feel it pulsing with evil still, so much so a wave of sickness washes over me and I have to fight not to vomit.

"How do you know? You saw him he looked so… I should have done more to protect him," I stutter all of my old fears and insecurities rushing back to me.

"Look into your heart sister, what does it tell you?" he urges and I look into his eyes for a second before closing my own and searching for him and somehow I find him, I can see him arguing with Gimli and Boromir as he tries to come after us, I can see him weak still but getting stronger and I know that I must do this for him, for Aragorn whose presence is warm and safe in front of me, for everyone here. As I realise this I can feel the magic fill me, pulsing around me as I open my eyes and turn to them all.

"You have to stay here now, I'll be back, just need to go and kick some evil arse," I smile and am rewarded with a few chuckles and smiles.

"Be safe little one, I love you remember that," Aragorn says as he steps forward and presses his lips to my forehead before stepping back and watching me as I take a deep breath and turn bracing myself and walking forwards.

I can feel the evil around me, I can almost taste it, it is so overwhelming. Then the voice fills my head, taunting me, threatening me and the vision of a body appears in front of me and for a moment I am frozen in complete terror, it's him, it's Sam. I knew it would be, of course I did but seeing him here in front of me after all this time is almost too much. The terror pulsing through me is so strong that it feels as if it is hurting as it pulses through my veins.

"Time to end this fantasy Arriana," he smirks moving towards me and before I know it he is right in front of me.

"No," I say quietly and then let out a whimper as his hand connects with my face burning through my cheek, my hand flies up to it and pulls away at the sting to see blood dripping from my fingers. I didn't think he would be solid somehow and the fact that he can touch me, hurt me physically sends shock waves through me as I take a step away from him and try to gather my senses.

"You will obey me you little slut," he growls and I close my eyes for a second trying to summon courage but before I can, I feel a pain shoot across my back and legs and scream as he sends me to my knees. "Obey me," he screams and I open my eyes seeing him and then behind him I see Legolas and Aragorn and Boromir and the hobbits and Gimli and Faramir and Eowyn and Haldir, all of them smiling at me and I smile feeling my confidence grow as I force myself to my feet.

Screaming I summon all of the positive energy I can and I throw my energy and light at him. At once everything around me is engulfed in the brightest light imaginable, it washes like waves over everything until my energy fades and as the light recedes I see what was once black is now green and lush, flowers growing, life and joy restored evil gone and I sigh as my legs give way and as I lie there and I am suddenly aware that I can't feel my legs which for the moment doesn't seem to panic me until I hear the shouts of the men as they try to find me.

"Little one where are you?"

"Over here, I'm over here," I call weakly and he is beside me in minutes.

"You are hurt," he says looking worried and making me feel guilty all over again.

"I can't feel my legs," I say quietly and he looks even more worried as he calls the others over, leaving one of the soldiers to dress my wounds as they have a quick and hushed conference.

I don't remember much of the journey back to the city, I know that it takes a long time as the men have created a sort of spinal board of sorts and tied me to it so that I can't move.

"Little one we are nearly home," Aragorn says to me quietly as I open my eyes,

"Why can I still not feel them Aragorn?" I ask in a whisper,

"I do not know little one, Gandalf may be able to tell us," he whispers back and I close my eyes again to avoid crying mostly to try and save him any more guilt, I know he feels guilty, him and Faramir both and the anguish in their faces overtime they look or speak to me is too much to bear.

"I'm scared," I stutter after a while and I hear him sigh as he leans down and I open my own eyes as I feel his tears fall onto my face.

"I'm so sorry Arriana… little sister… my little one," he chokes out.

"What for?" I ask confused,

"I swore to protect you, it was my job to make you safe and all I have done is put you in the path of danger and pain and suffering,"

"It's not your fault Aragorn. You have saved my life so many times, you are the first family I have ever had, since before I even knew you were my brother, I love you and would do it all over again if it meant I kept you all safe," I whisper stroking his hair back from his face before wincing in pain weakness seeping through me again, "I feel like my shoulders are wet," I say after a second as I recognise the feeling and he looks down at me for a second before I see his face drain of colour.

"Faramir," he calls suddenly and the other soldier is there in seconds, "she is loosing blood, too much blood, we must get her home now, we must get her to Gandalf," he screams and I feel the heaviness returning to my limbs once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Third person POV

Her body was pale and lifeless as the group of tired soldiers and the king finally approached the gates of Minis Tirith. Aragorn feared they had taken too long and that she had already passed and he was in a state of grieving his head hung low and a steady stream of tears making tracks down his face as he carried the body of his sister, the worlds saviour, through the levels of the city to the healing houses. A sudden flurry of activity once they reach the healers and then she is laid down on a bed as an elf darts through the crowd around her. Legolas' legs give way beneath him as he sees her and his scream of anguish is enough to break the toughest man. A cry that was soon joined by the screams of Boromir as he falls beside Legolas Faramir's arms around him as they grieve.

"Come Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir I need your help if I am to save her," Gandalf says,

"Save her? It is too late I have failed and she is gone," Aragorn sobs sinking to his knees before her.

"No it is not too late, she is still alive but barely, she does not have long. There is a darkness in her, in destroying the evil she has taken some of it in but her body can't cope with it so it is killing her and unless we rid her of it she will die," Gandalf explains,

"Then what do we do?" Legolas whispers tears still flowing down his cheeks as he holds her hand in his.

"What did she tell you before she came to be in this state?" Gandalf asks turning to Aragorn,

"She said that she couldn't feel her legs, from the moment we found her she said she could no longer feel her legs and she was bleeding from wounds on her back and legs. When she slept she muttered about Sam, said it was him," he finishes.

"How do we save her?" Legolas asks again looking desperate,

"There is something that can be done, a deep and old magic but it would possibly put her reputation into disrepute if it was discovered," Gandalf sighs and they look at him in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asks,

"What does her reputation matter if we can save her?" Boromir nearly bellows at the old wizard.

"There is a spell that can be cast by those with a close bond, that would be you and I, Aragorn, although you are not a blood relative I believe your bond with her as her father will also help Boromir it is a spell that would revive her but the revival would only be temporary a few hours at most, in that time if she fully bonds with a soul mate the magic that elves share at the moment of… completion… it would free her, it would cure her,"

"But we are not married," Legolas stutters,

"No, and she could become round with child so you would have to marry her quickly afterwards,"

"Aragorn, Boromir will you give your blessing, I must save her," Legolas asks,

"There is no other way she will be terrified after all that has happened to her in the past?" Aragorn asks and Gandalf shakes his head so he turns to look at Legolas and nods tersely at him.

"Her reputation is less important than her life, we can protect her against her reputation being sullied I just want her alive we do what we must," Boromir says his voice still choked with sobs.

"We move her to a private room, make sure it is guarded at all times and that no-one is around, no-one can know," Faramir says quietly and Aragorn looks at him gratefully,

"We will do it…"

"We must do it now or she will fade completely," Gandalf interrupts and Legolas lets out a strangled gasp at this pulling her closer to him looking desperately at Aragorn who stricken himself barks some quick orders and then walks towards her.

"I must carry her Legolas, she is my sister and I am king," he adds glancing at Boromir who seems so consumed with grief that he barely notices anything, "I must be seen to do this, I must do this please," he says and Legolas eventually relinquishes his hold on her and follows quietly behind the small procession.

An hour later and she is resting quietly in a white gown on a large four poster bed in Aragorn's private quarters, the rooms and those surrounding them had been emptied of all staff and Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf are the only ones remaining standing around her fear and anticipation on all of their faces. Faramir is looking after duties for the moment and has been instructed to do so, keeping the secret safe and Arriana protected until the following day, then they would know whether it had been successful or not. Whether to celebrate or to mourn and that chance weighed heavily on all of their minds as they prepared.

Of course news of what she had done had already spread like wildfire across Middle Earth and Thandril had sent news that he was coming the Gondor, which Gandalf had said is a good thing as if this worked they would need to marry quickly in case she became pregnant. It seems crazy that in a world with no Wifi or mobiles still managed to discover information so quickly.

Taking a deep breath the men, wizard, dwarf and elf begin to chant and as they do so a light shrouds her and then as Gandalf sticks his staff to her chest she gasps and awakens.

"Legolas," she cries as she attempts to sit up,

"I am here my love I am right here," he replies his fingers trembling as they stroke back the hair from her face.

"What happened?" she asks after a minute and Gandalf sets about explaining both Boromir's and Aragorn's hearts breaking as they watch her pale at the realisation of what needs to be done if she is to survive.

"It must be done in that way?" she asks and Legolas looks so heartbroken that he almost backs away before she notices and pulls him closer to her again. "That's not what I meant," she says forcing him to make eye contact with her, "I mean it goes against what is proper here, are you… do you?"

"Arriana… Slima, you are my everything and I will marry you within the week if it could be done before it would be done but we must try to cure you before it is too late," Legolas breathes his voice hoarse and quiet.

"You're energy will begin to fade again it must be done before the night is out if we are to save you," Gandalf says quietly before Aragorn launches himself at her holding her close to him, crushing her against him.

"I love you little one, never forget that and after this night I will keep you by my side always to keep you safe," he whispers before she gets a similar reaction from a distraught and barely coherent Boromir before they are hustled out by the others leaving Legolas and Arriana alone.

"Angel, Slima…" Legolas trails off as he falters not knowing what to do or say.

"It will be okay won't it?" she asks him and he nods smiling weakly at her before dipping his head and kissing her deeply.

Arriana's POV

Breaking away from him I gasp, panting for breath, my head spinning from the intensity of the kiss,

"Legolas…" I pant barely able to comprehend what I was feeling and from the looks of it he was feeling the same. Before I can say anything else he begins trailing kisses down my neck as he pulls down the strap of my dress and continues kissing across my collar bone. my breaths are coming in pants now as he continues his assault on me. Soon our clothes are gone and I can feel his hardness pressed hot and pulsing against my stomach and I am equal parts terrified and excited.

"I wish I could be slower with this my angel but I'm not sure it is possible," he groans as I thrust my pelvis into his in a desperate need to relieve some of the pressure building in me.

"Please Legolas I need…" I plead not even sure what I am asking for and then he is inside me and I cry out in slight pain as he stills.

"I am sorry my love it will only hurt for a second just relax," he urges as he drops feather light kisses over my face and whispers endearments to me, eventually I get used to his size and, feeling me relax, he begins to move and the pleasure begins, I am almost overwhelmed by it as something begins to build inside me again. A pressure that starts in my toes and works its way up through my body, I am aware of the fact that I am moaning incoherent words and sounds as I writhe beneath him.

"Arriana, Slima I will not last much longer," he groans as his pace becomes erratic, and then he reaches down and presses down on that little bundle of nerves and after one, two, three flicks, stars explode behind my eyelids and I scream out as my body bucks wildly and a second later I am aware of him letting out a guttural growl as his thrusting stutters above me. Suddenly a white light encompasses both of us as we are lifted bodily from the bed and spun slowly. He is clinging to me still and whispering to me as he feels me shake and then we are back on the bed and the shaking is worse and I can feel something being pulled from me. My body arching off the bed as a black substance is drawn from me and enveloped by the white light which then slowly fades as the room is set back into dim candle light.

"Legolas," I say again, although even i can tell my voice is weaker, my energy is gone and exhaustion and coldness are creeping up on me.

"You are so beautiful my love, I am right here, I always will be, sleep now," he whispers as I feel him beside me.

"Is it over? Is it gone?" I ask and I can tell he is crying even though I can no longer keep my eyes open.

"Yes my love I think so,"

"I'm cold Legolas," I mutter unable to keep my eyes open,

"I will keep you warm my angel, always," he whispers pulling me close to him and I feel a blanket pulled over us too, his arms holding me close as I fall into blissful oblivion knowing that it was finally over and I could begin my life anew.

 **And so that is it, the end of the story! I am thinking about writing a sequel so let me know if you would like to read what comes next for Arriana and the Fellowship and I'll get to writing a sequel.**

 **Oh and I just wanted to say thanks again for reading and making it a much less scary experience than I imagined posting anything for people to read.**


End file.
